Ars vivendi
by head in the cloud
Summary: Tom was bored to death during his sick leave so he forced Fuller to take him back to work. Was that good move?
1. Day like everyday

**Title:** 'Ars vivendi'

**Author:** Head in the cloud

**Genre:** Angst

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Tom was bored to death during his sick leave so he forced Fuller to take him back to work. Was that good move?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them (Tom, Doug, Judy, Ioki, Adam, Dennis) and anything you know or recognize from the series. I only own the idea how to bring them back to life in my story and my notebook where most of it is written down.

**AN 1:** Reading this story you may find that its author is not English. When I started writing the story I knew English just from about one year, so first chapters you can find a bit strange, stiff and (I hope not) full of mistakes. Though as the story goes on I learned much and my writing improved.

**AN 2:** Every author loves reviews (and reviewers too of course), and I am not an exception. Anyways it is only way we know that somebody is reading the story. Please let me know what you think about it, if you like it or not. Reviews do not cost anything, so you are free to write them.

To all those who are not afraid reviewing great **THANKS**.

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 1.**

oOo

'Day like everyday'

oOo

As usually in the morning there was big noise and move in the Chapel. Everybody was chatting, talking by phone or moving quickly from one indefinite place to another. Doug Penhall raised his head from above his paperwork he was working on and sighed deeply. The atmosphere of constant movement around as if he was inside the anthill disturbed him. Not that there could ever happen any proper situation so that he would be able to focus on the paperwork.

Finally, resigned, he decided to do something more interesting: namely he leaned his back heavily on the back rest then raised his head and started to watch ceiling above. After several minutes of keeping his head in such uncomfortable position he looked around, desperate to find another thing he could focus on.

"_Oh God"_ he sighed desperately again. _"How do I miss the work outside."_

His gaze went to Dennis Booker, a guy who joined Jump Street a several months ago. He was speaking by phone in great anger and his thick brows were knitted over dark eyes. Some girls in the Chapel found him quite handsome and… how did they call him? Ah, yes. Wild. God only knows what do they mean about that. Yet Doug and Tom never had opportunity to get to like him. Dennis was extremely ambitious and distant, and usually very unpleasant. Still he was also smart and cheeky what made him good enough cop to Captain to find useful to keep him in the team. Now the new cop was on another case, which was supposed to be Tom's if the last wasn't sick at a moment. Doug was pretty sure that Dennis after fortunate finishing that case wouldn't let anybody miss the fact how brilliant he was. Again. But as Doug noticed with pleasure this case was hard piece of work.

"Listen Frank!" Dennis hissed to the earphone. "Listen carefully cos I am not gonna repeat! If you do this again I quit. You will be left alone, without protection. You could put us into great danger. If you do not think about your safety think about mine!"

"_Yeah"_ thought Doug with malicious smile _"Really hard case"._ Booker was lucky, though.

After that Penhall turned his attention towards Harry Ioki and Judy Hoffs who were in hot and very noisy conversation (or rather Judy's noisy monolog). The girl seemed to take the topic very seriously, for her dark, huge eyes were shining and her face expressed involvement, as if she already discovered existence of life on the Moon.

"Don't be so narrow-minded Ioki! Let's take you for example. Would you like your parents to force you to be a doctor or lawyer, even if you wanted to be a cop or somebody else?"

"I wouldn't mind Judy. Think how rich and respected would I be now..." answered Ioki lazily and winked at Doug as he realized the cop was watching them.

Tireless Judy continued despite of Harry's clearly bored face.

"And what if they wanted you to be a priest or monk?"

At that Doug almost spit out his coffee on papers lying on desk in front of him, while Ioki opened wide his eyes and mouth as an expression of mute shock and disbelieve.

"Judy! My parents wouldn't do that! They don't…"

"Ok, ok" interrupted the girl raising her arms as if protectively, and then added with lower voice, which Doug found much more pleasant to his ears. "That was bad example." She brushed her hair with hand thinking about something.

"The worst I could ever imagine," Doug commented it quietly to himself but loud enough for Judy to hear his words. He was watching her pretty face with hint of adoration but then again he was distracted by the view of her new hair style. Doug couldn't believe that it was possible to anybody to have such ruffled hair as hers. He remembered Tom joking about the bush of gooseberry on her head.

"But in past times it was very common that parents forced their kids to do things they didn't want, they even sent them to monasteries." Judy seemed to find herself again in the topic and continued with new strength raising her voice and sending in the same time balls of paper towards Doug's suddenly amused face. "Ioki, do you remember our last case? That poor boy Aaron..."

"Judy, for god's sake! How many times are you going to agonize me circulating around that case?" Ioki shouted. His voice was very irritated this time. He was really tired talking about it every now and again.

"But it is very important you to understand how important is that parents have no right..."

"Judy!" Doug and Ioki shouted at her simultaneously.

"But what about…" Judy continued pretending not to notice dangerously glances they sent to her as soon as she opened her mouth again. To their relieve she never had chance to finish, because she was interrupted by another voice.

"Penhall, Hoffs, Ioki!" Their heads turned at once towards the voice. In the door of a small office stood their Captain Adam Fuller. From the funny expression on his face it was evident he heard Judy's tiresome speech. "To my office, please!"

Doug and Ioki moved concurrently from their seats eager to run out from Judy's range of voice as quick as possible, so that when they reached together the door they almost got stuck there. Judy followed them with the dignity and raised head as if nothing happened. Though when she passed still smiling at the scene Captain she murmured to him simulating dispirited tone "Men..."

oOo


	2. Guardian for the first time

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 2.**

oOo

'Guardian for the first time'

oOo

As they filled the room and managed to calm down, Captain handed them set of files without a word.

"Take your seats, please," he said and then went to the chair behind his desk and sat down.

The young police officers obeyed and waited in silence and some kind of tension because Captain seemed very serious and silent. As Fuller noticed that the attention of his charges was on the highest point he asked.

"What do you know about the case of Angela Snow and the Sect?"

The three officers looked at each other in surprise.

"You mean that Angela Snow who was raped by members of a satanic sect who call themselves The Sect, about six months ago?" Judy asked with wide opened eyes.

"Eight, to be precise." Fuller got quickly in.

Ioki looked at Judy surprised. He didn't know anything about that case.

"The Sect?" he said with a sneer. "Couldn't they think up more challenging name like Children of Devil or something like that?"

"Apparently not," said Doug with a smile.

"So!" Captain interrupted. "Do you know something more?" He looked around. "Judy? Doug?"

"Well…" Doug started. "Not much. Only that it was not found out who exactly did this and if it really was The Sect. There were only suspicions it were they, because of mass of blood of killed cats and hens and some satanic signs…" Doug looked away lost in his thoughts. "…The case was taken by FBI as I remember, don't ask me why".

After Doug finished and the rest of the young officers agreed with him, Captain Fuller said only "Right" clasped his hands against his laps and stood up abruptly. "Yes, that is what I expected you to know". He pointed his finger at the files they hold unconsciously in their hands.

"In those files you will find much more about that case…"

"But why?" asked Judy "I thought they closed it. Because of lack of…"

"Does it mean," Doug didn't wait until she finished, "they handover the case to us?"

"Stop! Stop!" Fuller raised his hands to calm them down. "Could you talk to me one after another and not together in one time, please?" As the officers seemed to calm down he continued: "Yes, Doug. They handover the case to Jump Street. Or rather I'd say they shared it with us."

"Shared? What do they need us for?" asked Ioki.

"As you can read in the files federals conducted that case not because of the poor Angela Snow herself, but because of what she did say. According to her words, the guys who raped her that day were talking about a man who they called GUARDIAN and some action he was preparing for. For us Guardian is only a nickname, doesn't mean anything. But federals had known before a man named GUARDIAN as a drugs dealer they were hunting for months. Moreover their Guardian uses a kind of trade mark on drugs he is smuggling which is reversed David Star".

"The sign of Satanists!" Doug said it with wide open eyes. "A head of a goat."

"That's right, Doug" agreed Captain.

"Smart of them" said Ioki "but what can us 'not important baby-faced cops' do with case where great federals couldn't cope with?" Ioki asked sarcastically.

"Actually, they are right: they can't" the older man answered and looked at them meaningfully. "But you – can."

oOo


	3. New case

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 3.**

oOo

'New case'

oOo

"Federals have their reasons to believe" Fuller started to explain, "that the Sect was created by Guardian to make dirty work for him and to protect him as well. FBI found even an informer inside the Sect but the guy wasn't very helpful. They closed to Guardian a bit but still they are thousands miles away from catching him. They confirmed Angelas words that Guardian is preparing for some big action and they want finally catch him red-handed." Fuller looked at the young police officers. "And there are you. You are part of Jump Street program," Captain continued. "It means you can act between them, I mean the Sect, of course. You can go between those young people and find informations we all need and nobody will suspect you are cops."

"But why us? Can't they press their informer?" Harry asked.

"No. There was another offence committed. Three weeks ago their informer a student of Chemistry on the local University and a member of The Sect Michael Cooper was a victim of violent rape. Moreover, he was also stabbed into his midsection, which was a result of one of their rituals something like sacrificing. Miraculously he survived; the knife didn't injure any important organs. Three days ago he regained consciousness but he is in a pretty bad shape. In the area it happened was much animal blood around, satanic signs… Similar as with Angela Snow. The place of a crime and the crime itself was prepared and committed by… how to call them… professionals in satanic arts. The only difference is, this act was done with further more violence. Federals suspect it was the Sect again. Unfortunately they couldn't get any informations from Michael about it."

"And the Sect did this all to one of them?" Judy asked terrified of what she just heard.

"Members of the Sect are bullied by Guardian and they couldn't do anything assuming they wanted to. You have to remember Guardian is very cruel and violent man."

"Not to mention" Doug said "they worship Satan, take drugs, drink a lot, who knows what they are thinking about or why they are acting that way…"

Fuller nodded.

"Yes, we can't know that, but I think federals caused all this mess."

All three pairs of eyes aimed at Fuller at once.

"What?" They asked simultanously. Captain got up, went around his desk and leaned against it. He crossed his arms on his chest, and then started:

"The federals didn't explain how they managed to convince Michael Cooper to risk his life so foolishly and betray Guardian. Most probable it was blackmail. But in spite of that he didn't help as they expected. So they decided to give Michael away to Guardian and force him to commit next crime in hope he makes some mistake and shows himself."

"If that is true…" Judy started but she couldn't find words.

"This are only my suspicions, Judy and although I believe they are true I'd like them stay between us. I want only you to be aware that whatever FBI did, it was desperate and illegal enough not to share with us about it" Fuller answered.

There was a while of silence in the room; everybody was trying to digest what they already heard. Finally Judy broke the silence:

"Captain, what they want us to do? What is our task in that case?"

"First, I would like you to familiar with ins and outs. Read the files, please."

Three officers obeyed mutely. For next several minutes there was silence in the room, every now and again interrupted by rustle of changed pages. When Fuller noticed that all three heads were risen up from above the lecture as a sign they finished reading, he said:

"All of you will start your school tomorrow morning, as the new term begins. You will attend philosophy classes because most of the Sect members are in there. I want you to get inside the Sect. I want to know everything about every member of the group, what they are going to do, where and why. Who is the leader and the most important - how do they contact with the Guardian. In the mean while I want you Judy to interview Angela Snow. And you two try to get out some information from Michael Cooper. He knows Guardian, hopefully you will have more luck than FBI had yesterday."

"Aye, Captain." The officers moved towards the out way to go to prepare to their tasks. As they were by the door Fuller said quietly:

"And one more thing, kids…" He looked at them with caring eyes. "Be careful."

oOo


	4. One less

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 4.**

oOo

'One less'

oOo

_Five days later, Chapel_

It was late evening. In the Chapel there was almost no a living soul. Doug and Ioki were sitting together on the only empty and tidy desktop in whole Chapel, which belonged to Hanson. They were watching with anxiety and intention as Fuller and Judy were talking in the office.

"Do you think she will quit the case, Ioki?"

"No idea. Frankly I won't be surprised if she does. The case was too hard for her, really. And after that… I only wonder what Fuller will say at that. He got weird about it. I think federals are pressing him."

oOo

"I am so sorry Captain" Judy said quietly and lowered her eyes. "But I can't stand it any more. Those people are not normal… ill… They enjoy talking about hurting people! They torn skin from a cat! And after what happened this evening…"

She thought back about the situation she was talking about. She remembered clearly as she was pressing her back to the wall at rears of the school gym trying desperately to get as far as possible away from them. Three pitiful members of the Sect surrounded her intending, as they said to prove themselves how good and devoted Satanists they were. In fact they meant rape. Although they were drunk and high on drugs they could manage to do this. Luckily Doug and Ioki were looking for their missing partner around the University complex, so it didn't take them much time to hear Judy's shouts. They found her flourishing her heavy schoolbag around struggling desperately to keep the attackers away from her. Luckily they couldn't manage to touch her yet, but the very thought what could happen made her back thrill. She didn't want to be raped again.

"I understand why you want to quit, and really I don't mind. I am just glad that nothing happened to you."

"Thanks Coach, but I can see I made you problem with my decision. If you really need me… erm… maybe I could… somehow…"

"No Judy, you've got enough. And yes, I am not happy at all. But how could I be when one of my officers by a hairbreadth missed a rape? Not to mention the case is not moving forward and federals are still complaining there is no progress?" Fuller said that at once, with increasing anger, and then he calmed down and said with a weak smile "Sorry, I think I need some rest, I guess."

"No doubt, all of us I'd say" said Judy with smile, then she got serious and a bit angry "How they can complain anyway, federals didn't do anything for half a year! How nice of them to blame us for their faults!"

"Easy Judy" soothed Fuller. "You don't worry about this, it is my concern." He stood up, went to the door and shouted "Doug, Ioki, to the office, please!"

The two named officers were watching the speech between Fuller and Judy very intently, they were really worried and curious what was said there. That was why they stood up immediately as the door was opened and headed towards the office whilst Fuller was still calling their names.

"Ioki, I want you to take care of Judy. Can she spend this night in your flat?"

"No Coach, I am ok," Judy immediately objected with confidence she didn't feel. Somehow the idea of being alone for the shortest period was terrifying her. But she planned to go to Tom, and didn't want anybody to know about that. She needed to talk with him about what had happened, to share her again woken fears and memories. Tom was the only person she knew who was the closest to understand her or at least listen to her. She trusted him as nobody else.

"Of course she can." Ioki answered looking directly at Judy a bit worried with her absent gaze directed somewhere between Doug and Fuller. He could see how nervous and upset she was. Today incident had to really shatter her.

"I don't think it will be safe for you to be alone," Captain explained "at least this night."

"But Coach…"

"That's an order! And I expect the three of you at work tomorrow morning. As I remember you Doug and Ioki have day off in school" and then with malicious smile "you can catch up your paperwork."

"You are a monster Captain," Doug groaned.

"No Doug, I am the boss. Now, go home and have some rest."

"Let's go Judy" Ioki said reaching for her arm "we have a conversation to close."

She looked at him with puzzlement.

"Oh, you know, which monastery should my parents choose for me to prove your reasons" he said with lopsided smile.

oOo


	5. But Coach!

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 5.**

oOo

'But coach!'

oOo

_Next morning_

"That's it!" Doug yelled when he entered the Chapel main room and his gaze fell on his desk. The pile of files and papers was bigger than he remembered it was a several days before.

"The paperwork is growing in astronomical speed, I never gonna finish that!"

"Take some extra hours." Judy suggested smiling at the situation.

"Very funny!" Doug answered with a smirk.

"Cheer up, Penhall!" Dennis shouted from behind his desk. "I know what you need – some extra hours of literacy lessons would be useful for you."

"Fuck off Booker, wait till you finish your case and I will be laughing when you will be drowning in papers!"

"Do you know what does the word 'systematic' mean, Penhall?"

"Quiet, boys!" Fuller interrupted as he walked out of his office. "Doug move to your work! Dennis I want to speak with you in my office, now." He ordered, but then paused as he spotted Tom Hanson coming up.

"Hanson! What are you doing here?"

All eyes turned towards Tom.

"Hi Tom! How are you doing?" Judy shouted happily as she saw Tom, feeling blood pressure rising up. She had to struggle with the desire to come and hug him tightly.

"Thanks, I… Uh." Tom started and returned the smile, but before he could finish he was interrupted by sudden and rather strong clasp of Doug's arm around his back.

"Yo, man. We didn't expect you till next week. I was going to see you this evening…"

"I'm all right, really. I was bored out of my mind, I need some work."

"No way Hanson" Fuller answered firmly. "Doctor said you need two weeks off to get rid of that nasty cold you catched during last case. I don't want to see you till next Wednesday."

"But Coach!"

"Quiet Tom! That's an order. Doug, take him back home."

"But…"

"Bye Hanson!" Fuller broke in wishing he was definite enough. He really didn't want to argue with Hanson today. The young officer could sometimes be big pain in the ass when he wanted something. Captain turned quickly back to go away but to his annoyance he collided with Booker. "Dennis!" He growled. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be in my office!" And after that he hurried to his office.

"Aye Cap! Bye Hanson!" Dennis copied Captains tone with devil smile and wink of his hand and then followed the older man.

Hanson sent him angry gaze, but didn't bother to answer. Instead he turned to Doug and asked:

"How's the work Doug? Something interesting?"

"Nah." Doug snorted. "Just that stupid paperwork."

"Doug, I mean real work, outdoors, you know…"

"Oh yeah, we are on… wait a minute! You heard Fuller's order! I'll take you back home."

"No way." Tom sat on his own empty desk. "I will wait till Fuller finish with Booker, and then I will talk with him again."

"Fine!" Doug answered angrily.

"What? What's up with you?"

"Sorry, I just was hoping I will have nice excuse from this stuff," he pointed at his desk.

Tom looked at the very impressive pile of papers and tried to hide smile. "But you didn't even start yet!"

"Don't be so snooty Tom!" Doug hissed. He was aware that last time he was getting touchy when talking about his paperwork. Definitely he had to do something with that. "Anyway, do you really think you can convince Fuller to let you back to work?"

Tom decided not to answer on such obvious question, only sent Doug meaningful gaze. Doug smiled at that.

"God! I am so happy you're back. It was boring without you."

"So, what is the case about?"

oOo


	6. Big mouth

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 6.**

oOo

'Big mouth'

oOo

"Listen Tom!" Fuller raised his voice and with irritation hit hands on the desk. "I've lost twenty precious minutes talking with you. I've got work here and can't waste my time!" He pointed his index finger towards the door and said: "Go home! I don't want to see you today anymore."

Despite the harsh and definite tone in Fullers voice Tom didn't seem to give up. He just sat a bit more comfortably and looked directly in Captains eyes and said:

"No, Coach. It is you who is wasting your and my time, because you are not listening to me. I am all right now, healthy, fit. How else do you want me to say that fact?" As the young man said that, he sent to Captain a special, reserved only for him look.

"Stop it, Tom." Fuller said and turned his finger towards him. "And don't look at me like that! I remember very well how seriously ill you were a week ago. You hardly were able to stand on your feet by your own! Doug had to support you to get you to car and take to doctor".

Tom winced at that faint memory; he really didn't like to think about that. He lowered his head; he felt he will not win with Captain that way. So he said it:

"Okay, Coach, you are right. I was ill and needed some break. So I had one – taking above a week long. But fact is I am here now. And fact is you need somebody to replace Judy in the Sect case".

"Doug and Ioki can manage by themselves." Fuller answered matter of factly starting to write something in the papers.

"Oh, I am sure they could, but it will take time, and you don't have it. There are federals pushing you."

"Who told you that?" Captain raised his head at once.

"Doug."

"I will tear his legs out from his ass!" Fuller shouted irritated.

"Besides" Tom continued calmly, as he saw he could work something pressing him that way. "I am sure you missed my big mouth, didn't you?"

Fuller rolled his eyes up and thought with smile _"He is incredible"_. And then he looked abruptly at Tom with interest, as he had an idea. Fuller watched him carefully for a moment and thought _"Big mouth… yes… big and pretty mouth."_

Tom felt thrown a bit of balance at that sudden silence and Fullers scrutinizing look. But before he could think about something to say, Captain stood up and went to the door shouting "Doug, Ioki – to my office!"

The two officers entered the room and waited impatiently turning their gaze from Fuller to Tom and back again. They couldn't read anything from their expressions. There was no sign of success or loss on Tom's face he rather was looking confused. Captain on the other hand was excited and pleased. He was looking for something in the drawers in his desk. Doug turned his head towards Ioki with mute question in his eyes. The other cop managed only to shrug his shoulders.

"Got you!" Said Captain loudly as he found whatever he was looking for. He pulled out some files and handed them to Tom saying:

"You should get familiar with that before you join the case."

"Tom!" Doug shouted excited. "You succeeded! How the hell did you do that?"

The asked officer blinked and looked at his friend:

"Kill me, but I have no idea."

_20 minutes later_

"… And then he started to rock himself back and forth and yell something about angels with bloody tears on their faces and dancing... well I heard he said something about dancing with the death but I am not sure. I tell you Tom, you should have seen him, and he was looking really scared and when we asked about Guardian he went mad."

"And what is happening with that Michael Cooper now?" asked Tom. "Is he any better? Can we interview him again?"

"Not really. Believe me, he won't tell us anything useful. Anyway, doctors moved him to psychiatric ward and as soon as he will be stronger physically he will be transferred to State Mental Hospital."

"It isn't very helpful, is it?" Tom said thoughtfully and turned to Doug. "Is there, in the Sect, anybody else who could know Guardians face?"

"No, he arrives usually on their ceremonies, and always he is dressed in long black cloak with hood hiding his face."

"Besides," said Ioki "as we learned nobody from the Sect had direct speech or even contact with him. He always is surrounded by his own people. I think he wants to be a bit mysterious and scary, but somehow it is strange for me. As if he didn't care about them."

"The only exception was Michael, Guardian liked him." Doug said with disgust on his face. "They say Michael was his lover."

"And that is why," Fuller broke in looking directly at Tom "I think you will be useful in that case, Tom."

"What? Do you want me to be Guardians lover?" Tom asked hesitantly forcing a weak smile on his face with hope it was kind of bad joke.

"Eee… Well, no… Not necessarily. But we know Guardian likes boys, especially pretty ones. Michael himself was... eee... is very good-looking. Maybe that's the way to get to him. To replace Michael by another pretty kid – you, I mean."

"Hey, Captain! That's brilliant!" Ioki shouted. "That can work."

"That's a crap, I am not… pretty" Tom almost spat out that word. "Pretty can be a girl, not a guy!"

Doug and Ioki started make sweet eyes to Tom with maliciously smiles.

"Ok, ok. But you are good looking enough. There is a chance you bring Guardians or his boys' special attention on you." Fuller soothed and looked at two other officers with discontent. "They didn't."

Not affected Doug winked at Tom seductively and said amused: "Welcome back in Chapel, love."

"Oh, shut up Doug" Tom answered resigned.

"Good." Fuller said willing to get down to the business. "Tomorrow Doug and Ioki are back at school. You will join them. They will introduce you to the Sect."

"No." Tom answered thoughtfully looking at the files.

"What? I thought you were desperate to be back!"

"I said 'no' to the idea. I think it would be more useful to join the Omega-Alfa Brotherhood."

"But they have nothing common with the Sect." Doug objected. "It is University student group, there are only those boring scientists who are talking about boring science. You won't find there anything interesting Tom."

"You are wrong, they have. Michael Cooper. He was a member there as well."

"And? It doesn't mean anything. Only that he was a boring scientist."

"No, that's it. Take the facts. Satanists reverse Christian values and signs. Instead love they value hate, they have cross up side down, black masses. Omega-Alfa is opposite to Alfa-Omega, where Alfa-Omega means God, so Omega-Alfa can only mean Satan."

"But we didn't notice any satanic or other illegal activities in there. It is just a group of Chemists."

"They have to hide themselves, they are scientists after all. And their job is to hide Guardian and his activities whatever he is doing. I think all their offences are covered by the Sect, that's why FBI couldn't find rapists of Angela Snow. Every member of The Sect had alibi and Brotherhood was behind suspicions."

"But we can't be sure of that, this is just remote guesswork."

"Maybe, but what about the Sect itself. It is not very inventive name for satanic sect, is it? I think it means they are not important, only a cover. They exist only to pull the wool over our eyes, or eyes of anybody who tries get to Guardian. A dead end street."

"The more I am listening to you" Fuller said impressed "the more happy I am with that idea. What is your plan, Tom?"

"I will start chemistry classes, the same which Michael had…" Tom answered, and checked in files. "It is... Chemical Technology… and then try to get to the brotherhood."

"And how do you imagine to do that, you are raw with chemistry, not to mention that… uh… thing."

"I will take private lessons." The younger cop joked. "What do you think Coach?"

"Whatever you will think of, do this. It will be better than that we were doing anyway" Captain said. "But you will work solo out there. Doug and Ioki have to stay in the Sect. And, if you are right, you will have to be extra careful."

"Aye, sir."

"Now, go back to your paperwork. Doug, I expect you to finish it to next week."

"Uh - huh..."

After they left Captains room Tom went immediately to Judy with Doug and Ioki at his heels. As the young woman noticed Hanson coming up to her, she sent him warm smile and asked:

"So, as I can see, you managed to convince Captain. How did you do that?"

"Oh Judy" Doug answered quickly, before Tom even opened his mouth. He still enjoyed the situation and was amused of Tom's embarrassed looks. "He didn't have to do anything. His pretty face was enough."

"Judy." Tom broke in and then continued seriously to the surprised girl at the same time kicking his friend's ankle. "Can I ask you for your help tomorrow morning before our classes?"

"Yeah." Judy agreed immediately but Tom didn't miss mute question on her face not to mention Doug's immediately focused face.

"I need you to help me to become a member of Omega-Alfa Brotherhood." He explained.

"Of course I will help you, Tom. But actually what can I do, you couldn't do by yourself?"

"A make up" Tom answered with smile.

oOo


	7. Omega Alfa

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 7.**

oOo

'Omega alfa'

oOo

_Next morning, Chapel_

"Where the hell is Tom? We don't have time anymore. We will be late on our classes." Doug yelled looking impatiently at his watch.

"Don't know," said Ioki "maybe he got sick again. After all he didn't look very well yesterday."

"Then he would have call us."

A while later they could hear some noise outside the main room, which was getting closer. They didn't have to wait long to see the cause of that fuss. In shock they were watching Tom approaching them fallowed by shouts and whistles of appreciation coming from other co-workers.

"Hi guys!" He greeted them with really devilish smile, conscious of the impression he caused with his looks. He was dressed almost all in black: black leather trousers and black ankle long leather coat. Only t-shirt under his jacket was white. On his neck he had a short chain with reversed David Star hanging on it. On wrists he had several leather straps. On head he was wearing black scarf which covered tightly all his hair. But not his clothes made his looks so unusual (after all it wasn't quite satanistic they expected). Doug was watching his friend carefully and realized he was almost charmed by his eyes, for he couldn't wrench his gaze away from them. The make up Judy put on Tom's face was simple but perfect; she put black mascara on eyelashes, making them thicker and longer, and a black shade on his eyelids. It caused that the whites were almost shining and the eyes themselves seemed to be much bigger and hypnotic. And with the scarf on his head sharpening his features...

"...Tom, you look incredible and… scary." Ioki commented surprised looking at him as if he saw Tom for the first time in his life.

"Thanks, but that is Judy's job. She is really good. I hope it will work."

"Guardian has no chance!" Judy shouted from the other side of the room, complacent.

"But Tom." Doug started with narrow eyes. "You look very conspicuous but for me you are not looking like a candidate to satanic sect."

"That is exactly what I meant. Brotherhood members are looking quite normal, aren't they? My masquerade is only to force them to pay attention on me without being expelled from the University."

"I think" said Judy "it will work. Nobody will overlook you, believe me."

_On the University_

Tom entered the lecture class and cursed. It was a big room, able to take above hundred people, with many rows of tables set on descending steps in half moon way, so that the lonely lectures desk placed downstairs seemed to be surrounded by the rest of the tables. The room was almost fully filled with students. _"How the hell will I find anybody from Brotherhood in such crowd?"_ In fact Tom was expecting no more than twenty, thirty students. Who in his right mind would attend such weird classes as Chemical Technology? Hanson looked around. He had to find any place to sit, unless he wanted to spend ninety minutes sitting on the floor. He didn't have much choice, so he went to the last row of tables and sat on the only spare chair. Almost immediately after he took his place the lecturer entered the room and after short presentation said:

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Welcome on the second term of Chemical Technology faculty. This year we will give particular attention to the aromatic carbohydrates. As you know…"

After about twenty minutes Tom tried desperately to hide yawns forcing his mouth open wide every now and again. He lost his interest of the lecture as soon as the teacher started his deductions. Although with all his will he tried to look interested and knowing.

"Hi!"

Tom surprised turned his head towards the whisper on his left. As he noticed the greeting was addressed to him he answered quiet "Hi" to a blond haired guy who was watching him as if he was a horse for sell.

"I didn't see you before. Are you new here?"

"Yep, why?" asked Tom carelessly, pretending interest of the lecturers monolog.

"Just wondered. Anyway, my name is Chris Mycroft" the man hold out his hand and shook it with Tom.

"Tom Harrison" he introduced himself.

"Where are you from, Tom?" Chris asked. In the same time he looked at Tom's opened notebook, which in fact was borrowed from former chemistry student who recently had some troubles with police due to his too big interest of producing drugs. Tom opened his mouth to say story prepared before, but he didn't have chance to start, because he was interrupted by strange noise coming from Chris.

"Oh hell!" Chris hissed suddenly as he saw something in Tom's notebook. "Is that the draft of synthesis of barbiturate acid?" He turned his head towards stunned Tom, who really didn't know what meant that strange pictures in his notebook. He was feverishly thinking about any answer afraid his blank expression could betray him, but Chris continued. "No, it will be safer you don't say anything. You know… it isn't wise to walk around with this..." he pointed on the draft "...in view. You could be in trouble, when somebody got know you have description of production of such sedatives..."

"For instance, you?" Tom asked half seriously.

"Don't tempt me. I've never seen this before. Is that your work?"

"Erm…" Tom thought about the real owner of the notebook. "…Partially." He answered evasive. In that moment teacher irritated of their lack of interest of his lecture interrupted their quiet talk.

"As I can see you gentlemen know everything about this topic, so maybe you Mr… I don't remember your name..." he pointed his finger at Tom.

"Tom Harrison, sir."

"Mr Harrison. Will you tell me what precious substrates will we receive in the reduction process of cumene hydro-peroxide, please?"

Tom nervously cleared his throat.

"Those precious substrates professor are phenol and acetylene."

"Hmm... That's very good answer." Professor said a bit surprised. "And what about the catalysts?"

"Well... there are many of them used for this reaction but the best of them is aluminium chloride" Tom answered in a way he hoped was nonchalantly.

"And the three stages of the process for the production of phenol with cumene method, please?" Professor continued. His respectful expression showed that not often happened to him to have such long and interesting conversation with any student other than 'sorry professor, I don't know'.

"First step" Tom started uneasily, suddenly aware of the throbbing silence in the classroom and assessing gazes of all students resting on him at that moment "is to produce cumene itself by alkylation benzene with propylene. Then the received cumene enter to the plant in the oxidation unit where it is oxidized with atmospheric oxygen to mentioned before cumene hydro-peroxide." Tom took deep breath, before he continued. Although he planned the scene before with the professor he broke out into a cold sweat anyway. He was afraid he could make some stupid mistake and betray his total ignorance. He even didn't understand what he was talking about. "The last step is to split that compound into precious phenol and acetone by utilizing very low concentrations of aluminium chloride as a reaction catalyst."

"Very well, Mr Harrison, very well. I am impressed. But next time remember: I don't tolerate when somebody is talking in the same time when I am. It concerns you Mr Mycroft as well."

"Sorry, sir" Tom apologized, still feeling high blood pressure in his veins.

"I am sorry, Mr Potts" followed him Chris. After that incident the rest of the lecture they spend in the silence, both of them sunk in their own thoughts.

Tom was relieved when he left the classroom. After ninety minutes of passive sitting in one position he felt his body getting stiff, especially his bottom. But Tom thought that the small inconvenience will be prized. The scene with professor was perfect. Somebody from Brotherhood had to see that and believe Tom was more than average chemistry fan. Now he had to think something about how to get to the Brotherhood. He supposed it won't be easy. If they are really protecting Guardians activities, they won't be eager to trust and accept somebody they don't know. But in spite of that he decided not to worry before he even tries to do something. His plan was to find their headquarters and declare wish to join them. He was optimistic after all.

On his way he was accosted by Chris again.

"Hi! I was looking for you, Tom. You left so quickly."

"I hate lectures. I find them boring" answered Tom.

"I bet!" Chris smiled. "For somebody with your knowledge and interests…" He said referring to Tom's notebook and impressive conversation with professor.

"Yeah, well… I am kind of self–taught person. Don't like to be limited."

"I can imagine. I was talking about you with professor Potts after classes."

Tom slowed down his walk and then stopped finally and turned towards Chris. With his brows raised up he waited for continuation.

"He said you moved from Boston University of Technology. You were very good, second on your year."

"And… you are talking me that because… you need something from me?"

"I thought rather I could offer you something. You see… we need somebody like you in our society."

Tom suddenly interested kept his ears cocked.

"What kind of society you are?" He asked trying not to show his excitement.

"We are Omega–Alfa Brotherhood, which gathers scientists, last times mainly chemists."

"And what benefit will I have by joining you?" Tom asked trying to remember he was still plying chemistry student.

"Free access to laboratory, regularly trips on symposia around the country and abroad, cheep accommodation in Brotherhood dorms, good friends and… later maybe something more" Chris listed proudly. Then he added. "Note we recruit only the best students, it is difficult to get to our Brotherhood, you are lucky."

"Now I presume I shall say I feel honored." Tom said sarcastically, and then added: "But I have to ask you for something. For me everything sounds just great, but did Mr Potts mention why I have moved from Boston?"

"Yes, he did. You didn't do that on your own free will. They rather wanted to get rid of you. For drugs traffic." Chris answered shortly looking directly at Tom, and then continued: "Professor said also you have strange and dangerous interests."

"Like what?"

"You are declared Satanist."

"And?" Tom asked challenging crossing arms on his chest, curious about his answer.

"And we don't mind."

"_Of course you don't"_ Thought Tom with inner smile of triumph.

It was late Sunday afternoon. The living room in Doug's flat was dim for there was only table lamp turned on. Tom was sitting on the floor with his back resting against settee. He was watching news in the TV and drinking beer straight from the bottle. Tom winced as he again heard Doug's miserable attempt to follow high tones of the Final Countdown refrain.

"Hey, Doug! How long do you want me to wait?" He decided to brake his friends singing.

"Be patient! Master can't be urged!" Doug's voice was coming from the kitchen.

"But I am starving!" Tom yelled leaning his head back and resting it on the top of the settee behind.

"You've already eaten two portions of Chinese!"

"It was one hour ago. Besides after two weeks of eating only greens and drinking water in order to 'purificate your body and soul' you would be more tolerant."

"I thought you are in the Brotherhood from nine days, aren't you?"

"Fourteen or nine." Tom waved his hand dismissively. "What's the difference? I feel as if I were there a month!"

"Don't complain, Tom." Doug said handing him a plate full of steaming food on.

"God bless you, Doug." Tom whispered gratefully and quickly started to eat while Doug continued talking.

"At least you are in the Brotherhood, and we know your suspicions were good shot."

"Yeah." Tom agreed as he swallowed big portion of food. "But still we don't know how Guardian is using those students and what is the most important who is he and how is he looking like."

"But perhaps you will get know next Saturday. You said they will have that ceremony connected with your invitation. I am sure Guardian will be there."

"Me too, but still I don't know where it will take place." Tom said with full mouth.

"And what about tomorrow evening?"

"Unfortunately they are not sharing with me the informations about all their activities. Especially those connected with Guardian. All I know is what Chris told me, that there is a meeting tomorrow evening with some important people. That's all."

"You think Guardian will arrive?"

"I am gonna to find out. Tomorrow afternoon we are playing basketball match with guys from English history faculty. I will try to get out it from them."

"Good luck then. Do you want another beer, Tom?" Said Doug as he stood up and went to the kitchen.

"No thanks, I will have to go back to Brotherhood soon. They will be wondering what I am doing in the library in Sunday so long."

"How is the living with them anyway?" Doug asked seriously worried. The very thought that his friend was living between those sick people without any protection made his stomach churning.

"Completely boring" Tom answered aware of the change in Doug's tone.

"Truly, I am not happy with the idea of living with them, Tom. It can be dangerous."

"I know" Tom agreed. He didn't like the idea as well. "But it was the only way to get close to them. After all Fuller is happy now, he can say federals that the case is moving forward."

"Yes, he is prizing you all around the Chapel for your I am quoting 'intelligence and brightness'." Doug smiled aloud on the next thought. "You know, Booker's star is not shining so bright now. He became very caustic last time."

"I bet. But the most of what happened was only luck."

"Let's hope it won't leave you." Doug said seriously.

oOo


	8. You are not Tom Harrisson

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 8.**

oOo

'You are not Tom Harrisson'

oOo

_Monday, Somewhere University complex_

Tom was moving as quickly as he could, at the same time trying not to do any noise. He didn't want Chris and his other two companions to reveal they were followed.

Unfortunately Tom's plan to get out from them any information about today mysterious meeting during basketball match was unsuccessful. That's why he decided to find out it by getting there personally. The only problem was he didn't have time to notify Fuller about his actions in case it got hot.

It was getting dark now and the area of the University complex he entered was unfamiliar for him. Soon the three members of Brotherhood turned towards a lone building and headed to its side entrance. Tom was behind them. On his way he noticed small board indicating he was closing to the area belonging to Genetic Engineering Institute.

After entering the building the young cop found himself finally standing next to the door behind of them he knew were Chris with his friends and possibly Guardian. Tom looked around, for the place he was standing now was neither good enough to see or hear what was happening inside nor safe. He aimed towards the next-door class. Concluding from the inner architecture of the building the kind and arrangement of laboratories here should be the same as the ones he was having his experiment classes. Namely all laboratory rooms weren't individual but they made sequence of rooms separated partially by glass and partially by open hole in the wall between following laboratory. When Tom entered the room he congratulated himself the idea. He could hear and see everything was happening behind the glass in the next room. He got close carefully trying not to drop anything on the floor or to stumble over something in the darkness. The only poor light was coming from the next room, so that Tom was sure people there won't notice him, unless he makes some noise.

Tom started to watch carefully. There were six people in the laboratory. Three of them he knew for they were Chris and his companions. They were standing silently gathered together in one side of the room opposite the door. Their heads were lowered, Tom couldn't say if because of fear or respect. The closest to them was a short and thin man whose eyes were in constant move as if he tried to follow imagined flies. Next to the door was another short, but well built man, but Hanson couldn't see his face for he was standing in the shadow. Then the young cop turned all his attention on the sixth men. Judging from his clothes in all probability only he could be the mysterious Guardian. He was tall and muscular, dressed in black cloak with hood covering his face. Now he was talking to the three students with anger in his voice.

"You are late!"

"We are really sorry, Guardian" Chris dared to speak. "We left immediately short before the basketball match finished so that the area was still empty, but anyway we wanted to be sure nobody was following us. It took us some time."

The short-thin man got into the speech clearly discontent. "I hope they are more trustful with doing their tasks for our business than with their punctuality."

"There is no doubt. They've never let me down." Guardian answered watching the scared boys meaningfully and with threatening look.

"Now, to the point." The short-thin one changed the subject. "How are they going to be useful for us?"

"It is not your concern, Wallace. You give us your drugs and we will care how to smuggle it abroad. That's our job."

"But still that are my drugs. I want to know what's happening with them when they are not with me!"

"Forget it, Wallace. I can't risk to blow my dealing tracks. Hope you understand this and appreciate after your goods will get safely to Germany." Guardian said with flicker of threat in his voice. "Now, if you don't mind I would like to go on to my most preferred part of transaction."

Wallace nodded his head giving up the topic and bend for two cases lying by his legs. As he opened the first one everybody could see it was fully filled by small packets of white powder wrapped in plastic.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked looking at the contents with pleasure. "All with your sign, as we agreed." After he said that he took another case and opened it as well. "As we agreed, twenty thou."

"Very well" Guardian smiled. He took both cases from Wallace and handed them to the man in shadow. Then he reached for Wallace hand and shook it. "Doing business with you is great pleasure, as usually. I hope you will arrive on our little ceremony on Saturday to celebrate our cooperation."

"Oh, I don't think so. I know the reputation of your sick ceremonies; many can't digest them. Too much blood and loud noise you call music. I am rather aesthete, if you know what I mean."

"So I am happy to tell you that there will be something for you. My boys are recruiting new member. They say he is really pretty piece of ass." Guardian answered with lecherous smile.

"You know, your preferences are making me a bit disgusted." Wallace said, and then added as new thought came to him. "But on the other hand, I am not as saint as I would like to be. I will come."

"You won't regret."

"Where it takes place?"

"My boys will get you know in proper time" Guardian answered and then continued as he noticed Wallace opened his mouth to oppose. "We trying to keep the location in secret as long as we decide it's safe for us to reveal it."

"Yes you're right, safety is most important. See you then." With that words Wallace turned towards the door and left.

Guardian waited several minutes in silence after Wallace went out, and then took the hood off from his head and turned towards Chris and his companions. Surprised Tom watched him with the highest intention, trying to remember his face. Guardians features were very sharp; tall forehead, narrow nose and mouth and goat like beard made his looks fearful.

"What do you have for me?" Guardian demanded.

"There is a symposium in Hamburg about Polymers for Nanoscience & Nanotechnology, in two weeks. I was talking with professor Potts, and he said he can bag invitations for us. But he starts asking too much questions, like for example why we are wasting our time for polymers whilst we're working in another section."

Guardian winced with disgust. "That Potts can make us trouble in the future. I hope you've given him good reasons?"

"Yes, we…"

"That's enough for me. I am really not interested." Guardian stopped him. Then he handed Chris the case with drugs. "How much chemical equipment and reagents are you taking on the symposia with? Will you be able to hide all of this stuff between your apparatus and reagents?"

"Yes, there will be no problem."

"Good, now tell me…" the older man started.

As Tom assessed he had heard much enough he decided to get out of there before they will finish their conversation. He had to contact Fuller immediately and tell him the news. But unfortunately as he moved back he hit the laboratory table and several glass bottles and test tubes fell on the floor and broke with loud noise.

"Shit!" was the only what Tom had time to think because a second after first glass landed on the floor he was running towards the door and then along the corridor.

"Don't let him to escape!" Guardian shouted.

Tom was on half way towards exit when somebody hit his back and he fell heavily on the floor with full speed. He tried to struggle to get free but two pairs of hands turned him violently on his back and he was met with stunned face of Chris Mycroft.

"Tom!" He shouted surprised. "What are you doing here?"

In the same time approached his companions with Guardian on the front. "Who is that?" The leader of the group demanded. "Do you know him?"

"Erm... It is Tom Harrison I was talking you about."

"Aah…" Guardian bent himself and looked closer at Tom with interest. "Our delightful new candidate to Omega – Alfa Brotherhood. Can you tell me m'boy what were you doing here?"

Tom flicked off holding him hands with quick move and stood up on his feet. In the mean time he was desperately thinking about some way to get out of there.

"Chris mentioned about some mysterious meeting taking place today, so I was curious what it was about."

Guardian shot murderous gaze towards Chris who seemed to shrink in himself with fear before the older man. Then Guardian turned all his attention back to the young man.

"So, because you were curious you just followed my pitiful subordinates and overheard our private conversation?" He said, not even expecting answer because he continued half with anger half with pleasure. "Did you know that curiosity killed the cat?"

Tom was opening his mouth to give some cheeky response hoping his self–confidence could help him to obtain Guardian's acceptance. But then somebody got in the conversation.

"I know you!" Everybody in the corridor turned towards the short–well build man who spoke for the first time during this meeting. His voice betrayed astonishment and long restrained anger. "You are a cop!" With the last word he moved forward so that Tom with growing panic recognized a man who he himself arrested for selling drugs in the school in their precinct about three months ago.

"A cop!" Guardian shouted surprised. "Jimmy! Are you sure you are not mistaken? He is too young to be a cop."

"No. It is Tom Harrison" Chris broke in quickly fearing that if Tom really was a cop Chris would be in big trouble by trusting him so foolishly. "He is a student in the same class as me… He moved from Boston University of Technology. I was talking with professor Potts about him."

"Don't let him to mislead you by his young appearance." Jimmy warned them. "I did this mistake and finished in jail. He is really a cop from Jump Street programme, people there are working undercover between young people."

"Well, well. That's a surprise." Guardian said. "I was aware of FBI agents nosing into my business. They are still making me troubles. But police? And undercover? They have to feel desperate to reach so low." After he finished he moved towards Tom towering above the smaller young man, grabbed him by his hair and forced his head back. Hanson felt an icy shiver going down his spine as he saw cruel twinkle in Guardian's eyes.

"Well, Tom" he hissed. "I think we need to have a 'chat'."

Hearing that, Tom was desperate to find any way out of this situation. He was sure after that 'chat' he will be killed. Guardian won't leave him alive if not for the sake of his safety (because Tom saw his face and knew his secrets) he will do this for the sake of pure pleasure.

oOo

"God, please" Tom whispered desperately. "Let Fuller be still in the Chapel." He was standing in the pay phone box panting heavily, tired after exhausting run.

Soon after he left in hurry the Genetic Technology Institute building he realized he was followed by Guardian companions. It didn't take them much time to bring themselves to order and gather another people for help and tread on his heels. Last half an hour Tom tried to lose them in the unfamiliar for him area, but they seemed to know exactly where to go and didn't let him to leave boarders of University. Finally Tom dared to stop and rest for a moment because he didn't hear and see any disturbance in the cold late evening air. The young officer was aware that without help of his friends from the Chapel he had no chance to get out of here in one piece. He needed help. The sooner the better.

"Jump Street Chapel, Fuller speaking." Finally there was answer on the other side of wire.

"It's Tom" Hanson gasped quickly and then without drawing single breath he continued. "I need backup immediately. I am somewhere around University." Tom looked around looking for any trace of his oppressors. "I was following Chris... I saw Guardian and his client but they noticed me... There was Jimmy Clarke, he recognized me... Now they are chasing after me."

"Tom! Are you hurt?" Fuller asked frightened by his heavy breath.

"No, it is from run." Hanson answered quickly aware what Captain was thinking at the moment.

"We will be as quick as we can! Just another question, Tom. Have you seen his face?"

"Yes and…" Tom started simultaneously looking towards suddenly disturbing and growing pair of lights on his right and shocked gasped "Oh God…" as he realized there was a car closing up to him. Tom didn't have chance to avoid the impact, it was too late. The only move he managed to do was to rise his arms protectively in desperate try to defend himself against inevitable.

In the Chapel Adam Fuller stood up unconsciously and pressing forcefully earphone to his head listened in horror as something hit the call box on the other side. He could hear Tom's short groan of pain lost in the noise of cracks and scattered broken glass. After that the connection was cut off and there was only silence. Fuller replaced the earphone quickly back and with shaking hands dialed new number.

"Doug?"

oOo

4


	9. Scary news, scary thoughts

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 9.**

oOo

'Scary news, scary thoughts'

oOo

As Doug got the news from Captain he was seriously frightened about Tom. Fuller said that Hanson managed to get to the meeting place and got know everything they needed to catch Guardian, but unfortunately his presence there was revealed and he himself recognized. Although the young cop managed to flee, Guardians' dogs hunted him until they found Hanson calling for help to Chapel and destroyed the call box he was in.

Now Penhall was looking at the knocked down and damaged box and he was terrified. Concluding from the remains of the box the car which hit it wasn't in full speed. That fact let hold up the hopes that the attackers didn't mean to kill. But still the impact could make much hurt to the person being inside. Doug partially was relieved because they didn't find much blood, there was hope Tom wasn't seriously injured. But the most unbearable was that his best friend disappeared. When they arrived on the scene he wasn't there. They searched every building and corner in the University area. Dennis checked Brotherhood dorms and Judy was calling every hospital and hostel around in case Tom was there. Doug hoped that if Hanson wasn't badly hurt he would contact with the Chapel till now and if on the other hand he was injured he couldn't go far away during last hour. He just had to be somewhere here. That uncertainty was driving the young officer more and more frantically worried with every passing minute.

"Doug?" Judy came up to the officer and grabbed his arm tenderly. "Captain says we should go back to the Chapel. We can't help here any more... Doug?"

Penhall didn't move. He couldn't, so he just remained standing still unable to force himself to leave place where his best friend was being not further than sixty minutes ago. Maybe when they will try again they will finally find Tom somewhere cursing Doug and the rest of the team for delay.

"Doug lets go." Judy urged. She also was worried about Tom, she wanted get to Chapel and start to do something to find him as quick as possible.

"No, I will stay here and look for him again." Doug opposed.

"Doug!" Fuller approached him circling the remains of the call box and joined him. Behind silently trailed Booker and Ioki. "There is no point of staying here" he started, but when he saw Doug shaking his head stubbornly he continued factually. "If Guardian... killed Tom" Captain felt cold shudder going down his back at that words "we should have find his body till now. But you know he didn't do that – you've seen the call box. Guardian needs him for something. Now we have to use all our power to get know where he is keeping him."

Doug closed his eyes and embraced himself protectively against Captains words. He felt black despair soaking slowly into his soul and mind. He knew Fuller was right but he was scared to death to admit this. The very thought that his best friend was at the mercy of Guardian and what that guy was able to do to Tom turned painfully his stomach upside down.

"Doug?" Fuller asked gently but urgently. "I know you are worried, so are we. Just let us start work. Please!"

Penhall turned his head towards Captain shocked by his pleading tone. Then he looked at Judy and then Harry and Dennis. He could see in their eyes worry caused by the same question arising in their minds: to what horrible acts will resort a man who with cold blood had beaten, raped and stabbed Michael Cooper and killed similar way many more before?

"Let's go!" Doug said finally and rushed to his car abruptly impatient to start doing something to find his friend before Guardian will touch him.

oOo

_Somewhere_

First thing he felt as he slowly made his way towards consciousness was cold. It was overwhelming him and while later his body started to shiver in a response to that unpleasant feeling. Tom made a move to fold his arms around chest trying to trap vanishing warm but he managed only to invoke pain in his back and chest. With groan he woke up entirely and opened his eyes. First he just stayed like that for several minutes lying limply and looking dully ahead. He tried to get to himself and comprehend in his surroundings. He was lying down on the cold, lumpy stone floor. He could feel one of the tiles pinching into his already throbbing in pain right side he was on. It became clear to him he wasn't in hospital and in any known place, and concluding from the pain in his body he wasn't dead too. Where was he then?

Within several minutes the memory of last events before he lost his consciousness started flow back to his mind causing his body thrill. He remembered Guardian, the meeting, run for life and impact with the car.

He didn't remember what happened after the accident, certainly he didn't remember being moved from the scene but it became obvious to him he had to be kidnapped. Surprisingly they didn't kill him before but Hanson was certain there was death sentence hanging above his head. After all he knew Guardian secrets now. He was in great danger. He had to get out of here... Tom raised his head. Wherever it was.

Tom sat up with effort and tenderly checked his injuries first. He was relieved as he found out the blow to the call box didn't cause any serious damage to his body. There weren't any broken bones and deep bleeding wounds. He was just very painful, especially on his right side and back. Under tattered t-shirt and jeans there were lots of bruises and abrasions going along his right calf and further up from thigh through hip and up his chest. His right leg was a little numb from the blow and probably he twisted his ankle, for it was stiff and puffed up.

After he finished the examinations he turned himself on all fours and struggled up on his feet. It was time to check his surroundings precisely. To his dismay it wasn't easy to walk. The injuries caused much pain and his right leg wasn't good support due to sharp pain in his hip weakening all limb. Tom pressed hard his hand to the hip and limped awkwardly towards the closest wall, leaned against it and looked around.

He was in some chamber like room with stone walls and with no windows. It was lightened brightly by a single bare bulb hanging down the high ceiling. In front of him there was big and solid wooden door. On his right side there was big iron bar put instead the wall, parting the chamber in two rooms. Although Tom was sure every possible ways in his prison leading outside were locked down he couldn't help but force his painful body to move and check them anyway. The wooden door didn't even move a single inch. And the bar on the other end of the room was locked from outside with the padlock. Tom sighed and looked mechanically behind the bar. The room on the other side was empty and bare as the one Tom was in. The only furniture there was old stone altar in the middle of the room and old and dirty sculpture of angel standing next to it. With another sight of resignation Tom cast last gaze around the room and surprised noticed in the far corner on his right there was a passage with narrow steps behind. If only he had skeleton key or at least piece of wire he could try to open the padlock, and see where the steps were leading, but without them it was just another obstacle not to overcome. Feeling his hopes melting down Tom hobbled back to the wall he was standing before.

Clearly it was some kind of chapel or old church. Tom started to fear it was the place where Guardian was going to arrange his ceremony. If it was true, his friends didn't have chance to find him here. At least not in next several hours. At present nobody knows the location of Guardians hiding place. The thought made his head spinning. He was left on his own. He was left alone with Guardian.

"_Oh God"_ he whispered as the realization came to him and then never known before fear started fill his body causing him shiver slightly. He will die. He knew for sure Guardian will kill him, and Tom couldn't prevent this in any way, just wait for it.

As a police officer he had met lots of dangerous people, he was put in many dangerous situations, often threatening his life. Many times he faced one eyed herald of death in form of outlet of gun aiming at his head. But always he felt he had some sort of control over it and mostly everything happened so quick he didn't have time to think about danger and consequences. He never considered he could die. But now was different.

Now he had time. His head started to show him pictures of him being killed, being dead. It became so true and inevitable, so close.

First time in his life Tom started to feel unsure about his future and totally helpless. He didn't want to die, he was too young and had so many things to do, to learn, people to meet... He felt tears of despair forcing to his eyes. He thought about his mother, she will break down. He hoped Doug and Ioki will take care over her. Suddenly he felt deep sorrow he won't have any more opportunity to argue with them or listen to Doug's complaints over the paperwork. And Judy... Words couldn't express what he felt about her. He loved her, but truly couldn't tell if as a lover or as a fiend. That feeling confused him. After she was raped, and then they spent night together, they got closer to each other although they never did it again. They never talked about that night or their feelings to each other.

Tom sighed deeply. He just couldn't bare the thought he won't see them again. The life will go on but without him. He slid down the wall, then bent his knees and embraced them with his arms. He remained in that position looking dully into the space before him until he heard somebody turning the key in the door in front of him.

oOo


	10. Guardian for the second time

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 10.**

oOo

'Guardian for the second time'

oOo

As soon as Tom noticed the slight stirring of the door knob he blinked and ignoring pain, immediately struggled to his feet. The standing position seemed to be more appropriate to face his fate than sitting one. He didn't feel so helpless then. But it didn't help anyway. Despite of hard tries of staying calm he could feel his heart pumping nervously in his chest, causing the adrenaline spread quickly through veins all around his body. He had to admit he really feared the coming meeting with Guardian and how it was going to end.

There was a sound of turning the key in the door. It turned twice with strange distant sound echoing in his ears. Everything became so surrealistic. Tom closed his eyes and exhaled. It felt as if time slowed drastically, as if letting him to enjoy last seconds of life. But instead to recall nice moments of his life his mind started plague him with another, unwanted thoughts. Of him dying. How they are going to kill him, if it will be quick or not. How it felt dying and if it was painful? He imagined himself being dead. After all, when it will be over he won't feel anything anymore. No fear, no pain...

With disturbing creak of the wickets the door started to open in slow motion. Tom shifted his eyes and observed it, feeling as if he wasn't really there. Everything felt unreal and misshapen. Maybe death itself wasn't so fearful. At least everybody was going to die, and now it was just his turn... Surprisingly he started to accustom with that thought, somehow he felt to come with terms with it. And realizing that Hanson decided he won't let the dread of Guardian and how was he going to end his life overwhelm him. Because whatever happens, in the end there will be only death. And Tom didn't fear death anymore.

When the door opened ajar Tom shifted in his position. If he is going to die he will do it on his own terms. With head raised up and fighting. And from now on, as if on somebody's sign, the time turned to run fast again, the sounds switched on and became clear and sharp.

To Tom's prison entered only two people. It was Guardian himself dressed in his inseparable cloak and Jimmy Clarke.

"Well, well Tommy." Guardian said smiling with a little surprised tone as he saw Tom standing straight and with strange self-confident expression. "I didn't expect you in so good condition after such close contact with a car."

"You don't expect many things about me." Tom answered challengingly looking straight to Guardians evil eyes and simultaneously pressing his back harder to the wall behind.

"Yes, I am sure about that, we had small proof of that when you managed to get to the Brotherhood, didn't we?" The older man said it with small express of appreciation watching Tom closely. Then he turned towards Jimmy. "Still it is hard to me to believe he is a cop, even after I did my homework."

"If you did your homework you know my friends from police are looking for me now." Tom answered willing desperately to get any information about his friend's doings. Instinct didn't let Tom to abandon hopes that somehow he will survive.

"Oh yes, they are. But don't rise your hopes, Tommy. They won't find you. They are looking in wrong places."

"You underestimate them."

"FBI didn't find this place as long as I moved to the city two years ago, police won't be better."

"Still I think you underestimate them."

Guardian getting annoyed with the conversation shrugged his arms and said:

"Believe what you want, but in the meanwhile we have an unfinished 'chat' to hold." He looked at Tom assessing him precisely. "Before we start just satisfy my curiosity Tommy. How did you get that Brotherhood was my working group and the Sect only cover?"

"Just luck." Tom answered shortly.

"No. I think it was something more. Nobody managed to get to me as close as you." There was a little pause; Tom could guess Guardian was thinking about possible bad results of Tom's messing in the Brotherhood if not Jimmy. "Now to the point, Tommy." Guardian abruptly turned towards young cop with narrowed eyes and anger in his voice. "I became incautious last time and let federals to close to me. Thanks to informations you will share with me I am going to get rid of them."

"How can you be so sure I know anything?" Tom asked.

"It is obvious for me that you know something useful. How else would you get to the Brotherhood, mhm? If it will be not efficient, you should know who among your friends could tell me more, and I will engage 'chat' with him."

Tom was speechless. The direction 'chat' was leading to him just gross misunderstanding. What made Guardian to think that FBI is sharing any informations about their results with police? It was always exactly quite the contrary. Hanson started to think Guardian was becoming paranoid.

"I can't tell you anything, Guardian. You should know that federals are always grudging every information they posses."

"I will try anyway" he answered with impatience, and then added. "At least we will have some fun. And now, for start, tell me how did they blow my transaction with van Hoffen in the docks two weeks ago?"

"I don't know, I told you..."

"Don't lie!" Shouted Guardian furiously losing slowly his temper. "Who was the snitch?"

Tom managed only to shake his head pressing at the same time harder his back to the wall behind trying to move away from his angry and almost murderous eyes. He even started to shuffle himself away along the wall slowly and as imperceptibly as possible from his present place in order to find some space to escape or fight. Though, soon his further progress was interrupted when furious Guardian noticed it and caught the cop on the neck with one hand and squeezed it forcefully causing Tom choke.

"Don't you even think you can outwit me, Tommy!" The older man shouted it with anger shaking him brutally. Then he threw the younger man against the wall. "And don't be fool being so stubborn. It is depending only on you how much you will suffer before I will kill you."

"I can't tell you what I don't know." Tom managed only to whisper it through painful throat. Then he struggled on his knees and further up until he finally was on his feet again. In that time his voice was back. "So I suppose you can kill me now and not waste your time!" Tom almost shouted out the last sentence wincing on his own bravado and coursing himself for it. To his surprise though Guardian burst into laughter, but Tom didn't miss his eyes remained cold.

"Oh Tommy!" He started amused looking appreciatingly at Tom. "How could you think I am going to kill you so soon? It would be such a waste!"

Tom watched him highly astonished not able to grasp his intentions.

"Don't you remember? Soon we have our little ceremony in Brotherhood. I wouldn't like you to miss it." He slid his gaze from Tom's face down his body and up again. "You will be the main attraction of the evening."

Tom made unconsciously step back at that. He felt his stomach turning up side down when new dread started to fill his body, as he realized the implications of the meaning of Guardian's words.

"Now." Guardian's voice became abruptly cold again. "I see you are not going to cooperate free willingly, so apparently my friend Jimmy will get his chance to revenge." After that words Guardian moved back to give space to another man and started mumbling something in language Tom couldn't identify. It sounded bad for him, really bad. He felt it worse when Guardian finally commented his actions back in English.

"And soon you will dance with the death."

In that time Jimmy approached the young officer with pleased smile and after Guardians words faded away he immediately sent first blow towards Hanson's head. Tom managed to avoid his fist on time mechanically jerking himself on side, but paid for that with sudden pain in his bruised torso the movement woke up. Trying to catch breath to his lungs he was completely off guard what was exploited by Jimmy who with next blow sent Tom on the floor.

"Jimmy, I would appreciate if you didn't damage his face too much. I want to have some fun with him before sacrafacion." Guardian broke in watching with pleasure as Tom curled up from pain after following kicks into his already bruised midsection and back. The young cop tried in vain to cover himself with arms against never ending and painful blows. Jimmy didn't even give him chance do defend himself. On Guardian's lips grown a smile of delight as he saw Tom's body first tensed in pain and in self-defense against it and then slowly with every following blow becoming more relaxed and finally completely limp.

oOo


	11. Time is running away

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 11.**

oOo

'Time is running away'

oOo

Judy was walking nervously around her desk. She already finished talking with Tom's mother. The poor woman was frantically worried about her only child. The worst was Judy couldn't tell her anything to calm and soothe her. She herself didn't know anything about Tom, and she didn't want to lie.

Now she was thinking intensively of the way to find the place of Guardian's stay or at least where possibly the ceremony was going to take place. They checked all possible deserted churches, chapels, buildings of not known use, even the undergrounds of the old brewers in the suburbs. They even searched again the place where Michael Cooper was found. Without luck. It seemed as if after sacraficion he was moved to another place, and the mess with blood and dead animals around was made only for show. Guardian was careful.

Her head was aching from the lack of sleep and hunger, both sensations distracting her thoughts effectively. Though she didn't dare to make a brake. They have to think of something to find Tom. Soon. It was late Wednesday today. A whole second day after Tom was kidnapped and everybody in the Chapel was becoming anxious about his fate with every passing hour. Fuller assumed they have time till Saturday afternoon to find Tom alive. He suspected they won't kill him before the ceremony no matter if he gives them whatever they want or not. Guardian likes to play his sick role of satanic leader with this ceremonies and human sacrifices at all.

Judy tried to force her mind back to the case, but worry made her thoughts aiming to Tom again. She finally decided to talk with Dennis about his progress in the case. Fuller cancelled most of the cases in the Chapel, willing as many people as possible to put all the efforts to find their missing friend on time. That way Dennis found himself in front of computer combing through police archives looking for any evidence of Guardian's presence and activities in the city.

"Got something, Dennis?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope." Dennis sighed heavily and leaned back on his chair. "It seems as if he didn't exist, he was never caught, at least never as Guardian." He looked at Judy's worried face. "We will find him, Jude."

"Thanks, but I don't have any more ideas how."

"Maybe you should rest. You are not looking very well."

"Oh thanks again, that was really nice" Judy answered with sarcastic tone.

"I am serious. You will think better after you rest."

"And what about you? You spent last forty eight hours in the Chapel as well. You need rest as much as me."

"No, I'm ok. Really. I slept on the couch in Fuller's office when you were out acting Doug's driver..."

"Hi guys!" Doug broke into their conversation as he entered quickly the room followed by Ioki. "Did you find something more? We checked the old mansion as you asked but there was nothing..."

"Well..."

"...And the undergrounds of swimming pool..."

"Doug."

"Did you know there was synagogue before?"

"Doug!" Judy finally shouted at her friend irritated of his never-ending tirade. Not only she noticed that after Tom's disappearance Doug became restless, he was notoriously looking for something to do, to move and not to think. That's why he was the only one who managed to spend last two days in his car going around the city from one to the another place looking for Tom. Only his drivers changed regularly.

"What?" Doug asked surprised of the sharp tone in her voice.

"You're talking and talking and nobody can say anything!"

"Well, I presume we have more common bad habits than I thought." Doug let to get a bit sarcasm to his voice though deep in his mind he had to admit he wasn't aware of his constant talk until Judy broke in.

"What do you mean?" The female officer asked sharply feeling anger filling her veins ready to explode.

Ioki seeing that their conversation is closing to disaster held Judy's arms and turned her towards himself and started to soothe her. "Judy, take it easy. Just calm down. And you Doug..." Ioki turned to his another friend as he noticed him opening his mouth "...be quiet for a moment, please."

"But she..."

"But he..." Both Doug and Judy started simultaneously.

"Stop! Both of you!" Ioki finally exploded, his own anger surprising himself. "Stop before we will be at each other's throats!"

"What's the noise about here?" Captains' voice came suddenly from the entrance door cutting the air and turning everybody's attention on his person. "And why are you not working?"

"Er..." Doug started uncertainly.

"Well..." Judy mumbled looking guilty at Doug. They already realized stupidity of their actions.

"They are going to kill each other, coach." Dennis helped them.

"Sorry, Captain." Doug and Judy found suddenly something interesting on the floor, because they started watch it very intently.

"Judy, when did you sleep last time?" Fuller's voice became concerned.

"I don't know" she shrugged her arms. "Something about... erm... two days ago."

"And you Doug?"

"Well..." Penhall realized surprised he didn't sleep from the day Tom was... Tom was... "Erm, I think I will be all right, Coach. The most important thing is to find Tom."

"Tom doesn't need us exhausted, unable to think straight and fighting with each other. Mind that you are not the only ones in the Chapel who are looking for him. Now, go home and rest. Come tomorrow morning with some good ideas. We will need a lot of them."

"Captain," said Judy quietly. "Does it mean federals didn't tell you anything?"

Fuller sighed deeply and lowered his arms as if resigned. "Yes, they don't know anything more than we do, or at least they say so."

"So we are back where we started two days ago," said Dennis gloomy. "And the time is running away."

oOo


	12. Dance with the death

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 12.**

oOo

'Dance with the death'

oOo

_Wednesday_

Tom gasped suddenly coming back to consciousness. His mind noticed strange change in the air around as if everything tensed waiting for something coming. He felt some strange warmness moving down his cheek towards neck. Hanson wrenched his head on his side trying to get rid of it and opened his eyes to see what caused that warm sensation. He surely didn't want any rodent to close to him too much not to mention touch his face. But as soon as his eyes accustomed with the bright light coming from the bulb in the ceiling he regretted it wasn't a rat. All his still a bit blurry vision was filled with Guardian's amused face, his hand closing back to Tom's face again. The young cop jerked himself back disgusted and ignoring pain the movement caused he struck forcefully Guardian's hand with sweeping movement of his arm .

"Don't touch me you sick bastard!"

At that unexpected and insolent action Guardian's face changed abruptly into almost hateful and cruel.

"Don't you dare..." he started and slapped his victims face forcefully to mark his words. Tom blinked at sudden stinging in his right cheek. Even though the feeling fuelled his anger at treatment he recieved and he struggled even stronger to get rid of the man, he didn't have chance to do this. Guardian with no effort managed to avoid the smaller man's attacs and then continued:

"... to hit me anymore!" With following much stronger slap he sent Tom's head on his side. Then quickly he immobilized Tom's arms with one hand and with another catched his hair forcing his head brutally back. He cast a look on the defeated and defenceless form lying under him and smiled at the sight of the exposed neck. He closed-up his face and almost touching Tom's ear he whispered:

"Soon you will beg me to touch you like that, Tommy. When Jimmy finishes asking you questions, you will even start to like this." After he said that he strengthed the grip on his prisoner's hair and started to move his tongue along Hanson's bare neck. The young officer gritted his teeth with disgust and struggled to move himself away from Guardian. The older man just laughed aloud at those vainly efforts and with malicious pleasure moved his wet tongue and lips up Tom's neck reaching the top of his chin and then, to Tom's horror, touched his lips.

"Oh God, no!" Tom forced his head away and yelled with all his power hoping the action itself will cause the nightmare to stop. It was too much for the young cop so he started again writhing himself desperately in the strong Guardian's grip trying simultaneously to forget about the pain in his body and the rising bile in the stomach. In the mean time he managed somehow to free his hands and move them towards his tormentors' neck and squeeze it forcefully, adrenaline and fear giving him strength he needed. Guardian surprised of this action moved himself back and catched Tom's arms trying to break his grip before he will choke to death. Unfortunately for him he lost his balance and fell on the floor forcing the young cop to follow him. Tom, not aware how and when, found himself on the top of Guardian's body with his hands still cutting off flow of the air to his tormentor's lungs.

The fight wasn't long after that. Tom who still wasn't fully aware of his doings beginning it, didn't take into account the presence of another person in his cell. He paid for that being brutally kicked off from the top of Guardian's body. The fog of pain covered Hanson's mind as he landed hardly on the floor. But still with the adrenaline in his veins he felt he could fight his captors so he struggled awkwardly to get back on his feet.

In this time, with Jimmy's help, extremely furious Guardian managed to get on his feet and close to Tom, who supporting himself on his elbows tried in vain to get up. The older man took off his cloak and handed it to his companion. Then he sent first vicious kick into Tom's ribs saying:

"Clearly you can't wait when you will dance with the death, huh?"

oOo

_Thursday_

"Shit!" Judy irritated reached for something she could vent her frustration on and threw it ahead which met with somebody's "Ouch!" but she missed it and furiously stood up and started walk around her desk for about tenth time this afternoon.

"Judy!" Doug's voice was resigned. "Would you please quit throwing your books on me? Note that we need every good working and undamaged head."

"Oh, sorry Doug."

"I think nothing can harm your head anymore, Doug. Your head is a hopeless case..." Ioki commented his partners' words, trying to enlighten their moods a bit, but he was interrupted by a loud shout.

"Gotcha!" Dennis shouted to the display of the computer he was still working on, throwing his arms up in a gesture of victory.

"Something interesting, Dennis?" Doug closed to him with hope followed by Judy and Ioki.

"Well..." Dennis tried to hide the pride in his voice, but failed it. "I managed to get to the private files of FBI. I think..."

"What!" The three cops cried in unison highly surprised.

"You've broken into FBI database?" Doug asked with admiration.

"It is illegal, Dennis! You can't enter FBI archives just like that without consequences!" Judy was terrified.

"I know that, Jude but they didn't give us chance, did they? Huh?"

"What do you expect to find there, Booker?" Doug cut off the conversation willing to check what informations they would get from their new source. He completely ignored Hoffs' accusing stare.

"But Doug!" Judy shouted, she just couldn't believe her ears. "It is illegal!"

"Give it up, Judy." Ioki catched her arms willing to calm the young women down. "You won't win with them."

"I don't believe, you too Ioki?"

"The evil is already done." Ioki answered matter of factly. "Let's use it until we have the opportunity. Maybe it is the only way to find Tom." Though in spite what he had already said, he didn't like the idea of breaking the law messing with FBI.

"Oh." Judy stared at him for a moment. Ioki's mention about Tom had awoken her worries and melted down all her anger and fear about breaking the law. "Okey. Dennis could you enlighten us what's in your head?"

"Of course." He smiled. "As you know Guardian didn't act in our city all the time. I am going to find out where he was working before and how. And I want to get know about him as much as possible. Maybe he uses some kind of scheme."

"But question is how are you going to start." Judy asked.

"Erm... I thought about checking his connection with Jimmy Clarke for beginning and then... well..."

"Maybe you should..." Doug started excited. He got an idea. "Maybe you should look there for another satanistic sects connected with drugs traffic and rapes. You know, maybe somewhere there between them you will find Guardian."

"That's an idea." Dennis answered.

"And I think we should ask for help some priest or specialist who is familiar with satanistic sects." Doug continued. "Maybe he could give us some clues."

"Mhm..." Dennis raised his brows surprised, and then with a smile looking straight at Penhall he commented. "You know, maybe Judy should throw books on your head bit more often. You're getting ideas after that."

"Well, every way is good." Doug smiled back to Dennis.

"But..." groaned Judy looking at them astonished. It was unbelieveable for her Doug and Dennis talked with each other without constant snapping. Though their new relationship didn't bother her too long because she was concerned about Tom much more and she was disappointed at their ideas. "I thought after risking our carriers you will think of something more spectacular."

"What did you expect Judy?" Dennis asked. "To find in the FBI archives ready map leading to Tom?"

"No, it's just..." She suddenly felt tears filling her eyes. "I can't wait. I am so scared about him. What is happening with him now."

Doug approached the female officer and put his arms around her. His eyes became wet as well.

"So are we."

oOo


	13. Water and death

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 13.**

oOo

'Water and death'

oOo

"Oh damn you!" Tom hissed angrily as the piece of wire slipped out of his scratched and stiff fingers and fell on the floor again. Last one and half hour he tried desperately to open the padlock in the bars which stubbornly kept the gate closed denying Tom to escape from his cold prison. He was using a thin gold–plated handle of broken dark–glasses he found lying in the corner of his cell. Apparently Guardian lost it in their struggle during his last visit.

Tom swallowed uneasily at the memory. Still he had to fight waves of nausea at the very recollection of Guardian's sticky touch, a touch which caused Tom felt dirty, tainted. After that he almost welcomed with relieve the proceeding beating, though it left him extremely painful and weak, and this time certainly with broken ribs. The worst was the knowledge that Guardian didn't finish with him yet. That thought kept Hanson stubbornly fighting with the damned padlock. He had to get out of here.

But there was something else. Something he didn't take into account so far, he didn't think of, but now it scared him. Guardian knew how to torture people using not only fists and force but also without even touching them as well.

The thirst.

The young officer licked his cracked lips. After he regained consciousness about two hours ago every thought was devoted to his thirst. Not the pain pounding mercilessly in almost every part of his body nor hunger, but to the thirst. Firstly it confused him, but then he remembered vaguely it was his fourth day he was locked in here. Without any single drop of water, nor food. He recalled what he was taught in the police academy about dehydratation. A man could survive without water three to five days.

Hanson closed his eyes, drowsiness and cold overtaking him at last. He listened to the rapid rate of his heart, calling to him, repeating him only one word: water!

Tom looked powerlessly down at the shining thing lying on the floor. He had to open the padlock now, before he will be so dehydrated and weak he won't be able to move and think clearly. But looking down at it, so far from his reach, he started to wonder if after he goes down to pick it up will he find enough strength to gather himself and stand up again.

Soon his concerns were solved, as the sudden dizziness disabled his body forcing his legs to buckle under him. He couldn't help a loud groan leave his mouth as he slid down the bars on his bottom, painfully jarring his bruised right thigh. Stifling a cry Tom turned himself carefully on his left side trying instinctively to get away from the pain. Unfortunately the movement woke up dormant pounding pains all around his body into throbbing sensation threatening him to faint.

It took Tom some time to get his acts together. Ignoring pain he gathered the wire, struggled to the sitting position and propped his back against bars. He stayed in that position for several minutes focusing himself only on breathing until the pains decreased to a bearable level so that finally he decided he is ready to act. But soon after he made first move to push himself up, he suddenly heard the hateful sound of key opening the door to his prison. Tom froze terrified and tried to hide the precious wire in the pocket of his jeans. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough, and Guardian noticed Hanson's strange movement. Without a word, with a snooty look in his eyes, he approached Tom, caught both his wrists squeezing them painfully and causing Tom to lessen his grip on the wire. Guardian looked at it falling on the floor and then turned his gaze towards the padlock.

"Trying to escape, Tommy?" With those words he pulled Tom's wrists roughly up forcing him to stand on his feet. "Jimmy! Bring the chains!"

Hanson managed to rest his body against bars, all his weight on his healthy left leg. He didn't say anything to deny Guardians words. He didn't dare for fear his voice brakes down showing how defeated and depressed he felt now. The last and only chance to get away from this mess was lost. Tom watched helplessly Guardian pushing the thin wire, which was part of his own glasses before, inside keyhole in the padlock and then broke it down.

"It wasn't wise on you, Tommy. Now the rest of your time here you will spend chained to the wall..." Guardian smiled before continuation. He looked at Jimmy holding heavy and rusty chains and a hammer. "...and very uncomfortable..."

Tom looked at him with disbelief. How any human being could threat people like that, with such hatred and pure pleasure of seeing them hurt and humiliated. How it happened that Tom was here anyway. Why nobody came to rescue him. Why his friends left him alone, with that... beast.

Tom watched Guardian coming for him.

He fought. Of course he did, although he knew how useless his actions were He was no match for them in his current condition, beaten and dehydrated. He tried to get away from Guardian's grip using his fists and legs. Only what he gained were more bruises on his body. Guardian managed to drag Tom along the room and press him to the stony wall. In this time Jimmy hammered an iron peg holding the chain to the wall. Tom started to fumble again as he saw Jimmy closing a heavy hoop around his neck causing Tom to choke because of the uncomfortable pressure on his trachea. Then he noticed Guardians grip loosening. Defeated and shocked, Tom let his trembling body slide down the wall too weak to hold straight. Surrounded by sounds of malicious giggles Tom's mind started slowly slipping away into darkness and most welcomed by him obliviousness.

oOo

Next time when Tom opened his eyes he noticed he was alone. Alone and chained to the wall. He tried to swallow but the action caused strange pressure to his neck. The hoop was so tight it didn't leave any place for even basic movement like swallowing. Tom closed his eyes trying to stop increasing feeling of panic. His heart started to race so quickly, hammering into his damaged ribs, he found difficult to breathe. God, how he wished it was over. However awful his end would be he wanted it to come now and finish his misery.

"_Doug, where are you? Help me please!" _The desperate and full of pain inner cry appeared in his foggy mind, forcing him to think about his friends. They didn't forget about him. They couldn't. They just can't find Guardian's place. _"But they will"_ Hanson reassured himself. And he will not give up.

Tom turned his head cautiously and looked at the iron peg above. He knew it was impossible and even insane but he decided to remove it. He had no idea what he will do next, but he had to try anyway. The alternative was sitting down and going mad from worry, pulsing pain and cold. And the fucking thirst.

"_Water."_

It was the word that haunted him, conscious or not, driving him almost crazy. He tried to swallow at the thought, but the hoop tightened on his neck again. But he ignored it. More important for him became the fact that his mouth was completely dry and sticky. It meant he had little time left. His body was loosing more and more water with every passing hour. Soon there won't be a single drop left in him. He was dying.

"_No!"_ Tom refused to give up. He closed his eyes and struggled on his knees, then grabbed the chain and pulled.

oOo

"Doug!" The called man stirred and moved away from the voice. But then he felt somebody shaking him stubbornly. He made angry sound and waved his arm dismissingly. Nobody had right to distract him now. Nobody had right to demand him to leave his friend alone. Not any more. No more…

With tightly squeezed eyes he bent his head down and stifled cry. He tried to not think about the heaviness of the body resting still and safe in his arms. Thinking was simply too painful. It was tearing his soul, his body, all his conscious being.

After so long time of searching for their lost friend they finally managed to track Guardian. But it was fucking too late for Tom.

It was Judy who found him first. He remembered a scream of horror which led him to his female friend standing above stone altar and looking at deathly still form lying on. And even after he turned her around away from that sight and took her into tight embrace she was still screaming and screaming and screaming…

And Doug himself with his wide eyes stuck on the body of his friend spread in front of him with hands and feet stretched and tied to the sides of the altar and with silvery dagger sticking out of his chest, he was screaming as well.

"Doug, for God's sake!" This voice again.

"Go away!" The police officer jerked away hand squeezing his shoulder. The movement caused that he loosened his strong grip on his friends limp body resting in his protective arms which started to slide down. "No!" He cried away desperately and made a move forward to catch his friend. But suddenly Tom was out of his reach. With terror he watched his body disappearing from his view.

"Oh come on! Wake up man!"

Startled, Doug opened his eyes abruptly and met with tired, but how sweet face of his partner Judy Hoffs.

"Judy?" He asked, still a bit dozed.

"You ware screaming in your dream, Doug." She informed looking straight into his eyes. She looked concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…" He answered weakly. But giving it second thought he said earnestly: "No, not really, Judy."

The young woman just stared at him and waited silently for continuation. Taking from his wild tossing during the nap and pale face she guessed that whatever he was dreaming about it was terrible enough to shake him very strong. She had never seen him like that before.

"I had a dream." He started uncertainly. "About Tom."

Judy moved back from his side as he raised and sat up on Fullers couch and then joined him sitting down next to him.

"Guardian killed him" he continued, "during sacrifice. And… And I hold him in my arms." Doug stretched his arms forward and looked at it as if he expected to find Tom still lying there. "It was so real, Judy." He looked at her with his eyes getting more and more wet. Unwilling her to see him crying, he covered his face and exhaled deeply. But he broke completely when he felt her taking him into cuddle and started sob silently.

"Shhh…" She rocked him. "You'll see everything will be all right." They stayed in that position for several minutes, until Doug moved away with small embarrassed sound and wiped his eyes dry.

"Erm… Thanks Jude." He mumbled.

"It's okay." She smiled to him. "What do we have friends for, eh?"

Doug returned the smile and stood up. "Time to go back to work."

They moved towards the main hall when in the door appeared Ioki.

"Good. You are awake, at last." He stated. "It is my turn…" his mouth tore into wide yawn. "ahhh… to sleep now."

"Feel free, Iokage." Doug moved on the side to make free passage for his friend to get to the couch. As he observed him lying down and propping his head comfortably on rolled jacket he asked: "Anything new about Tom?"

"No. Nothing. Dennis will tell you anyway. Oh…" He sat up abruptly, as he remembered something. "They called from hospital. Michael Cooper's state worsened. He is in coma."

oOo


	14. Higher than planes

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 14.**

oOo

'Higher then planes'

oOo

_Saturday, midday_

Dennis was blowing restlessly his fingers on the keys of the keyboard ignoring aching back and wrists. He never thought it was possible for him to move them as if he was going to break speed of light. Finally he slammed his index finger the 'enter' key and waited impatiently. That rubbish everybody called computer was too slow!

"Dennis! Hurry up!" He heard Judy's moan and sent her an incredible look. But then he decided not to comment. He understood her impatience very well. They were running out of time. Everybody in the Chapel was getting very upset and snappy. Even those new police officers who not long time ago joined the Jump Street programme, and didn't know Tom well jet, shared the widespread nervousness and anxiety. Additionally they had to suffer Blowfish' continuous complaints and bad humour. Woe betides those who carelessly crossed path with him! Not to mention from three days they lacked working coffee machine and flooded toilets.

Finally Dennis turned his gaze back on the monitor, as there was quiet sound given indicating that the computer finished analyzing, and sighed resigned.

"God! It is too much!" He shouted. "We have no time to check all of those places in several hours."

"We have to narrow the search a bit more." Judy decided. "Any ideas?"

Dennis shook his head hopelessly and covered his face with hands. Last two days they were narrowing the enormous number of possibilities using method of trial and error, elimination, pure logic, intuition, knowledge (mainly drawn from FBI archives), common sense and God only knows what else. They finished with enormous (taking into account time they had left) amount of twelve results of the most likely places the ceremony could take place. Every of them was outskirts of the city. Somewhere there was Tom. But where?

"So, let's inform everybody about our results. They should start to check them." Judy decided at once. She just hoped Fuller and Ioki will manage to pull out something from FBI this time or that Doug succeeds with the priest he was going to visit. He said that father Dominic has great experience with satanists, he helped many of former members to get out from the sect...

oOo

Tom was suddenly roused from his half sleep and hauled on his feet. Lethargically he wondered how and when it happened he quit fighting with chain. He didn't remember he decided to make break. Though he didn't bother about this as soon as he noticed with relieve the pressure on his swollen neck was abruptly released. Was it his time already?

He wasn't aware of his surroundings at all. Somebody grabbed him roughly by the arms causing him hiss through gritted teeth and pulled him outside his prison. Next thing Tom remembered was brutal meeting with the floor as somebody had thrown his numb body down on it. He didn't move, he even didn't writhe in pain, the actions caused. There was in him no strength enough to care. He just was waiting for something unknown to happen. Surely more pain and less hope.

But that what came next shocked him so strong it almost sent him into the edge of consciousness.

Water.

Water hit him and was flowing all over his body. He panted for breath completely dazed. Some hands came from nowhere and turned him on his back. Then somebody gripped his chin. Hanson opened his eyes. Guardian.

"Ceremony is coming, so you need to be shaved, Tommy." He communicated matter of factly and as he saw Tom's blank expression turning into some sort of interest and surprise he continued pleased: "And you need to be washed."

Tom didn't react; he was just lying on his back looking ahead dully. His head was spinning. Guardian's words didn't make sense for him. They wanted to wash him? Wasn't he going to be sacrificed by being stabbed into his stomach with some dagger? He surely misheard himself. Confused he closed his eyes, his thoughts distracted completely.

After so many days of being tormented by thirst he couldn't comprehend the amount of water which was surrounding him. The feeling of the liquid on his skin and lips intoxicated him. He never thought that simple water could work like the strongest drug or alcohol. The several drops he managed to swallow left him feel as if he was going to fly higher than planes. He licked his lips greedily lacking for more.

Tom felt somebody rising his shirt up, and then pulling it through his head, but confusion overwhelmed his senses so much he couldn't remember if it was good or not. Though when somebody started manipulating by his trousers a sudden alarm roused in his head causing all fog to retire gradually. He flinched weakly as he realized what was going on but strong hands pressed him to the floor. He looked down and terrified saw Guardian pulling down his trousers.

"No!" he screamed frightened and fought to escape.

This time the sudden rush of adrenaline gave him more strength to fight his attackers and finally he felt he achieved some success with struggling to free himself. But then next wave of water hit him and he almost choke as the precious liquid forced into his mouth.

Coughing, fighting for next breath, overwhelm by pain and shock he felt so drained that his moves became clumsy and easy to overpower. Finally Tom found himself being pressed to the floor by Jimmy holding his arms raised over his head and Guardian half lying on him with one hand pressing razor to Hanson's throat and another one holding his hair and bending head back.

"Now you will be nice boy and you won't move unless you want me to cut your throat."

Tom froze exhausted, his body rigid as if he wanted to melt with the floor. Even his crazy gasps slown down. He almost stopped breathing wishing himself become small and unnoticeable, so that they maybe forgot about him and left him alone.

The shaving was over soon. Guardian touched Tom's cheek checking quality of his work and smoothness of the skin under his fingers. The young cop flinched his head under that touch not hiding the disgust and hatred on his face.

"Piss off you sick pervert!" He hissed through his dry and cracked lips.

"Oh, Tommy." Guardian whispered to Hanson's ear with saddened voice. "Are you not enjoying my company? What a shame. And I didn't even start yet."

With those words he reached for soaking wet and well soaped sponge and pressed it against Tom's chest, causing stinging pain in all his scratches and abrasions.

Guardian moved his hand making circles slowly and with passion as if he was with lover. And doing this he still watched Tom, curious of his reaction. He wasn't disappointed. The young cop gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to separate himself from the world. There was suffer, pain and shame reflected on his face, the mixture which Guardian liked the most.

He smiled satisfied and then started move his hand slowly but inevitably down Hanson's naked body following wet track the sponge left behind with his lips and tongue. With pleasure he tasted every inch of Tom's skin, every curve and every hollow of his shaped slim frame.

The action caused Tom tremble from debasement and humiliation when he realized what was coming. He started fight again with desperation, but only he was able to do was to hit Guardian with every course he managed to think of.

"It is useless, Tommy. I will get what I want. And I will enjoy it as well."

And he did.

oOo


	15. Position eight

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 15.**

oOo

'Position eight'

oOo

Dennis was walking wildly from his own desk to Judy's and back again. Covering this small area repeatedly and making quick turns made his aching head spinning. He welcomed that feeling because it forced his mind to push every dark thought about Tom out in favor to attempts of keeping his body in balance. But most of the time worries stubbornly jerked him anyway. He wished he could switch off his mind and stop thinking and feeling at all. They were almost out of time and still didn't have any clue about Tom's place. To Dennis' nervousness he could add fact that Doug didn't contact with the Chapel from the noon, Fuller and Ioki were still trying to get some information from FBI in their headquarters and most of their squads were sent out looking in vain for Tom. Tom himself could be dead up till now. They could look just for his dead body… That thought was unbearable.

And now Hanson's mother.

Booker made another turn and now he faced Judy again who was sitting behind her desk. She was talking by phone and the first look at her face and body language, Dennis could tell in how difficult situation she was on. She unconsciously pressed the earphone very strong so that her fingers became white.

"Please Mrs. Hanson…" She pleaded softly fighting back tears escaping her eyes. "Please don't cry." Judy bent her head miserably down and rested it on her hand. God, how she wanted to tell Mrs. Hanson something comforting about Tom, to ease her pain and fears. She deserved something more than false consoles that everything will be all right, especially now when all hopes about finding her son were melting down.

"No, don't say that." Judy answered to the earphone. "We have reasons to believe he is still alive. We will find him. We just…" She paused afraid that her voice breaks down when her throat squeezed. All her protective walls against the true began collapsing and she started cry silently. Booker observed the play of emotions on Judy's face and he himself had troubles with keeping his eyes dry. So he turned back again and continued wild walk trying to shut his mind on everything what was happening around him.

"No Mrs. Hanson I am not crying." The young women answered and wiped quickly tears from her cheeks trying to get her acts together. "What? No! You should stay at home. There is… Mrs. Hanson?" Judy blinked a bit surprised and looked at the earphone. "She hung up."

"Poor women." Dennis commented irrelevantly not really listening to her.

"She said she will come to the Chapel."

"What?" Booker stopped his walk abruptly and faced the female cop. "It is not a good idea. You should have told her…"

"Told her what, Dennis? That there is no sense of leaving empty house where she is crying herself to death from worry about her only son and to come to the only place where she could find his friends and some support, and probably to feel she could help someway?"

"Yeah, maybe you right." Dennis answered letting out his breath he kept in the lungs while Judy's talking. He didn't have will and strength enough to argue with her. He turned again and renewed his walk. When he came closer to his desk he was startled by sudden sound coming from his phone.

"Jump Str…" He started but then recognizing the owner of the voice on the other side he shouted. "Doug! Where the hell are you?" As soon as Judy heard who was calling she picked up her own phone and listened carefully.

"Easy, Dennis. I am with father Dominic. He told me many interesting things. How about you?"

"We have got twelve results." Dennis answered, surprised by light tone in Doug's voice. He wondered what made him so pleased. "It is pretty much taking time we have left."

"Fax it to me." There was an answer. "I will give you the number."

Dennis wrote down the number and then faxed the list. During his actions there was silence on the line. After some time passed Doug acknowledged them he got the list and wanted them to give him a minute. Dennis and Judy could hear on the other side lively discussion Doug burst out with father Dominic. They couldn't understand words, but the tone in their friend's voice was getting new brighter colors, as if there was something more growing. Something more than just hopes. Dennis looked at his watch impatiently and closed his eyes. _"Hold on, Tom."_ He thought desperately. _"We will find you. Just hold on."_

"Booker!" Suddenly they could hear Doug talking to them. "Hey! Are you there?"

"Yes!" Judy and Dennis shouted simultaneously to their earphones. "Got something?" Dennis continued.

"I think so." Doug seemed to be excited. Booker shifted on his chair.

"Go on."

"Do you remember what Michael Cooper was talking about when we interviewed him last time?"

"Yeah. Some rubbish about angels with bloody tears and dancing with the death." He answered impatiently not sure where Doug was heading. "And?"

"Have a look on our list. Position eight."

Dennis took the paper and moved his finger down the list. When he indicated the proper position Judy read it aloud questioningly.

"Holy Family Chapel, abandoned in 1936, built by… blah blah blah." She looked for any other interesting information. "… Kaneville, 400 residents… It's about one hour from here."

"That's it. Father Dominic says it was destroyed during witch-hunt about fifty years ago. Now it is used as a form of temple by young people interested of necromancy, occultism and those looking for other strong impressions."

"And what does it have common with those bloody angels?"

"People coming there have a habit or something like unwritten law of bringing different sculptures of angels every full moon. During their ceremonies they paint tears on their faces with blood of sacrificed animals."

"That's horrible." Judy commented disgusted.

"God!" Dennis gasped understanding what that meant. "That means we probably found Tom." He felt blood pressure rising up.

"Exactly." Doug smiled. "Dennis. You have to contact with Captain and move our people there immediately. I'm going there now."

"I will go with you, Doug." Judy stood up ready to go.

"What? No!" Dennis took Hoffs' hand to stop her forcefully and shouted to the earphone. "Doug, you two can't go there alone. It is too dangerous."

"Tom can't wait."

"Damn you, Doug! There will be many blood hungry lunatics. You won't do this on your own."

"Just contact with Fuller as quick as you can, ok?" With that words Doug broke up the connection.

"Fuck!" Dennis threw the earphone on its place with anger, took his backpack from under the desk and stood up. "Jude, call Fuller. I will go after Doug before he does something stupid."

"I am going with you!"

"No, Mrs. Hanson can come any time. Somebody has to be here." Booker shouted as he walked away checking his gun on the way.

"You will pay me for that, Dennis!" The young female threatened on top of her voice to Dennis' back disappearing in the exit-door. She was really angry that she was dismissed so unceremoniously from going to Tom's aid. Furiously she picked up the earphone and dialed to Captain Fuller.

oOo


	16. You understimate us

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 16.**

oOo

'You underestimate us'

oOo

Doug got to Kaneville in a record speed he ever believed it was possible to achieve. Besides, there was nobody in his car who could make him to take his foot from the accelerator and slow down to some more safe speed. Not that he would listen, though. The village was not far from the city in straight line, but traffic jams and then web of small roads leading to the place lengthened the way almost three times. That's why the young police officer didn't want to waste time for driving according to traffic regulations. To his satisfaction it took him twenty five minutes to get to the place. He didn't lose his way not even once.

Now he was driving main street of the small village. Small as it was, it was looking unnatural lifeless, as if abandoned. He passed centre of the village which consisted of several houses, closed grocery's shop, small building belonging to the school, fire station and new wooden church which he knew wasn't his destination. Father Dominic said Holy Family Chapel was further more behind village hidden deep in the woods.

When Penhall left last building behind, he stopped the car and got out. The police officer decided to get to the chapel by foot. He entered narrow savaged path and sunk into trees. Soon he broke stubbornly through the bushes and small trees until finally he noticed small wooden chapel-like building. He felt his heart pumping blood more and more rapidly from excitement. But simultaneously he was afraid what he will find inside. If Tom will be really there, if he will be still alive…

Doug didn't have precise plan what to do. Truth was he didn't care about planning. Concern about his friend made him impatient and only one thing he wanted was to get inside the building as unnoticed as possible, find Tom and get him out. No matter how many of Guardian people he will have to harm on his way. For his tired mind it was simple and impossible to fail.

The young man rubbed his numb hands trying to warm them a bit and force some more life to them. Then he took off his gun and started to close to the building meandering between parked cars and trees until he got near the church. From his safe hiding place he carefully combed the area with his eyes. Soon he noticed two people dressed in black cloaks walking around the building. Surely their task was to guard the area, but they were engaged in talk more than in guarding so Doug ignored them. He just waited until they passed by and disappeared behind corner of the building and then he moved towards side entrance. He tried the knob and let himself small smile when he found the door was open. Full of excitement and ready to explore insides looking for any clue of Tom he forgot about checking his surroundings for any possible dangers and unexpected members of the sect. It was a mistake he paid for being unexpectedly and brutally hit into his head with something hard. With full astonishment and wide opened eyes he observed as the stony floor rushed to meet him and with strong blow took his consciousness away.

oOo

"_Shit! Shit! Shit!"_ Doug coursed himself mercilessly inside his head as he was dragged brutally by two cloaked men inside some big chamber-like room. Now when he looked back at his doings his stupidity and carelessness was amazing him. He refused to think about his impulsive and thoughtless rush to Tom's aid. He left it for later when, if he survives, he will have to explain himself to certainly extremely pissed Captain Fuller. But letting those bastards being caught so easily as if he was a novice cop was unbearable, it hurt his pride.

He was still a bit groggy and dizzy after somebody used his head as a ball, but in spite of that he managed to hamper their progress fumbling and trying to get away. Though when he caught a sight of the room they were in he calmed himself amazed. It was lightened only by countless amounts of candles of different size and shape giving off stuffy and acrid smoke. There were ugly and scrungy satanistic decoratives on the black wooden walls and big stony table standing in the middle of the room. Dead bodies of different small animals, complicated signs painted on the walls and floor and scared skinny cats walking wildly around inside their cages made Doug feel chill running down his back. People here were preparing for really bloody and devilish show. And for Doug's mind whoever decorated that place wasn't normal.

He wondered what kind of psycho they messed this time with. This wasn't just some rebellious teens having problems with drugs or hormones. It was something much more serious. And dangerous as well. Every next step showing new thrilling pictures of the room made him curse angrily his stupidity again. The idea of coming here alone and unprepared seemed now completely brainless. He should have listened to Dennis, after all he wasn't as hot-tempered as Doug, especially when it concerned Tom's life.

Doug looked around. In the dim candle-light he noticed suddenly he was watched by pale and cold, dirt stained eyes belonging to a dozen or so sculptures of angels. Many of them were almost human size, some lacked wing or hand, or any other part of their body. All of them looked scary, as if taken from the worst horror imaginable. Being in that place for only a while made Doug thought that if he was left here for a bit longer he would go insane from only being there and breathing that heavy full of evil air. He didn't wonder now about Michael's strange behavior in the hospital.

When they left the chamber Doug let himself to exhale with relieve and breathe deeper, because in the former room he tried to take only shallow gasps of air afraid the candles were given narcotic smoke, judging from the smell. In spite of his tries though, he felt a bit intoxicated and disabled. That was why the rest of their way down the stairs and along corridor Doug let to drag him without causing any more disturbances.

Finally they reached their destination place. Doug observed as the solid wooden door were opened and then before he could react he was pushed through it inside the room and he flew towards another close contact with the floor.

"Bind him to the bars!" Penhall could hear somebody's command. He turned his head towards the owner of the voice but his vision was covered by two approaching figures that bent down to catch his arms and raised him up. Once again he was dragged brutally and thrown against rough bars, the action causing his anger raise up. He never tolerated when somebody pulled or pushed him not to mention treat him as if he was punch bag. Ignoring pounding pain in his head he threw himself towards the nearer man and with one blow sent him unconscious on the floor. Then immediately he turned to his companion and embraced him squeezing his chest forcefully and making impossible for him to move and breath. As his victim stopped tossing Doug let the unconscious form fall down and join his friend on the floor.

Penhall looked around searching for another fool daring to fight with him, but he froze when his gaze fell on black hole of a gun stuck between his eyes. Well built and strong as he was he new it was impossible to win with bullet shot towards his head. So he gave up and breathing deeply with rage he raised his arms looking with anger at the hooded person in front of him.

"Brothers!" The stranger ordered to two newcomers who already appeared in the room, alarmed by the noise. "Bind him to the bars. And take those two" he pointed at two forms lying still on the floor "upstairs."

Looking at the gun aimed still to his head Doug let them to be pushed forcefully against bars. He groaned aloud from pain as he felt metal sticks pinched into his spine. Then immediately his arms were raised up and tied with leather straps above his head to the iron bars. There was nothing to do to help his situation now, he just cared to put his wrists unnoticeably in such position the bounds weren't very strong. He hoped when work with them long enough he could free himself finally. But at the moment he had another, more current concern - he turned his attention towards the tall and hooded man approaching him.

"Who are you?" The last one demanded with cold voice. There was something unpleasant around that person, cruel and rotten. Something which initially made Doug scared and wish to run away. "And what are you looking here for?"

Doug turned his gaze on the man and carefully watched the black hollow in the hood where deeper, back in darkness was hidden face of a man who he believed all Chapel was hunting so desperately last week. Guardian. He wished he could catch his neck and squeeze it forcefully until he choke to death for any harm he knew Guardian had made to Tom and what he didn't know jet as well. But all his full of hatred thoughts were brutally interrupted by strong blow to his stomach knocking out his breath from the lungs.

"Are you from FBI?" Guardian asked next question as he raised Doug's head up by hair. Suddenly the police officer felt Guardians hands moving around his wide chest, sides and checking pockets in the jacket and trousers. There was no sense to lie.

"Nno…" Doug answered with a muffled voice. "I… I am a police officer."

"Another cop!" The older man hissed, finding in the same time gun hidden on Doug's back, behind belt and police officer badge. "It is getting tiring, really." He watched carefully the badge and then turned his gaze back to the cop and observed him with interest. "I suppose you were looking for your partner, officer Penhall, isn't it?"

"I was looking for you." Penhall's heart was tearing away to ask about Tom, but somehow he felt it wouldn't be wise to show how much he cared for him.

"Alone? That was really foolish on you."

"_Yeah, well…"_ Doug thought sighing on his stupidity again. He new his friends will come after them sooner or later. Hopefully they are heading towards the village now. But that was the information he wasn't going to share with Guardian. Let's let him think he came here alone.

"You don't know me." He said instead shamelessly. "I am going to get out from here with my partner. And I will send you to jail."

Guardian started to laugh aloud at that statement really amused. "I don't think so. I learned last time that cops are really stupid folks. They have bad habit of rash actions and working alone."

"You underestimate us." Doug answered but he thought with self-criticism that taking him as an example he had to agree with Guardian.

"Hmmm… I've heard this phrase before." The hooded man said it thoughtfully. He turned himself back and walked to the other side of the cell. It was only then that Doug noticed huddled in the corner emaciated form of his friend. Frightening skinny, sitting in strange unnatural position and dressed in white cotton tunic and trousers he was almost unrecognizable.

"Oh my God Tommy." He whispered terrified making a quick step forward but his progress was immediately interrupted by pain in his raised and now unnaturally stretched arms. He cursed under his breath at the restraints preventing him to run to his friends' side and moved himself back turning his attention towards Tom again.

The next more careful look at him showed in how bad condition he was. Not sheltered parts of his body were covered with uncountable bruises, cuts and abrasions implying that most likely rest of the body weren't spared of it as well. Especially taking into account that the white fabric of his new clothes was in many places covered with blood. Tom was sitting uncomfortably, slightly bent on his left side with right leg painfully straightened forward. He was embracing himself around chest; Doug didn't know if against the chill or pain, but he suspected most likely against both of them. The sorry state of Tom caused great anger in Doug, but the view of his best friend being chained like an animal by his neck with an iron hoop made him extremely furious. Tom had his head stiffly raised, it was obvious the hoop was painful and too tight for him to move. The sharp edges cut the soft skin on his neck and caused blood flowing down coloring neckline of his tunic in red. Doug tugged wildly his own restrains. It worried him that although many people were making fuss around, Tom didn't seem to notice them. His bruised face was expressionless and eyes were still and directed dully ahead into some undefined point of the room. Whatever had happened to him it was terrible enough to leave him in a state of mental numbness. Doug started to fight with the binds even stronger twisting his hands painfully. He wanted to come to Tom and ease him, to take him away from that damned place somewhere where he would be safe.

But obviously it wasn't end of his misery. Guardian seemed to have something in his mind. He closed to Tom and crouched next to him reaching out his hand towards his face. It was the movement which caused the younger man to knock out from his numbness and flinch away from his tormentor with groan of pain this movement caused.

"My stubborn Tommy." Guardian said ignoring disgust on his prisoners face. "Look who visited you." He caught his hair and brutally forced his head towards Doug. It took Hanson some time to focus his gaze on him and see who he was but finally pain and suffer in his eyes were partially replaced by recognition.

"Doug?" He asked weakly, his voice strangled.

"Hey Tommy!" Doug answered gently relieved that his friend recognized him at last. "I am going to take you out of here, Tom." He promised. He wasn't even sure if it was possible, but for his own sake he needed to give Tom something to comfort him. He felt wave of guilt flooding his mind about not finding him earlier. He asked himself how it happened that it took them to get to Tom so late, after almost a week. Doug couldn't imagine Tom being kept in that horrible cold place for so long, tormented by Guardian and left by his friends without hope. He shivered at that thoughts and looked at the older man.

"Well. That's funny." Guardian commented Doug's statement with faint smile. Then he reached again towards Tom and started manipulating around his neck. The cop flinched at that touch but after he felt the hoop taken away he became still again.

"You see, Doug." He continued "Tom can't go anywhere. We have a ceremony in a while and Tommy is honored to be my special guest."

"Honored?" Doug spat out. "Don't be ridiculous. You are going to kill him!"

"No. Not kill. Sacrifice."

"He is police officer, and you are going to be in great trouble when you kill him."

"No, I don't think so." Guardian ignored his statement and then remembered something. "Ahh… When we are talking about police…" he approached Doug. "I need some more informations about your doings. As you can see our dear Tommy was a bit… defiant during our session. But you came here so free willingly, so I hope with the same willingness you will share your knowledge with me."

"Informations? Knowledge? About what?"

"About how much you and FBI know about me and what is most important for me where and who exactly is squealer."

"You chose wrong person, Guardian. I don't know anything about it."

"Well…" the older man exhaled with frustration. "I even expected, you will say so." He turned towards two hooded men standing by the door. "Jimmy! Bring me the case."

The called man moved quickly from his place and handed Guardian slim black case which he was holding in his hands.

"I never used it before." Guardian explained referring to content of the case. "But I think it is high time to see how effective it works with forcing people to speak."

Penhall didn't know what to think, when he observed Guardian holding the case with affection as if it was his favorite cat. He felt a bit unreal being here and talking with that man. Though there was fear rising inside him, he had some unclear premonition about something bad happen. That bad was hidden inside that mysterious box in Guardians hands. And when finally the older man opened the case and Doug cast look inside pure horror and dread hit him with such an intensity that he had to fight sudden wave nausea.

oOo


	17. Bargains

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 17.**

oOo

'Bargain'

oOo

Doug swallowed uneasily and pressed his back hard to bars wishing to get far away from the sight before his eyes.

Guardian, on the other hand, looked at the content with smile and appreciation. He grabbed long handle and gently took out the thing hidden inside the case. With nightmarish jingle sound of metal pieces clashing to each other showed in its whole terrifying glory a strange construction 'whip'. Then he shifted his gaze and looked at his prisoner curious how big impression he made with the presentation.

"Scary, isn't it?" He commented satisfied. To give more meaning to his words he shook his hand causing the bunch of rawhide thongs attached to a long handle wake into life. Small metal pieces of twisted wires and hooks started moving cheerfully again. "I purchased this beauty during my journey in Russia. They call it 'knout'. It's amazing how inventive were those people in eighteenth century with creating toys serving for delivering corporal punishment. I would say they were masters, don't you think so?"

"You are sick!" The words shaped in Doug's mouth quicker than he realized it and he didn't have time to stop them. He knew it wasn't wise to annoy Guardian with stupid and useless insults but it was only what he was able to think of to comment the man standing before him. Though, after earning strong blow into his ribs he decided not to speak any more in favor to spend his energy for fervent prayers. It was high time now to start begging all known and unknown gods for his friends to arrive quickly to their aid. The situation was heading into very wrong direction, and looking at the 'whip' there was growing in Doug's head a bad feeling that if somebody won't help them soon, Fuller and rest of the gang will find here just some unrecognizable piece of flesh in a big puddle of blood.

"You have nerve to insult me in front of this." Guardian pointed at the 'whip'. "But I will give you one last chance before I ask this beauty for help. You know what I need." He said and waited expectantly.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Doug asked looking at the whip fearfully. He would give five years of his life only not to have anything to do with that bloody thing. Unfortunately he didn't have anything to say, at least not what Guardian would find useful. He just hoped he manages late the beating meaningfully, making circles around Guardian questions.

"_Please Captain, be on your way." _He prayed fervently in the same time.

"Who blew my transaction in the docks? That with van Hoffen." Guardian demanded.

"Who?" Doug asked dumbfounded.

"Van Hoffen, you should know him better as White Grandfather."

Indeed the young man heard about him. The mentioned man was something like legend now. Grandfather of drug business in this part of America, the most wanted drug dealer. But according to the rumors he retired and decided to spend rest of his life somewhere in South America. Police didn't hear anything about him from about five years now.

"He is still in business?" Doug asked. "I thought he is basking his old bones in the sun in some unknown beach far in the south."

"Don't you try to fool me pretending ignorance." Guardian warned.

"But… But it is true."

"I am loosing my patience, cop." He shook the 'whip' warningly again. "Think about this."

"_Shit"_ Doug cursed and thought desperately about what to say. He had to delay Guardian somehow.

"Well…" he started pretending he was searching his memory. "Taking into account that we, I mean the Police, didn't know anything about the old man back in business and… taking into account that you insist that you had some business with him short time ago and… taking into account that your meeting with him was blown by FBI I think… Ouch!" Doug stopped abruptly his loud thinking as all air in his lungs was brutally pushed out by another strong blow into his midsection. _"If it happens one more time I will have broken rib."_ He thought simultaneously fighting for breath.

"It's not wise to play with me, cop." Guardian hissed irritated. "Maybe you need some inducement to start talk with sense." With those words he turned towards Jimmy and opened mouth to give orders. Doug knew what that bastard was going to do and startled interrupted him quickly.

"No! Please." He begged. "I honestly don't know anything about your and White Grandfather doings, and who blew your meeting. You have to believe me."

"Liar!"

"No! It's FBI case, you should ask somebody of them."

"I will." Guardian approached Doug closely, so that all his vision was covered by hooded head in front of him. "But a bit later. For now I have got you, my friend, and I am going to pull everything out of you. And I can see you need some encouragement."

"No!"

"Jimmy! Take him!" Guardian ordered aloud not turning his head back and still keeping eye contact with the police officer. Doug could swear he was smiling under the cover, God, that madman was enjoying this. The young cop tensed as soon as he heard behind Guardians back somebody's steps. He closed his eyes and swallowed a desperate cry for help arising in his throat. He waited nervously for Guardians men to grab him, all his body rigid and ready to fight with them as strong as possible. Though, to his utter surprise nobody came. Though his relieve was short living because instead he heard tossing in another part of the cell and Tom's groans of pain.

"Lemme go!" The young man shouted hoarsely fighting desperately as two men caught him by arms and dragged on the middle of the room.

Doug looked at the scene and with growing horror realized what was going to happen.

"No!" He shouted terrified. "Leave him alone!"

"Why?" Guardian asked while walking up towards waiting for him men. Between them in their iron grip and forced on his knees was immobilized battered form of Tom.

"You already said he didn't know anything, he is useless to you. Please!"

"Wrong! He is perfectly useful. Thanks to your delightful friend I am going to get all informations from you." Guardian smiled. "Besides, I am curious how much you care for him."

"God!" Doug shook his head wildly. "Please tell me it is not happening. It can't be real!"

"God doesn't have anything to do with it!" Guardian answered with dark tone in his voice. "You are on my mercy now."

"Please don't do this." He pleaded. "You will kill him."

"Certainly." The older man agreed, but then looking at Doug seriously he asked. "It will be a waste though. Do you want to change place with him, cop?"

Penhall didn't answer and watched the man with open mouth realizing his answer could be taken as ultimate. It wasn't what he wanted at all. He never considered himself as hero, but he wasn't coward as well. He shivered nervously. It wasn't the problem what answer to give Guardian. He instantly was ready to throw himself protectively between Guardian and Tom, if only Tom was left safe and didn't have to suffer any more. He knew Hanson would do the same for him if their places were reversed. It's just…. it wasn't simple do voice this one word which was: 'yes' in front of that 'knout' knowing that the whipping will be extremely painful, and could kill him in the end. So, why he couldn't answer at once? Why did he hesitate? Doug finally took quick breath and refusing thinking about results he spat out:

"Yes!"

"Excuse me?" Instantly it became obvious to Doug that Guardian was enjoying tormenting him with the talk.

"I said 'yes'! Take me instead of Tom!" Doug shot a quick glance at his friend, and was surprised by his highly conscious look. Hanson was absolutely focused on the talk, though his expression was unreadable.

"Ooo? So, you really care for him. It's very… how do they call it… heroic." Guardian teased. "But in my eyes it is stupid, you know."

"But don't harm him."

"Hmm…"

"Please?"

"No."

"What!"

"Unfortunately it doesn't work like that."

"Why? It is me who you are going to ask the questions. So what's the difference?"

"Exactly, and because it is you who has the informations to share with, I don't want you to faint from pain or blood lose. You know, I don't have time for such plays. There is ceremony soon."

Doug thought intensively. He couldn't let Guardian to touch Tom, concluding from his friends' state he won't be able to survive it at all, even if the help would come soon. There was one last argument left.

"But you wanted him to take part in your ceremony. If you will kill him…"

"…There will be you in the stock." Guardian finished the sentence amused by Doug's surprised expression.

"?"

"Let's have a deal." The older man started conversationally. He seemed to have some new thought in his mind and clearly he was amused of it. "If you will give me free willingly what I want I will spare your partner the pain of whipping, and you will be permitted go free. But if you will be stubborn like before I will treat him with this" he waved the whip in front of Doug's eyes "and he will die. Then I will be forced to replace him with your person." Then Guardian watched Doug carefully moving his gaze from his face towards wide chest and further more down. "Well that is even good idea. Taking into account your friend's sorry state he won't be any fun for me, unlike you. Are you up to this?"

Doug listened to Guardians words and couldn't believe his ears. This man was completely mad. And what was the worst, the young cop was forced to bargain with that nut for Tom's life. It was ill.

"Are you really going to let us go free when I will tell you what I you think I know?" He asked suspiciously.

"No. There is not us. It is you who I said will go free."

"But that's not deal! Let Tom go free, instead of me."

"Unfortunately it is impossible. Unlike you he knows my face and my most guarded secrets. He is not allowed to live."

"Not allowed?" Doug repeated furiously.

"Yes. And it is only up to you how much he will suffer before he will die." Guardian took quick glance at his hand watch and then urged impatiently. "Come on, decide."

"…" Doug lowered his head feeling completely forceless, he couldn't say anything. There was nothing he would offer to Guardian. "Please." He pleaded utterly drained.

There was silence in the room.

"So that's what you've chosen." Guardian finally spoke and then turned and walked to the middle of the room. "I thought you will be better friend. Jimmy raise his shirt."

"I am so sorry, Tom." Doug whispered painfully and raised his head just in time to see his friends' scared face before he was forced forward to give better access to his now exposed bruised back.

"Just for your information." Guardian said to Doug. "After every lash you can change your mind and you are free to speak. But don't wait too long. They say a man can stand thirty, forty lashes of knout but keep in mind that your friend in his current condition is able to take about twenty lashes, probably even much less." With those words he raised his arm and with paralyzing whizzing sound of flying whip he delivered first blow.

oOo


	18. Okey dokey

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 18.**

oOo

'Okey dokey'

oOo

_"Yes. And it is only up to you how he will die." Guardian took quick glance at his hand watch and then urged impatiently._

"Come on, decide." Guardian urged impatiently.

Tom listened to the talk with highest intention forgetting about pain and weakness. It was strange feeling to have his own life entrusted in somebody else's hands. Even if it were his best friends'. It was still someway… unreal. But kneeling on the lumpy floor pinned between two guys with arms spread wide on his sides he felt deep gratitude and pride that it was Doug Penhall who he could consider as best friend. Not everyone would be able to sacrifice his life for another person and Hanson appreciated it with all his heart, he knew he never will be able to show him how much it meant for him. But there again Tom realized quickly, probably much earlier than Doug did, that Guardian was playing with them and no heroic declarations would change his true intentions.

The silence which followed Guardians words was ringing in Hanson's ears. Now it was the moment that he knew Doug had finally and undeniably lost the battle and Tom's nemesis became tangible.

"So that's what you've chosen." He could hear as Guardian finally spoke and then walked up to Tom. "I thought you will be better friend. Jimmy raise his shirt."

Although Tom knew this will happen he couldn't help panic rising in his body. With this order all hopes to avoid his fate melted away. Doug couldn't safe him. Hanson tried to struggle with holding him hands but exhaustion and fear drained him completely. When he felt cold air touched his bruised and aching back after somebody raised his shirt he shot last scared glance towards his friend. Their eyes met for a moment and Tom didn't hear but could read from the movement of his friends' lips full of sorrow and guilt short:

"I am so sorry, Tom."

There was nothing said any more, although Tom wanted to tell Doug it wasn't his fault and he didn't blame him but he truly didn't trust his voice. His throat was squeezed painfully and after he was pushed forward and lost sight of his friend there was only fear left in his head. He missed whatever Guardian had said because his heart was pounding so strong and aloud he was almost deafened.

When the first blow came Tom hardly stifled cry of pain as his body convulsed sharply at the cruel tearing touch. He started shiver all over. During last days he received big dosage of pain, and he thought nothing would surprise him anymore, but now pain in his back wasn't comparable with anything he ever experienced or imagined that it would ever be possible to feel it so intensive. It felt as if somebody was going to tear off his skin from his back alive. He clenched his teeth tightly and squeezed eyes. It was unbearable.

oOo

Doug, pinned mercilessly to the bars, observed with horror the falling whip and jerked violently at the sound it produced when it connected with bare flesh. He knew instantly that the scene playing before his eyes and the sound will hunt him to the end of his life. Maybe there wasn't chance to help Tom any more but he wasn't going to observe the execution quietly. He tugged the restraints more violently and shouted:

"Stop it! Stop it or I will kill you, you son of a bitch!"

"Is that so?" Guardian asked.

"And I will care you will die slowly. You've got my word!"

"You talk a lot, but it's not what I wanted to hear. You are not helping your friend with this." The older man said with angry voice and before Doug could react or say something he lashed Tom's back once again this time earning loud groan of pain from the younger man. "Don't blame me. It's all your fault he has to suffer so much."

Rage overwhelmed Penhall with those words. But instead of being blinded and deafened by it, he felt his mind becoming clear and cold. If Guardian wanted hear what he knows he will give him it. He will lie. At least he is intelligent enough to think of some story basing on his knowledge and imagination. He was doing the same every day going undercover to schools or gangs. This was the only way to keep Tom alive until Fuller arrives. It should be soon, he hoped. But before he opened his mouth to acknowledge Guardian about his decision the door to the cell opened abruptly and another blac-cloacked man entered the room and approached close to his chief and whispered something to him. Whatever the news were it had to be not very good because Guardian shouted surprised "What? How it was possible? Did you catch him?"

"No." The other sect member answered shaking his head. "I am sorry."

Hearing this Guardian threw his arms forward in a gesture of frustration and then turned towards Doug.

"You said you came here alone!"

"I did."

"My people say there is some another cop nosing around."

Doug raised his brows up surprised. A cop? What about the buck up he was expecting. There were supposed to come dozens of cops to Tom's aid, not only one. But then he recovered quickly. He had to convince Guardian there are more of them.

"I came here alone, but it doesn't mean I didn't tell anybody about my whereabouts. It's not only me who wants to catch you."

To support his words in that instant run into the room another man and not caring about keeping out appearances he shouted:

"Sirens! There are cops closing to the village!" Guardian stood for a moment petrified. His entire world was slipping away from his control so quickly he couldn't grasp how it happened. Where did he make mistake? He was working so hard to achieve his position in the drug world, today ceremony was supposed to crown his efforts. He invited so many important personages. Almost all of them should be here up till now. _Shit!_ They have to get them out of this place. Realizing that Guardian turned towards Jimmy and shouted:

"Leave! Now! Get everybody out of here!"

"What about them?" Jimmy asked throwing Tom on the floor none too gently. Guardian looked at Doug and said with very malicious tone:

"The upper part of building is all wooden. Take canisters with petrol and burn it!" And then he left the room quickly followed by his people.

In an instant the two cops remained alone. But to Doug's dismay they got literally out from the frying pan into the fire. And the fire will spread quickly and although they are in stony room they will choke to death quickly. Nobody will be able to get to them on time through fire feeded by wood and petrol. Even if rescuers knew where to look for them. They had to get out of here quickly. Penhall raised his head and watched his leather straps. He twitched his wrists painfully several times in different directions, but they didn't brake nor loose.

"Fuck!" Penhall cursed aloud and looked at Tom lying on the floor spread on his stomach not too far from him. His back was all in blood which was flowing freely from the wounds forming around him red puddle. He was visibly trembling but fortunately still conscious.

"Tommy?" Doug asked gently, though it didn't meet with any response from his friend. Tom was loosing too much blood and probably he was in shock. It wasn't good. Doug hated to force him to act, but it was the only chance for them to survive.

"Tommy!" He repeated this time with much more force in his voice. "Tom! Wake up!" At last there was slight stirring from the younger man, his eyes became more focused, but still he didn't look up.

"Tom, I need you to stand up and undo my straps." He said forcibly and then looked towards the door. There was small amount of smoke getting inside the room through the small space under it. "Tom! Come on, you have to move! Otherwise we are stuck here to death." Several seconds passed in full of tension silence until Tom gathered himself and moved his hand to support himself and raised his head with visible effort. "Yes! That's it. Come on!"

Tom was trembling badly during all his way up and breathing with exertion, but finally he managed to get on his feet and make one uncertain step towards Doug. But as soon as he put all weight on his injured right leg he stumbled and fell forwards. Fortunately the bars were scarcely one step from him, so that he landed heavily on them and not on the floor. He groaned with pain and reached his hand towards bars in order to prevent his body to slide down.

"Yes! That's my boy!" Doug praised his friend relieved he managed to stay on his feet. "Now move!" He urged. In short time the room filled with smoke; soon it will be impossible to breath. "That's it, Tommy next step." Tom whimpered slightly and his shoulders were shivering. Doug realized that he was crying, though no tears were leaving his eyes. Penhall felt bad forcing Tom to such effort which only caused him more pain. The younger man paled noticeably but with natural stubbornness he fought mutely for every next step. Weak and in pain as he was he also was aware of their desperate situation.

"Yes! That's it Tommy. Keep moving." Doug continued encouraging his friend. With pain tearing his soul he ignored his friends visible suffer. There was no choice. "Now loose the straps."

Tom raised obediently his arms, but in half way they dropped limply and Tom himself swayed dangerously. The movement caused that his new wounds on his back stretched and infuriated pain to almost unbearable level. He stifled cry and leaned on bars powerlessly focusing himself on his legs. He fought to stay upright. The dizziness overwhelmed him. Next to him he heard Doug, talking constantly and soothing.

"It's okay, Tom. Take it easy. Relax."

"Doug?" Tom whispered with effort.

"Yes, Tom?" The man asked surprised and simultaneously relieved that his friend spoke finally.

"Shut up."

Doug grinned widely at the comment and this time mutely observed his friends efforts. With next try Tom managed to reach his hands up and with great effort forced stiff and swollen fingers to manipulate to open the restraints. Doug worried because it took very much time and wondered if Tom succeeds. He was breathing with such effort. The smoke almost reached them.

Then he felt suddenly his hand being unbound, and already he wanted to give cry of triumph when he felt Tom's body slide down. He reached for him immediately and wrapped his free arm around blood soaked waist, trying in the same time not to jar his back.

"Don't give up, Tom. Stay awake!" He pleaded. Tom was breathing shallowly and with visible effort fighting to stay conscious but finally he managed to stand on his feet on his own leaning against Doug with all his weight. "That's it. Now hook your arm around my neck."

In that position, chest to chest, Doug could watch his friend closely. From first moment he saw Tom there was something about him that bothered him but initially he didn't know what it was. And it wasn't about his condition. But when the nearness between them brought Tom's scent of shaving cream and soap Doug's mind made abrupt somersault at the realization. Dressed in different clothes, shaved and washed… What happened here? Did Guardian…? Doug felt bile rising dangerously in his stomach at the thought. It couldn't happen to Tom. It was just imaginable. Although they were running out of time, Doug had to know.

"Tommy?" He asked gently and after his friend acknowledged him by quiet mutter he continued. "What…?" _How the hell ask for something like that?_ "How it happened that you have that white clothes on and I can smell soap? Did Guardian… you know… did he…"

Although Hanson was barely conscious he guessed immediately from Doug's strange and uneasy tone what he was asking about. And Tom didn't want to talk about it nor remember, he refused thinking about that. He strengthened his grip on the bigger man's neck and pressed his face to his chest. He didn't want Doug to look at him.

"Please, don't…" Tom pleaded and inhaled heavily feeling he lacked more and more oxygen. The air was already filled with smoke from fire and he coughed weakly what only initiated next more serious and painful attack of coughs.

Doug didn't waste time any more and immediately, with Tom fighting for breath and almost drooping with all his weight from his neck, worked over his second restrained hand. Soon he was all free. With both arms now he supported Tom and eased him gently on the floor in half sitting position so that only his left arm was leaning against the bars. Hanson calmed now and closed his eyes exhausted.

"Hey, Tom! Don't sleep!" Doug warned and squeezed his arm until Tom opened eyes again. "You can't sleep."

"Okey-dokey." He breathed deathly tired.

"Good." Slightly relieved Doug stood up and went to the door to check if they could use that way out. The air became thick with smoke now, and the man coughed several times on his way. He reached his hand to grab the handle but sudden pain caused him instantly to draw it away.

"Bloody hell!" He cursed and watched his now aching and burned palm. Not wasting any more time he ignored it and went immediately towards bars to check another exit, but on his way he spotted Tom closed his eyes again. He rushed to his side noticing in the same time some strange noise on the other side of the bars. He looked that way and surprised saw Dennis emerging from the staircase.

"Dennis! What took you so long?" Doug asked turning his attention back to Tom. The younger man was breathing very slowly as if in deep sleep. "Shit!" he shouted and patted his cheek slightly. "Tom wake up!"

"What's going on?" Dennis asked looking through parting them bars at Tom's bruised face with anxiety. He noticed with horror his back was all in blood.

"Get us out, man!" Doug ordered panicked. "Tom needs help!" Booker not waiting for another invitation took out from his bag wallet with skeleton keys and moved to the bars gate.

"Damn you Tom! Wake up!" Doug continued waking his friend. This time he hit him a lot stronger what was praised with Hanson's first surprised and then accusing stare.

"You hit me." Tom whispered to Penhall angrily.

"And I will do this one more time if you close your eyes again." Penhall warned, worry clearly audible in his voice.

"Fuck!" Dennis shouted from his place. He manipulated by the padlock once again and then hit it with fury. "The padlock is disabled." He acknowledged Doug looking at him and then thought of something. "I will shoot into this."

"No. You could kill somebody with ricochet." Penhall opposed. "Just break it with the gun. Lever it up."

"Will do." Booker agreed and hurried to struggle with it as said.

Doug on this time watched Tom carefully. His breathing was labored and with every next intake weaker. He was losing his battle.

"Tom fight!" He demanded and took his friend into his strong arms. "Breath!" Doug rested his partners head on his chest and breathed deeply trying not to cough when the irritating smoke made its way through his throat. "See? Breath with me. In… and out. In… and out! Dennis!"

"I'm trying!"

"In… and out, Tommy. Tom?" Doug looked at Hanson's peaceful face suddenly alarmed. There was no sign of breathing anymore. He checked him closely. "Tom! Don't you dare dying on me! Dennis hurry up!" He shouted and immediately breathed air into his friends' lungs.

oOo


	19. Between reality and wishes

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 19.**

oOo

'Between reality and wishes'

oOo

When Dennis heard Penhall's full of panic shout he felt immediate rush of blood in his veins. They were so close. It was impossible that after so long time of looking for Hanson he was going to die now. It looked like some very bad joke. Dennis shot scared glance at Tom who was resting limply in Doug's arms not giving any signs of life. The bigger man placed him on the floor, bent his head back and then he breathed smoky air into the unconscious man's mouth.

Noticing this Booker reached to his rucksack and got out can with Sprite and opened it.

"Doug, breath through this, otherwise you will push smoke into Tom." He poured the liquid on his headscarf and handed it to Doug.

Penhall took the thing without hesitation and inhaled several times through it feeling relieve it gave him to breathe with relatively cleaned air. Then immediately he bent over his friend and passed the precious breath into Tom's lungs.

Dennis in this time went back and continued working with the stubborn padlock, concern about his friend giving him new strength and will to fight stronger. Soon his efforts were praised when the thing broke and opened the way to freedom. Booker entered quickly the cell and run towards Doug who was still desperately working over Tom.

"Let's go." He said and helped the man to raise Tom's limp body and lock him safe in Doug's strong arms. Then they run up the stairs and further towards the exit. On their way they passed dangerously full of flames room. Dennis carefully paved the way so that Doug could without a hitch carry their partner and continue breathing air into him.

Finally they reached last door and crossing it to get outside the dangerous building they suddenly found themselves in centre of complete turmoil. The air was filled by deafening noise of squad cars sirens and shouting people. Fortunately in spite of all that tumult they were noticed almost immediately and two firemen came to them quickly and without asking one of them put on Tom's face his own mask with oxygen and another one took him from Doug's embrace. Then they headed with a hurry towards near ambulance and handed Tom to professional hands of paramedics. Although Doug and Dennis were extremely tired and out of breath they didn't hesitate any single second and immediately followed their friend.

Penhall all the time kept his eyes on his friend's unconscious form. He wished it was possible to send his own strong vital energy towards Tom and breathe it into his body and move his heart back to life. He wished miracles happened.

The young man was remotely aware of Captain and rest of the Chapel team standing next to him and watching with tension as paramedics checked for Tom's life parameters. Everybody sent fervent prayer for him after one of the paramedics immediately placed mask on his face and started rhythmically pump oxygen into his lungs while another one put his palms on Tom's chest and pushed when it was his turn.

Doug nervously made painful wheezing breath and shifted his weight on another leg. His throat and head ached from the smoke and eyes were irritated. He knew he should be checked by doctor but in that moment he didn't dare to move away from his friend. Suddenly as for an answer to his thoughts he felt as somebody put blanket on his arms and then placed oxygen mask on face. Doug looked thankfully towards young paramedic who immediately turned and walked to Dennis to give him blanket and mask as well.

Next to Doug Judy watched the scene with highest intention unconsciously covering her mouth with hand. She fought tears, which wanted to get outside from sorrow and grief she felt. Tom's bad state shocked her. He looked so battered and where was all that blood from? Until now she lived with illusion that he will be all right. Though after a week on Guardians mercy common sense suggested something quite reverse. But between what she wished and what her realistic mind told her there was still hope. She knew it was very naïve but she couldn't help it. And now looking at the battle playing in front of her she hoped again.

"How bad he was, Doug?" she could hear Fuller asked with quiet gloomy voice, as if he didn't want to distract anybody. The fatal state of his subordinate didn't promise anything good. Doug before focused his mind on shaping words to answer the question looked first at Dennis who refused the offered mask with oxygen and nervously ate his nails. Penhall felt as with every breath his body slowly became drowsy, tiredness and stress of last events finally taking its toll on him.

"Really bad, Captain." He answered finally and unconsciously pushed away as somebody started fussing around him and distracting his attention from what was happening with Tom. The same paramedic as before, not bothered of angry looks from his 'victim' dutifully continued checking him for injuries concerned about blood covering his arms. After he noticed seriously burned palm he turned his attention to his midsection checking for any other more serious injuries.

"Ouch!" Doug hissed as the man's hands jarred his bruised stomach and flinched away from him. "Don't do this anymore."

"Stop crying, it's my job." The man answered and shot bright light from small handy torch into Penhall's eyes distracting him completely.

"We've got pulse!" Suddenly one of the paramedics shouted to acknowledge everybody and rushed to put Tom to the ambulance. There was simultaneous sigh of relieve, people were sending thanks to their gods or another unknown forces they were praying to, some other were shaking hands or embracing with each other. Judy as well found herself being crushed in Ioki's full of relieve strong grip.

"Doug, you should go with Tom." Captain Fuller in all this mess stayed calm and turned to Doug, put his hand on younger man's arm and headed him towards the ambulance where Tom was already fastened safely to the stretcher. "You need doctor as well."

"What about Dennis?"

"He is all right. Don't worry. Now go. We will follow you."

"Thanks." Penhall answered and quickly entered the car and was directed to sit by Tom's head so that he wouldn't disturb anybody. The door was closed and with sirens turned on the ambulance rushed forward with full speed.

It didn't take much time for him to realize there was outside some strange noise closing up quickly to the ambulance. Feeling warmness spreading all over his body from suspicion he looked through the window and saw with growing pride string of police squads surrounding ambulance and guarding it. All that was connected with flashing and buzzing sirens.

The surprised paramedics watched the scene outside as well, forgetting for a moment about their patient. One of them looked at Doug with questioning eyes and indicating his finger towards unconscious man asked:

"Who is this guy?"

Doug put his hand on Tom's head and caressed it gently. Then he smiled and answered:

"He is my friend."

oOo

"Out of the way!" There was loud shout piercing through the overall noise and rumble spreading around as two paramedics rolled stretcher out of the ambulance and further along the hospital corridor. Third paramedic was kneeling on the stretcher pushing his hands rhythmically on chest of limp body lying under him and counting in step with his movements.

Doug jumped out of the ambulance after the paramedics and tried to follow them in order to keep at least sight contact with his unconscious friend. But to his irritation the police officers who seconds before helped the ambulance to get as quick as possible to the hospital area now crowded the place making almost impossible to get further more. Using elbows and force he paved his way forward determined to throw last glance towards his friend. Soon though, he and the rest of crowd were stopped by two nurses who in vain tried to shout over the noise explaining that they are in hospital and should respect that fact. Fortunately for those two poor women not knowing where from appeared Captain Fuller and using his authoritarian voice calmed them down a little.

"Now." He continued trying to look to everybody's face. "If you were so kind, go to waiting room and stay there and I will try to get some informations about Tom." As he noticed people started breaking up he shouted after them. "And try not to damage anything, okay?"

Soon on the corridor left only Captain with Doug, Judy, Harry and Dennis. For some time there was only silence ringing around interlaced with typical hospital sounds. Nobody had will to speak; now left in sudden peace and quiet they found fear and worry started slipping into their souls with doubled force.

Penhall rubbed the bridge of his nose and eyes willing to push pain and tears back inside his head. He felt depressed and tired… and guilt… and helpless… and angry. Not to mention the headache was getting worse with every minute and the burned hand pleaded him to take care of it immediately unless he wanted to start to weep from pain in it.

Captain noticed the movement and moved to his subordinate turning his anger and annoyance about inability to help Tom into concern about his another injured officer.

"You should see doctor, Doug."

"Yeah." There was an answer, but no attempt was done to fulfill the suggestion.

"I am serious." Fuller urged worried and then spotted some dark haired women dressed in white apron walking up to them.

"Is Officer Doug Penhall here?" She asked looking at the faces of officers surrounding her.

"That's me." Doug answered quickly and then added anxious to hear bad news about his friend. "Is Tom all right?"

"I am Doctor April Stalker." She introduced herself. "I was informed by paramedics that you need medical help."

"But what about Tom?" Penhall demanded stubbornly. Other officers closed up to him and looked at the doctor expectantly.

"I am sorry but I don't know." She answered. "Doctor Zarmansky took care about your friend, so after he finishes you can ask him. Now if you please mister Penhall, follow me."

Doug obeyed quickly disappointed by those cool answers and moved walking almost hot on her heels.

oOo

"How is your head mister Penhall?" Doctor Stalker asked moving her fingers around Doug's skull and probing every suspicious bump.

"Hurting." He answered and winced a bit at the sudden pressure delivered on the most injured part of his head. He shuffled himself back mechanically on hospital couch he was sitting on. "You should know something about Tom. At last you are a doctor."

"I am. But your friend is not my patient." Doctor took small torch and bent over police officer. "Please, try looking straight and not winking."

"His name is Tom Hanson. If you got know anything…"

"Officer Penhall." The women exhaled irritated. "You spare your voice and time if you ask his doctor about him. Now give me your hand. This burning doesn't look good."

"And about this doctor… er… how did you call him…?"

"Doctor Zarmansky."

"Oh, yeah." Doug remembered and winced as next wave of pain washed through his head.

"I will give you shot with analgesic." The doctor informed immediately as she noticed the grimace, turned around and moved towards cupboard. "It should decrease headache and pain in hand." Saying that, she took out syringe and filled it with some liquid.

"Erm…" Doug eyed the syringe with needle on its top with some kind uneasiness and simultaneously he moved back on the bed as she approached him. "I don't really think I need painkillers, doctor."

"It won't hurt, officer." She accented the last word with more force and disinfected the area on Doug's bicep.

"But you are going to jab my skin with that dangerously looking… thing."

"How did you get those earrings therefore?"

"Oh…" Doug reached his hand to earlobe and touched the jewel. He smiled at the memory. "It was… Hey!" He shouted surprised as noticed the needle piercing his skin. "It was a low trick doctor!"

"It is over now."

"Never trust doctor." He grumbled accusingly. "I always knew it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Penhall answered rubbing off red drops of blood from small spot which was left after the needle. Relieved that it didn't hurt that much, he changed topic. "That doctor Zarmanski… Is he good doctor?"

"One of the best. Please lie down on the bed."

"Why?" Doug asked suspiciously.

"Because I am your doctor and I am saying so." Mrs. Stalker answered a bit amused by her patients' childish, scared looks. "I am not biting."

"No, not biting. Just attacking people with needles."

"Okay. I confess. I am just going to check your midsection for any serious injuries, possible internal bleeding, broken ribs etc."

As Doug assessed there won't be any danger to him when he lies down he decided finally to obey. He felt with relieve the painkiller started work slowly and the pain recede gradually. It was good change. Now he felt he could stay in that position and fell asleep. But there again guilt and worry rushed through him washing away any sign of tiredness.

"You think Tom will be all right, doctor?" He asked once again willing to hear anything, even the smallest word of consolation. Something he could hook his hopes on.

"You never give up, officer?" Unfortunately doctor didn't notice that need or simply didn't want give false informations.

"_Yeah, typically professional behavior."_ Doug thought and swallowed sudden need of cry. "I never give up, doctor." He exhaled and smiled insincerely faking good mood. "April… What is it a name anyways?"

oOo


	20. I need to smoke

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 20.**

oOo

'I need to smoke'

oOo

Doug passed quickly long and cold corridors of the hospital willing to get to waiting room as fast as possible. He was dying to get any information about his fallen friend.

It was about one hour he spent with doctor Stalker, until she finally decided he can be signed out and safely leave reception unit. Mostly thanks to his continuous insists. One hour it was way too much time given the stress he had to take to survive to the end of the visit. Personally he didn't think his injuries were that serious to force him to stay with doctor Stalker longer than quarter of an hour, not to mention sixty minutes.

The most important was that all pains subsided now and with new energy he could dedicate all his thoughts to his friend. He exhaled worried.

On his way, lost in his thoughts, he almost jumped on Dennis who balancing awkwardly tried to carry six hot cups of coffee in one time.

"High time, Doug." Booker said as he finally caught his balance and then handed him part of his load. "One coffee is for you." He informed.

"Thanks." Penhall smiled gratefully and sipping carefully hot coffee he followed his partner towards waiting room.

"It took you much time. Judy started to worry that you were more injured than we initially suspected."

"As usual she worries too much." Penhall grumbled and then asked hoping there were some news about his friend. "What about Tom?"

"Don't know yet. Still on OR. How about you?"

"I'm okay, Dennis. Just bruises and burned hand. Nothing serious. You?"

"Fine. Listen." Dennis stopped just before entrance to the waiting room and looked at his partner seriously. "There was FBI in hospital. They wanted to talk with you."

"Oh." Another cop frowned with disgust. The last thing he wished now was to see those assholes and excuse himself to them. "I hope they didn't get that we broke to their database, huh?"

"No. We are not that lucky. They wanted to take you on some questioning. You know… about Guardian and Tom." Dennis pushed one wing of the door with his back and allowed his partner to pass by before he himself moved inside the crowded waiting room. Some of the officers greeted Doug and asked about his well being, which was met only with faked smile. Penhall didn't bother about answering; he was too preoccupied about what Booker just had said.

"When they will come again I will tell them to piss off." Penhall said angrily to his partner. It wouldn't be wise but in his current state of mind he was sure he would do that, who knows, maybe he would use his fists to talk with FBI as well.

"Ha! Too late." Dennis smiled aloud. "Fuller did this. And not as gently as you would ever dream to do."

"You kidding?" The bigger cop looked at his friend with surprise. "Our Captain Fuller? That Captain?"

"That and the same. He was really mad." Booker said it loud enough so that everybody in the room could hear. There were some funny comments said about mentioned Fullers anger as confirmation to Dennis' words. If not the seriousness of situation and constant worry about Tom Doug would find this very amusing. It was unique to see their deathly calm and serious Captain lost his temper.

Meandering between people scattered around the room in different positions the two cops finally approached Judy and Harry who were sitting miserably on the chairs next to window and handed them coffee.

"Thanks." Judy said and took some careful sips of hot liquid. "Doug, you okay?"

"Yep." He was slowly getting tired of that question. He exhaled. "Listen people. I just wanted to apologize you for my thoughtless deeds last hours. I could blow all action."

"Yeah…" Judy said pretending anger, then she eyed Doug and Dennis. "And you two left me behind. I should be pissed off at you. But we got Tom and only thing I care now is he and his safety. So don't mention."

"It's not that easy." Doug answered with some guilt in his voice, though he decided not to comment it further. "Anyways where is Fuller now? I need to talk with him."

"Er… He is in some serious talk with Mrs. Hanson downstairs." Harry acknowledged his friend. He heard fragments of their conversation, and he could swear there were furnitures flying around the room.

"Is she here?"

"Yeah, I fetched her some half an hour ago." Ioki answered. Then he looked at Doug's blood stained shirt. It was hard to think to whom the blood belonged. "And I brought you some clean clothes."

"Great, thanks. How is she anyways?"

"Worried to death and damn mad at Fuller." Dennis exhaled tiredly and eased himself on the floor with crossed legs pulling Doug down to join him as well. "She is blaming him that we didn't get to Tom earlier."

"Not to mention," Ioki continued "that she can't forgive him that he allowed Tom to come back to work not caring that he was still ill at the moment. She believes that if not this Tom wouldn't run in such troubles."

"She can't know that." Doug sympathized with his Captain. He knew how terrifying Mrs. Hanson could be if she was angry. Anyways it was a bit far fetched accusation. "Anyways Tom is a grown man."

"But he is still her child." Judy opposed with frown. "I can understand her anger."

The facial expression Judy got at the moment promised dangerous conversation if they decided to go on with the talk so Doug changed topic. "Dennis. Did Fuller say anything about my… you know… rush to Kaneville? Without backup."

"No, he didn't. But it doesn't mean he won't. Why?"

"Because I am responsible for Tom's such bad condition at the end."

"Why?"

"I initiated the lashing." Talking about Hanson and his last moments with Guardian tore off his worries and guilt back. But he needed to talk about this. He needed to make some sort of confession. "If I didn't come alone and let myself caught it possibly wouldn't happen."

"What lashing?" Dennis asked more interested about the first information than Doug's self-criticism. "Are you telling me Guardian lashed Tom?"

Doug nodded with his eyes down on the floor.

"It's barbaric!" Judy shouted terrified. "What man would do something like this?"

"Judy." Doug called her with low, meaningful voice. He wanted them to understand what really Guardian was. "I saw Guardian and talked with him. I saw what he did do to Tom. He is a monster."

"But why did he do that?"

"Just because he enjoyed this and because I couldn't tell him anything he wanted to know, so he decided to force me by tormenting Tom."

"Oh my God. Poor Tommy." Judy cried for her friend.

"But," Dennis thought about something. "Guardian didn't have time to lash him to cause so bad bleeding. We came almost immediately after you, Doug."

"That's true." Ioki agreed. "It had to be delivered maybe fifty or sixty lashes to bleed like that. It would take some time. Or so I think." He looked questioningly at Penhall.

"He got only two blows, Ioki."

"What? How is that possible?"

"Guardian introduced me into his new discovery which was some kind of modified lash named 'knout'." Doug explained with breaking voice as he remembered it. "God! It had barbed wires and hooks on its ends." He whispered out and started cry silently.

The confession left everybody in mute horror as everybody imagined what happened in the chapel. They sat in silence, forgetting about their coffees and other coworkers crowding the waiting room. It was the situation Captain Fuller found them after some undefined time passed. The older man crouched next to Penhall and asked worried:

"Doug, are you okay? What did doctor say?"

"Yeah, I am sound and healthy. And she said I talk way too much."

"That is understandable." Ioki commented looking at the bigger man.

"I would like to talk with you now." Fuller continued to Doug. "Before FBI comes back and gets to you."

"Sure." Doug agreed and stood up to follow his chief. The rest of the team decided they were invited as well and rushed after them without asking. Judy on her way took two left cups with still a bit warm coffee and handed one to her Captain.

"We bought coffee for you, Captain."

"Thanks Judy." He took the cup and drank a bit from it. When they left waiting room they looked for some relatively empty and quiet corridor. Fuller wanted to have possibility to lead the conversation far from unsuitable ears. As they reached the appropriate place they looked around and stood in circle.

"Is there any possibility you could recognize Guardian, Doug?" Captain started without any introduction.

"No. All the time he was covered with the cloak."

"But could you recognize him by voice or body language, smell. Anything?"

"I don't know. Possibly. Why?"

"We and FBI caught most of participants of ceremony when they tried to escape after the chapel started burning. There is probability there could be Guardian among them. And as long as Tom is on OR and unconscious you are the only person who was with Guardian the closest and could recognize him."

"So that was why there was such mess?" Doug asked remembering his surprise on the sight of all those people running around as they escaped from the chapel. "You had much to do."

"Yeah." Captain agreed. "Even FBI was surprised when the ceremony members run out with panic straight into our hands."

"You should have seen their faces when they found out they caught White Grandfather!" Ioki broke in with excited voice. "Can you believe that? I thought he retired. Not to mention about other fat cats of drug world they caught."

"FBI was with you?" Dennis asked.

Fuller nodded. "After Judy acknowledged us that you found out where Guardian is, they just stuck with us."

"So it seems they achieved what they wanted." Doug snorted angrily.

"Exactly. They lack only Guardian."

"And now" Penhall raised his voice in anger and squeezed his fists unconsciously, "they think I am going to help them after they left Tom for sure death?"

"Those are two different things, Doug." Captain opposed suddenly switching on his irritating lecturing voice. "First, Guardian is the most wanted criminal at the moment, and you are supposed to share your informations about him if you know anything. Even if it is with FBI. Or especially because of that. Keep in mind that as long as he is free Tom is in danger." He looked at his subordinate meaningfully. "Secondly I got know that those agents who were responsible for the case were working without approval of their superiors and their methods were mostly illegal."

"What?" The four young cops asked in unison highly surprised at the news.

"Well. I don't know the details and probably will never know, but I figured that the top didn't know that some of they key workers at Guardian case were corrupted. They wanted to get know his methods, dealing tracks and clients for their own illegal purposes. They even used drugs stolen from FBI store."

"So they knew Guardian personally?"

"No. Not personally. They dealt with him but didn't get to him that close."

"How do you know that?"

"Mostly because of some small and initially unimportant looking events. Unfortunately I put the puzzle together a bit too late." Fuller answered with a bit guilty voice. If he thought faster maybe Tom wouldn't be in hospital now. "Anyways, those agents got strangely uneasy when I informed them that Tom saw Guardian dealing with some guy the night he was kidnapped."

"I remember that, Captain." Ioki jumped in. "Their behavior was a bit suspicious for me but I didn't know what to think about that at the moment."

"Yeah, me too Ioki."

"I don't understand." Judy turned towards Captain. "Why they were scared of that fact?"

"Because the guy Tom saw with Guardian was in fact one of those corrupted FBI agents."

"And Hanson could recognize him later." Doug started build the picture of events in his head. "So they decided to get rid of him."

"Exactly." Fuller nodded. "As long Tom was alive his knowledge was dangerous for them in case we got to him."

"So that was why they kept in secret where Guardian had taken Tom?" Dennis concluded angrily blowing his right fist towards the wall with fury.

"Very comfy." Judy felt her anger could outrun Bookers. "They purposely let Guardian kill Tom."

Fuller just nodded. He wondered just what malicious fate caused all that mess they unintentionally got into the very middle.

"Did FBI get them, Captain?" Doug asked.

"Yes, I think so."

"But you are not sure."

"Just when you can be sure of anything when dealing with FBI, Penhall?"

"But is it possible they could be some threat for Tom now?" Doug ignored Captains tired and irritated look.

"No, I don't think so. But there remains Guardian still." Fuller reminded. "I already fixed twenty four hours guards for Tom if he…" He caught his breath suddenly. "Ehm… you know."

"We will be with him as well!" Doug assured hotly trying to roar Fuller last words down. They were unfinished, but the meaning was too terrifying in its clarity.

"Yes. We will take shifts." Judy joined him immediately.

"Captain!" Dennis as well felt the need to erase the bad sound of Fullers careless comment. "Would you give away how exactly did you get know about those agents?"

"Well." Fuller cleared his throat and tried to smile. "As I said I got some suspicions about their unusually strong lack of cooperation with us and I started to think and ask around. Ioki and I even tried to get to some high-ups of FBI today. That was why we spent so long time in their headquarters this afternoon."

"Captain made me even to break into the very middle of FBI chiefs meeting." Harry informed with a mixture disbelief and contentment in his voice.

"But it worked." Captain defended himself with arms raised protectively smiling broadly at the surprised reaction of his subordinates. "They listened to us and then helped."

"Captain!" Dennis raised his eyebrows taken aback. "You amaze me with every minute. What other law did you break today, mhm?"

"Better don't ask, Dennis."

"So, what now?" Judy asked. "Should we thank FBI or course them, Captain?"

"I think we should sue them." Doug answered quickly. "Those agents should be punished for what they did to Tom! They should go to jail."

"No, Doug." Adam Fuller shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately FBI won't let us do this. If it got to the public, and it certainly would, it would be too big damage to their image."

"Yeah, I know. But do you want to leave them alone, then?"

"No. I can still threaten them with the court."

"But it doesn't change anything. I bet those agents will still work for FBI."

"So what are you going to do, Doug?"

"I am going to kick their asses." Penhall answered with anger and force.

"But not before I will do that." Everybody turned startled around as the unexpected voice caught them off guard.

"Mrs. Hanson!" Doug shouted surprised. "How are you?"

"How do you think I am, Doug?" The question was asked with such a load of hampered fear, worry and anger so that the young man felt it was almost unbearable for one person to carry it alone.

"Sorry, it was stupid question." He apologized sincerely.

"No, it's okay Doug." She broke in quickly and embraced him strong by his arms. "I am just so worried and scared…" Doug returned the warm gesture eagerly. He just realized how the woman was lonely in that hospital. Of course she was surrounded by Tom's friends and workmates but still there was nobody she could look for support. He felt a bit guilty because of that. She suffered last week the most from all of them, left alone, helpless, waiting by phone for any tiniest information which could increase her hopes or finally bring mourn. Just how could Doug neglect her so strong? If Tom gets know about that…

Doug was ready to hold Mrs. Hanson that way for all day if she needed, but to his surprise she moved back and smiled to him thankfully.

"I just can't imagine how scared you were whilst dealing with that horrible Guardian, Doug." She said to him with some sort of motherly concern Doug never had chance to get from his own mother. It was very comforting, but then he couldn't help smile when she embraced him back, this time offering support to him. He looked up at his partners a bit shamefaced and with irritation noticed they were amused by his expression. Gently, but resolutely he broke the contact. It was high time to come back to further topic, he decided.

"Captain." He started seriously. "Turning back to those corrupted agents, you know that they will be covered by Bureau lawyers. There won't be any justice. Only what you achieve it will be money they pay you to shut you up."

"And what is wrong with this?"

"What's wrong?" Penhall frowned not believing his own ears. "They should suffer more serious consequences than that."

"As you already said: it won't happen. And I am aware of that as well."

"Mrs. Hanson." The young cop didn't want to give up. "Are you going to allow that? Take money and sit quiet after what they did to Tom?"

"Doug." The women shook her head and looked at him seriously. "I don't want to have nothing common with those people. I just wish my son survived and was all right. But yes. If it is only way to punish them I will allow that."

"Argh." It was just unbelievable.

"Doug understand. Captain acknowledged me that Tom will need much professional help. He was kidnapped and missed all week. He was seriously beaten and his heart stopped twice from what I heard. Tom's insurance covers only week of stay in hospital, my own is not much higher."

"Oh…" Doug's anger subsided abruptly. He never thought of that. He didn't think of what will happen later, after (if - at worst, but this option Doug just refused to exist) Tom will be better. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"And if he was raped…" Mrs. Hanson whispered on the edge of complete breakdown. Doug shot his head up at her. He didn't expect her to know. But then, after he glanced into Fullers adamant eyes and received small nod of his head, he decided finally it was good move that Captain told her everything. Better she was prepared for the worst. "I don't know how he is going to cope with that." The older woman turned back and walked quickly away. They noticed as she covered her eyes and her shoulders started shake.

"I will take care of her." Judy said before anybody else forestalled her and moved after Mrs. Hanson. Doug and the rest were left in half step, unsure what to do. The short and accidental mention about the rape woke up their worries again. Although Captain Fuller was aware that Tom's mother had right to know about what could happen to her son, he didn't feel well with the fact he added her more pain and worry with those news. No mother should go through something like that.

"Doug." He broke the uncomfortable silence. "You saw Tom and talked with him. Do you think he was raped?"

"I don't know, Captain. But I know there happened something. Tom was strange when I asked him about it. And those new clothes… I smelled soap when we were close." Doug closed eyes and exhaled deeply tired of all those thoughts and worries. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. "I would like to be alone now." He informed shortly with breaking voice and walked away towards another end of corridor and sat down on the floor with knees raised up to his chest.

"And I need to smoke." Dennis sniffed quietly and went towards exit leaving Captain and Ioki alone.

oOo


	21. Still alive

Estelswolf: Ha, ha, ha your review really cheered me up. Thanks.

Ghostwriter: I am happy you are still with me. Thanks.

Fortune: I am fortunate to have such reviewer like you. Thanks.

To Daizia: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for your last review. I don't mind your questions at all, in reverse though I read them with great interest and respect. You see, before I update any chapter I am the only person who reads it and tries to find mistakes and errors. I am aware that many things may slip out of my eyes, after all I am not too objective when concerns my story. Your reviews often open my eyes and I realize that I overlook or forgot about something. As it was this time. Now I feel obliged to explain myself in case others had the same doubts as you.

Explanation: The corrupted agent who Tom might recognize appeared shortly before the car accident. It was Mr. Wallace in chapter 8. Tom watched him dealing with Guardian in the laboratories. He didn't know who it was but if asked about the guy later he could easily recognize him. After Tom escaped Guardian he called to Chapel and talked with Fuller. He mentioned then that he saw Guardian dealing with some guy. Later Fuller informed about it the FBI agents (he didn't have any idea they were corrupted) who at the moment started make plans how to get rid of their potential threat.

Enjoy and don't be afraid of pointing out my mistakes.

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 21.**

oOo

'Still alive'

oOo

There was loud laugh and talks coming from waiting room. Doug frowned puzzled and looked towards the room, his gaze stopped on the closed door. He cocked his ears. It didn't sound like relieve. And certainly it didn't sound like reaction on any news about Tom. Anyways, if doctor finally finished with Hanson and came here looking for his family to share the informations with, he would have to pass Doug. And there was nobody walking around except nurses and Dennis who restlessly made circles around the corridor walking there and back again slowly getting on Penhall's nerves.

The fuss coming from the room intrigued him so much that he couldn't ignore it any longer. He decided to check the cause. Besides he was getting too depressed sitting here in the corridor floor worrying and analyzing all past events. Those thoughts increased in him irresistible need to act like hit somebody or destroy something… Just to vent his frustrations.

He stood up carefully from the floor ignoring objects of his stiffened muscles and moved forwards. A bit disappointed he thought that sitting on the floor for last, he checked his watch, four hours wasn't good idea.

"_Four hours."_ Doug repeated the two words in his head and started analyzing them. Four hours of waiting here plus one hour he spent with doctor Stalker give about five hours long or so which Tom had been on OR. Penhall thoughtfully stamped his feet several times and soon he felt blood circulation coming back to numb limbs.

He couldn't decide if the fact that Tom was on OR so long was good sign or bad. On the one hand it was good, because it meant Tom was still alive but on the other hand it meant he was in so bad condition that... The cop raised his head irritated, as another burst of laughter broke his thoughts. Angrily he moved forwards and approached the door. He looked past the glass and surprised noticed Blowfish, their maintenance engineer, standing in the middle of the room saying something with lively support of his flying arms. Everybody's eyes were set on him. Doug drew the door slightly aside and listened.

"I'm telling you, it's true!" Sal threw his arms up amused and irritated simultaneously.

"No way!" A young looking red haired police officer pointed index finger at the smaller man and laughed. "You are lying. Tom dressed like a woman?"

"Believe it, Sally!" Judy smiled cheerfully. "I made the make up by myself. I must admit he looked very cute."

"But…" The girl's face reddened a bit.

"Sally!" Sitting next to her officer put his arm around the younger woman's waist and trying to stay serious said: "There were some guys in the Chapel who not realizing it was Tom thought about inviting him for dinner."

"Including you, Walker?" There was shout from right corner of the room.

"Ehm… yeah." The declaration met with overall laugh and whistles. Doug initially felt rush of anger that all people here were in such good moods while Tom was still fighting several rooms away. It was inappropriate. But then to his surprise he noticed Mrs. Hanson joined the joy and laughed sincerely with everybody. Seeing smile on her face last days was really rare occasion. He shook his head. Maybe Sal was right. Maybe entertaining in such situations was the best remedy for stress caused by uncertainty and fear of what news they are waiting for.

"Tom in dress, Doug?" Dennis whispered the question straight to his ear, startling slightly the man. Doug didn't notice Booker joined him by the door. "Do I need to know something?" Penhall turned to his partner smile lightening up his face as he remembered the case. They had much fun then. He just opened his mouth to start answer when he felt somebody's hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Middle aged man dressed in white gown drew them apart and entered the waiting room. His intrusion was greeted by sudden silence and growing pressure and uneasiness. Earlier happiness was cut instantly and forgotten as if never existed.

"Doctor?" Mrs. Hanson rose up and folded her hands in pleading gesture. The newcomer walked up to the woman, extended his hand and asked:

"Are you Tomas Hanson's relative?"

"I am his mother."

"My name is Ian Zarmansky." He introduced himself shaking Mrs. Hanson's hand. "I am your son's lead doctor. Please sit down." He waited until the distressed woman rested back on her chair and he himself sat on the next one which was kindly given up by Judy.

"How is my son, doctor? Will he be all right?"

"Unfortunately I can't give positive answer to your question yet, Mrs. Hanson." The older man said with heavy voice. It met with overall full of concern whispers and Margaret's groan. "Tom is in critical condition at the moment and he has been transferred to Intensive Care Unit. In about twenty minutes you can see him."

"Yyes, of course." Mrs. Hanson swallowed with difficulty. She wanted to rub off the tears filling her eyes but her hands shook so badly that she failed miserably. Judy crouched next to her and hugged her waist tightly giving the woman support she visibly needed and seeking one for herself as well. The news was crushing.

"Doctor." Captain Fuller spoke. "There is hope he will be better, isn't it?" He stated more than asked.

"It is too early to be sure." Doctor Zarmansky answered carefully. "Only what I can say, that if his body starts responding on our treatment and he survives next twelve hours there will be very much chance he will be all right." The older man reassured and then turned towards his patient's mother and asked gently. "May I talk with you in private, Mrs. Hanson?" The woman nodded and with doctors support she managed to stand up. "I would like to talk with you Captain Fuller as well."

"Of course. Just give me a minute." The asked man answered. "I will just send everybody home. There is no sense staying here all night."

The doctor nodded and left with Mrs. Hanson leaning against him and Judy holding her by right arm. Doug, Ioki and Dennis followed them silently.

oOo

"I didn't want to talk about details in presence of all those people." The doctor started. "Usually our patients do not wish too many people knew about their health problems too much. Especially, if they are not related or close friends. And we respect their right to privacy."

"Thank you doctor." Mrs. Hanson whispered, really grateful for that gesture. She was surprised and grateful there were so many people who cared for Tom, but talking about his current condition in front of all them wasn't what she wanted at all. "I do really appreciate this."

"Is there something…" Doug started uncertainly, afraid the worst wasn't spoken yet "…that we should know about Tom?"

Doctor Zarmansky exhaled deeply before he spoke.

"The paramedics informed me what happened to your son, Mrs. Hanson. And after what I have seen with my own eyes I have to say I am amazed Tom is still alive."

"But he will be all right?" Mrs. Hanson raised her worried eyes on the doctor. To her great concern the man frowned a little before he spoke.

"It's really difficult to say at the moment…"

"Please doctor." The older woman interrupted. "Tell me what's wrong with my son."

"Tom received numerous injuries. There are signs he had some accident not long time ago. He gained twisted right ankle and wrist. His right hip joint got strong blow and certainly caused him much pain. I am afraid that lack of proper care and cold seriously worsened its state. There is serious inflammation settled and it can cause the degeneration of the joint in the future."

"Will he be disabled by the leg?" Captain Fuller asked worried.

"If rehabilitation taken and time given… I believe no." There was an answer. "Though, the leg can be in the future very painful at times, especially when weather changed." Margaret nodded and looked at the doctor expectantly waiting for continuation. The man didn't hesitate and carried on. "Tom was beaten up couple of times. Certainly fists and feet were used. Except uncountable cuts, abrasions and bruises covering all his body he has got two cracked and three broken ribs. He has bruised internal organs, but luckily no internal bleeding. We just found small bleeding to right kidney, but it doesn't seem to getting worse, so we decided not to operate it. Though, he will be under very close supervision for some time."

The doctor paused for a moment and watched surrounding him people. All faces were frozen pictures of worry and pain.

"Tom has deep cuts on his back." He continued. "I truly don't know what caused those, because certainly it wasn't knife nor any other sharp weapon. The edges are ragged; in some places it was hard to stitch. The skin seems as if it was torn not cut. If I had to guess I'd say he was attacked by some animal."

"And you would be close the true, doctor." Doug answered heavily. "Guardian, the man who kidnapped Tom, used some kind of whip. Knout it calls. It was…" He broke suddenly as he heard Mrs. Hanson's sudden weep. It was visible how terribly she suffered listening to the list of her son's injuries and additionally imagining how he received them, how bad he was treated. Doug took deep breath. He was going to describe how the whip was constructed, but now he changed his mind. It wasn't that important. "Ehm… It was the cause."

The doctor nodded. He understood. There was one more thing he would like to get answer about; he wondered what was the source of strange abrasions on his young patient's neck. But seeing the woman's distress he just gave up. Instead he continued matter of factly.

"Although most of named injuries are very serious and painful they are not life threatening. Or they wouldn't be if not lack of proper care, hypothermia, malnutrition, serious dehydratation and general exhaustion."

"Dehydratation?" Judy asked not believing her ears.

"Yes. I have reasons to believe that he was deliberately refused to get any food and water for all the time he was kept as prisoner. He lost more than ten percent of his bodily water and he lost about twelve kilograms of his weight. Ironically the cold which caused many his injuries worsened in fact it safed his life preventing too fast loosing of fluids. Normally people die after five days without water." Doctor paused with those words with respect as he noticed Mrs. Hanson bent miserably her head and covered her face crying visibly unable to take any more.

"It couldn't happen to Tom." She whispered. "Not to my son."

"I am really sorry." Doctor Zarmansky answered sincerely and waited patiently until Mrs. Hanson calmed down.

Doug felt stings of horror pierce his insides. Even when he first saw Tom today he would never think that he had to endure so much. He didn't look well, certainly he was injured and painful, but all of this… His mind boggled at the amount of suffer his friend received. And as if all of that wasn't enough, there was one question hanging in the air. Though, nobody had heart or courage to ask it. Even the doctor waited for some kind of sign to continue.

"Doctor." Mrs. Hanson spoke finally with strange mix of confidence, anger and sorrow. "Was my son raped?"

"I don't know." He answered surprising everybody. "I was informed about the possibility, it could happen. But unfortunately I can't give any unambiguous answer."

"What does it mean?" The Captain asked, hope and relieve uncertainly rising in his eyes.

"It means the examinations didn't prove anything. I didn't find any typical signs of rape. But firstly the tests give results only during first seventy two hours after the deed and Tom was kept there much longer. Secondly if the rape wasn't brutal, those, who kept Tom could manage to cover proves by washing him, which concluding from relatively clean wounds and lack of old and dry blood took place."

Doctor Zarmansky looked at Tom's mother and put his hand on her shoulder. "The only person who will be able to answer that question is only Tom now." He wanted to say something more but already at the moment he became aware of familiar nurse approaching the group and giving signs understandable only for him. He stood up. "Now, if you will follow me I will take you to your son."

oOo

The small group followed doctor Zarmansky mutely. Everybody was unnaturally silent, maximally absorbed in their own thoughts. On their way Doug took Judy's place on Mrs. Hanson's side and supported her carefully. Judy on the other hand let unconsciously Ioki being carried similar way as another woman. Fuller and Dennis closed the procession.

They traveled long and pedantic clean corridors until they reached the Special Care Unit ward entrance. Doctor stopped them in front of it and said:

"In this ward there is necessity of wearing protective clothes and shoes. So I'd suggest everybody to stock up in one from the machine there." The older man acknowledged them and waited until everybody was ready. "Normally it's not allowed to let so many people in at once, not to mention non family members. But as I was informed by agents who ID'ed themselves as FBI that my patient requires continuous guard and you" he looked meaningfully at the group of five police officers "have extraordinary permission to be on this ward." It was clearly visible that Zarmansky didn't like the idea of trespassing the extremely antiseptic part of hospital, but Fuller could only imagine what FBI did say to him to convince him. Captain as he heard that statement wasn't even that surprised in contrary to the rest of the cops, who were prepared for some kind of fight with doctor. It was first step FBI did to keep Fuller and the rest shut up. A favor for a favor.

Not that Fuller complained.

That way, after several minutes, all group found itself finally standing next to clouded-glass door leading to Tom's room.

"As I am concerned about my patient's safety and well being no less than you are, I can't allow to enter the room anybody except than his closest family." Seeing that the statement met with discontent and readiness to argument the doctor raised his hands and broke quickly in before anybody had time to start. "Those are the rules in this hospital and I expect you obey. Now. Mrs. Hanson will come inside with me; you on the other hand can see your friend through the glass here as soon as I draw the curtains open. Agreed?"

"Yes." Fuller answered instantly. The rest just nodded.

"There is just one thing I would like you to know." The doctor put his hand on the door knob and looked straight on Mrs. Hanson. "At the moment Tom's body is too weak to carry on even the most elemental processes responsible for keeping him alive. That is why he is connected to multiple machines sustaining his life. I just wouldn't like you to be shocked by the sight." After he said that he opened the door and let Mrs. Hanson to follow him.

oOo

There are rare moments in your life when you feel your own mortality very strong. Not that you will live with that awareness every day now until your death. It is just, sometimes you forget about your own youth and relatively long life ahead and remember that life isn't everlasting.

You realize that world doesn't run around you and that death will wait until you finally feel ready to accept it coming.

You realize that not everything that is happening to you is as important as you used to think.

Your girl left you without word of warning. Your friend chases and jokes at you, you can't bare somebody's disadvantages. Fuller is pissed off because you've blown an action and your neighbor is last asshole and flooded your bathroom.

Who cares?

When you see somebody dying from drugs, car accident, bullet, illness you realize that it could be you. After all you are the same human being as that dying man. The same principles rule our lives. Next time it can be you. No matter how, but it happens, sooner or later. It matters only that everybody is going to die finally. The difference is you don't know when.

In face of your own mortality you become more serious, you think about what important did you do in your life, what man you were, everyday problems instantly seem ridiculous and unimportant. You want to live your life as best and as intense as you can.

In face of your closest friend's mortality you wish you had spent more time with him and used every possible occasion on telling and showing him how much he means to you. How you love him, respect, need.

Tom's mortality hit everyone who looked at him.

Doug knew him always as a man full of passion, energy and life love. Strong and tough as he was he was also sensitive and caring. As soon as they got know they became friends. They were opposites, but in spite of that and in spite of some occasional disagreements they understood each other very well. Tom saved his life many times, he saved his. Penhall knew he could rely on him; he never had to fear about his back when he knew there was Tom standing behind. Maybe he looked innocent and harmless but when there was need he could be really dangerous and fearful.

But now…

Doug couldn't fight tears which forced to his eyes when he saw the picture displayed before him. On bed, barely alive, covered with white sheets, lied Tom Hanson, his best friend and only brother.

He never looked so broken and helpless as now, bandaged all over, his body hooked to several IV's and unnamed machines. It seemed as if gravity was stronger over him and pressed mercilessly his defenseless body to bed. There was constant and regular beeping sound audible coming from the room and indicating that Tom's heart was still beating. _"For how long yet?"_ there was a question. The sound was so weak and unsure Doug feared it will stop suddenly. The same concerns he had about the machine pumping air to Tom's lungs with strange whiz. It was so unnatural and forced. It gave an impression that any smallest disturbance, lauder talk or touch could destroy the fragile balance achieved between life and death and Tom will be lost forever.

Mrs. Hanson had to feel the same, because she moved very slowly and carefully around her son. She reached her hand to his face and moved it down towards bruised neck and then further more down towards bandaged torso. Though, she never touched him. She kept small distance from Tom's skin moving her fingers like a blind person trying with fingertips feel shape of somebody's aura rather than his true material form. As if she feared he could fell into pieces under her touch.

oOo


	22. You snob

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 22.**

oOo

'You snob'

oOo

Tom moaned involuntarily as he regained consciousness for the first time. He felt comfort and warmness enveloping all his body. It brought the overwhelming sense of safety. Then he fell asleep.

oOo

Next time when he woke up he suddenly became aware of some noise. Voices. But still he was too weak and tired to open his eyes and check the source and he fell asleep.

oOo

Next time when he woke up he managed to force his eyes to open. After several moments of passive staring ahead, he realized stunned that he looked at white ceiling towering above him. He watched it dully until his vision was covered by his mothers smiling face. _"What is she doing in my house so early?"_ he thought confused and then fell asleep.

oOo

Next time he woke up he was greeted by some unfamiliar but nice face of a man in his middle forties hanging over him. The man was smiling and talking to him, though dizziness and buzzing in Tom's head caused words blended into some gibberish and he didn't understand anything. He tried to focus on it a bit stronger but the effort caused sudden tiredness overwhelming him and soon he fell asleep.

oOo

Next time he woke up it was dim around. The room was bathed in some strange regular sounds coming simultaneously from everywhere and nowhere. This and the fact there was some unnatural stillness in the surrounding air made the young man feel arising uneasiness. Something was not right. He shouldn't be here, wherever it was. Where should he be, then? Memory though refused to come although he stubbornly tried to move wheels of his mind to work. Instead came weariness and coldness overwhelming his senses.

Rising over the boarder parting him from unconsciousness Hanson became suddenly aware of some tight and warm pressure on his hand. With effort he moved his eyes down and saw somebody's head lying on his bed just next to his limp hand which was enveloped by big hand of that unknown person. Tom squeezed it weakly willing that sleeping somebody to wake up. Not knowing why it scared him he didn't know who it was. The head shot up instantly and turned towards Tom who with great wave of relieve recognized his friend whose woozy face instantly stretched into wide smile.

"Tommy!" He heard excited whisper and observed as Doug stood up and carefully closed up to him. "You know, you have given us much worries during last four days." Hanson just blinked not understanding what his friend was talking about. Besides he got too tired to give another thought to those words. His mind was already slipping away and several seconds later he fell asleep.

oOo

Next time he woke up it was because of pain rising slowly but inevitably to almost unbearable levels. Though, he couldn't define precise place of that sensation. One thing was just sure: it was all around and attacking him mercilessly. The worst was he was so lost and confused he didn't know what to do; his couldn't remember how to make his body to curl up to fetal position in an instinctive attempt to defend himself against the pain and his limbs were too heavy to carry him away from it. He even couldn't call for help because every try met with growing pain in his throat and terrible impression of suffocation. Feeling totally helpless and lonely he suffered quietly and cried. Sunken in fog of pain he was just remotely aware of somebody fussing around him.

"Shhhh, Tommy." There was masculine voice and warm hand on his cheek. "The doctor already gave you painkiller and the pain will go away soon. Shhh."

For Toms' tormented mind 'soon' stretched to ages until the pain subsided entirely giving place to feeling of relieve and growing drowsiness. Last thing Tom noticed before he closed his eyes and fell asleep again was tired face of Doug looking at him with concern.

oOo

"Tom!"

Tom flinched. There was some man dressed in black cloak coming up to him. His face was strangely familiar but still remained beyond recognition. And others followed him. Tom didn't know how but he was sure they wanted to hurt and kill him. He made a move to run away but something kept him in place. Tom started fight with those invisible bounds refusing him to fly but all effort came in vain. Scared he looked around. They were very close now and reached their hands towards him. Panic overwhelmed Hanson entirely.

"Tom! Calm down!"

Again, that strange call. Somebody was calling him by name. Not sure what to do he decided to follow the voice trusting it was the only way to find safety. Soon the nightmare was almost left behind as Tom made his way up towards the voice and light. Finally he opened his eyes and with horror he realized he was in another hell. It was the only description of what happened to him at the moment. And that hell was worse because it was painfully tangible. There were unknown people above him holding him hard and fast by arms and legs.

"No! Tom, stop it!" Somebody shouted at him. "You will hurt yourself!"

Tom tried to scream but immediately as he made the effort he gagged and started to choke. There was something put deep into his throat and at the realization new stronger claws of fear and panic tightened around him swallowing him almost entirely.

The wild thrashing increased even more in its intensity which brought sudden and sickening realization of ever present pain in his abdomen, chest, back, arms, legs, neck and head. Just everywhere. But still he writhed, he fought and he cried; even when the poor resources of strength he possessed diminished almost entirely. It last until strange warmness and numbness spread all over his body and finally exhausted and broken he fell asleep.

oOo

Judy took several sips of hot coffee and then put the cup back on the bedside table. She had terrible headache and was totally tired. Although it was about nine o'clock in the morning she constantly fought with her eyes to remain open. All because she didn't even dare to sleep too long during last five days which were just hectic from the lack of better word.

Two hours after doctor Zarmansky let them see Tom for the first time that ill-fated day when he was found, his heart stopped suddenly and without warning, sending everybody on the edge of panic. Thankfully the help was given immediately, the ever watchful nurses and doctor react within seconds applying electroshocks and Tom still stayed with them. Though after that accident nobody had courage to even revert their eyes from him not to mention go away to visit the toilet or coffee machine.

The next morning found them still rooted to the floor on the Intensive Care Unit in front of Tom's room with their eyes glued to his unconscious form. Luckily after the last episode Hanson slept uneventfully rest of the night, and late afternoon doctor Zarmansky informed them that danger was over. His body responded to the treatment and slowly started gather strength to work by itself. He survived.

Judy smiled at the recollection of the conversation with doctor when he announced them the very good massage. It was the first time when Mrs. Hanson smiled without the smallest shadow of worry or uncertainty in her eyes. It was the first time when all of them felt the wonderful relieve. She couldn't describe how grateful she was to the doctor. Surely it was his job but she never met such caring and devoted to his job man. Everybody felt warmness and kindness from him, and if you add to this professionalism and great wisdom he possessed you just consider yourself lucky you met such doctor.

After they received the news Captain Fuller had hard time with his subordinates to order them to go home and take some rest. Doug even insisted to give back his badge if it helped to stay with Tom but somehow finally they retired without any other unpleasant accidents.

Next morning Tom was transferred from Intensive Care Unit and got his own room, which now he shared with his mother. The older woman didn't even bother to listen to Fullers pleas to go home. She decided to take the benefit from another favor the FBI granted them by renting and paying for exclusive hospital room with TV, separate bathroom and additional bed for visitor.

Judy turned her head and looked at sleeping Mrs. Hanson's form. She could see from her face how the last days devastated her. Although there was no more danger that Tom will die, last days were as nervous for them as the first night.

Tom's mind was cruising around between consciousness and unconsciousness; they had many false alarms when he opened his eyes so that they hoped that he woke up for good. But then he slipped away from them and left them waiting anxiously for another time. Last time, yesterday, was the worst when suddenly the regular beeping sound picturing work of his heart went crazy and he started tossing wildly, reopening his wounds and fought with nurses until doctor applied sedative. It was Tom's first nightmare.

Judy lifted Hanson's limp hand to her lips and kissed gently covering it bandages. She couldn't believe that she let her heart to become so hardened and blind to notice her true feelings to him until she saw Tom fighting with death. God, how she loved him! Why for gods sake she had to realize this so late. Why they were so stupid and proud to admit to themselves that they indeed felt something to each other. She knew Tom had very warm feelings to her; those were more than just friendship but still maybe not yet love. Or maybe it was love, but like Judy he was afraid to admit this or voice it aloud. Still though there was something strong between them. It saddened her when she thought how many wonderful moments together they wasted. It scared her that Tom could not want to respond to her ever present but already discovered feelings now. Not after what happened to him.

oOo

Tom's next serious nightmare found everybody unprepared. Or at least not that quick to prevent the tortured and panicked patient to replace tube from his throat. Judy was the closest and she managed quickly to press buzzer and call for help. Dennis in the mean time fought to keep Tom's hands away to prevent him to make more harm to himself.

The doctor came almost flying to the room and immediately without hesitation applied another sedative to his patient's system. Then worried about his troubled breathing and coughing he placed mask on his face and together with Dennis pinned him to bed and waited until he calmed down.

"He is getting stronger." The younger man commented, as he finally straightened up and massaged his bruised arm in places where Tom unconsciously tried to rip his flesh from the bone.

"Why is he breathing so hard, doctor?" Judy asked worried. "Is something wrong?"

"His body wasn't entirely ready to remove the tube yet." Doctor answered unhappy. "But fortunately his lungs took over the breathing by itself, so I won't reintubate him. Though I think it was much too early, anyways."

"But he will be all right?" Dennis asked worried. Tom was in bad enough state to add more troubles to the list.

"It depends what you mean officer Booker." Doctor answered. "Physically he will heal but I am really concerned about his mental state."

"Yeah." Dennis agreed. "As we all are."

"What happened?" Captain Fuller and Mrs. Hanson run into the room red faced and breathless. "We heard buzzer."

"Tom had another attack." Judy informed and immediately made place by the bed as Mrs. Hanson walked quickly to her son and watched him carefully.

"Why he doesn't have the tube? Why he is breathing so hard? What happened?"

"There is no need to worry, Mrs. Hanson." Doctor tried to calm down the instantly shaken woman. "He removed it and is in a little shock because of that. But he will be all right."

"How he can be all right…" the older woman opposed "…when he still has those nightmares? He is so defenseless against them in his current state; he even doesn't know what's happening around him."

"How can we help him, doctor?" Captain Fuller asked concerned.

"I think it is high time to look for professional help." Doctor Zarmansky stated and reached to his pocket and got out small card. "I meant to talk with you about this a bit later, but there is no sense to wait. On this card there are data of one of the best specialists dealing with Post Traumatic Shock Disorder in this city. He is working in that hospital upstairs on Psychiatric Ward. Today it is too late to call him, but tomorrow I can arrange meeting with him for as soon as possible. If you agree of course."

"Doctor Reynolds." Captain Fuller read aloud the small card. "How good is he?"

"Very good, Captain." There was answer. "If you would like to know more about him I can borrow you his book he published month ago about PTSD. It is named 'Ars vivendi'."

"Art of living." Judy translated it briskly scoring surprised looks. "What?"

"You know Latin?" Dennis asked surprised.

"In one of my assignments I attended catholic school." She answered proudly. "I just remembered something from Latin lessons."

Doctor for a moment just observed the police officers with unreadable expression. They had to lead interesting live. Then he cleared his throat and continued.

"This book is meant not only for doctors but for average people who themselves or whose relatives, friends suffered some serious traumatic experience. I read it and I believe it can be helpful for you."

"Thank you, doctor." Mrs. Hanson smiled weakly and reached for the book.

"You're welcome." The man answered and looked around. "Do you know when will come another officer… Penhall as I good remember?"

"It's difficult to say." Captain Fuller gave a bitter smile. "He is currently with Harry investigated by FBI. I don't know when he arrives. Why?"

"I think your friend should see Doctor Reynolds as well. He looks a bit too depressed and haunted if you asked me."

"I agree." Captain Fuller answered resolutely remembering that Doug dealt with Guardian as well. He witnessed how he tormented Tom. It had to be big shock for him. "Tomorrow I will make him to see Doctor Reynolds as well."

oOo

"What? No way!" Doug jumped back and raised his arms protectively. "I am not going to see any psychiatrist. No matter how good he is."

"But you should." Fuller insisted. He knew how bad Penhall reacted being in one room with any doctor, but it didn't matter now. He needed to see one. "I know you feel guilty about what happened to Tom and that you blame yourself about your run to his aid without waiting for us."

"Well. That's no secret, Captain." Doug answered painfully. "But any jerk no matter how well educated can help me with this. There is no need of that. I can handle that myself."

"But there are regulations that any police officer…" Fuller started, that argument always worked.

"I said no!" Doug jumped in furiously.

"Okay." Captain was surprised by the force of Penhalls' rage at the moment and decided to give up for now. There was no sense to carry on when Penhall was so shaken. "At least come with me and Mrs. Hanson to talk with him about Hanson."

"No." There was short answer. "I prefer to be with Tom. I would like to stay with him as long as he is not asleep."

"Okay then." Fuller exhaled defeated. "See you later."

Doug didn't even bother to look back when he turned around and headed towards Tom's room which was constantly guarded by two police officers. He was too preoccupied with concern about his friend to think about his lack of respect towards Captain. He just hoped Tom was still awake. Before Fuller called Doug outside to talk with him, Tom was conscious for last ten minutes which was very long, considering it was first time he managed to keep his eyes open longer than a while. Tom didn't say anything, just lied and looked at Doug or at Judy. And although he didn't tell anything his eyes spoke volumes about the pain and fear he was in. It was hard, almost unbearable, to look at Hanson and observe his mute struggles with pain and images constantly appearing in his head. When Fuller excused Doug to leave Tom for a moment, he was almost relieved, which ashamed him now. But now being away for several moments he realized it was harder not to be with Tom. Penhall was painfully aware of the fact that he was too close of loosing Hanson to miss any occasion to be with him now.

He entered the bathed in bright sunlight room and without hesitation walked towards bedside. He stood next to Judy who was sitting next to Tom's bed and talking to him.

"And then I will take you to that expensive restaurant where every man must wear tail coat." Hoffs continued.

Tom smiled weakly at that statement and with weak and strangled voice answered: "I always knew you were snob, Jude."

"Wha… how dare you Thomas Hanson!" Judy tried pretended anger but instead laughed cheerfully infecting Tom with it. Although it was just weak picture of his old smile and it was shadowed by a bit absent look it made Doug happy to see his friend better. Still though, he looked very lost and wary. As if he was waiting for some blow but he didn't know where it was going to come from.

"Hey Tommy." Penhall finally acknowledged him about his presence. Tom was lying on his left side, as doctor decided it was high time to give rest to his seriously wounded back, that's why Doug crouched down next to his bed to have better sight to his eyes. In spite of visibly growing weariness Tom brightened up at the sight of his friend and smiled warmly to him which encouraged Doug. "Those nurses who are circulating around the door to your room will be disappointed hearing that you already found a girl."

"Do you think," Tom answered with mischievous flicker in his eyes "they will be still disappointed when they realize there is still you in the reach?"

"I think they will be just delighted." Doug smiled. It was good to see Tom in such good mood, but as soon as the thought came to him Tom winced and shivered suddenly. "Tom, what's wrong?"

"Tommy?" Judy immediately joined the bigger man and bent over their wounded friend. They waited patiently until Tom opened his eyes and looked back at them. He was breathing quickly like after run.

"Tom!" Doug didn't know if call for doctor or something. "Are you all right, buddy?"

Hanson raised his covered with drips, tightly bandaged hand and moved it to face covering his eyes. He didn't know what had happened. Just minute ago he was all right, well… a little painful and uncomfortable but as much all right as it was possible. And then suddenly attacked him those pictures… He shivered again. He was so cold and the pain suddenly increased meaningfully.

"Tommy! Talk to us!"

"Iss fine…" He answered weakly still shaking slightly. His eyelids became so heavy. "I… I'm tired…"

"It is okay Tommy." Judy caressed his forehead and observed as he slowly fell asleep. "Sleep love. We will stay with you." She reached for his hand and surprised noticed how cold it was. "Doug, why is he so cold?"

Doug reached forward and closed the small hand into his own. It really was cold. "I don't know. Maybe we should cover him with more blankets." He suggested.

Judy didn't need to be asked twice and immediately started looking for some covers. After they had done what it was in their power to warm Tom they eased themselves comfortably on the chairs and started their vigil.

oOo


	23. First impression

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 23.**

oOo

'First impression.'

oOo

If looks always decided about which doctor is good and which is not Captain Fuller would never consider Doctor Reynolds as a good one. He wouldn't even consider him as doctor in the first place. He was just too young for his likeness. This was the first impression the older officer had and it brought first minus on his mental list of advantages and disadvantages concerning unaware of such scrutiny Doctor Reynolds.

During long years of working in force as superior and, liking it or not, in the same time the one concerned and responsible about his workers good mental state Captain Fuller had often contact with different psychiatrists. That experience resulted with some sort of development of conviction that good, professional psychiatrist should be about fifty, stoic, a bit regal, well-nourished and with jovial round face. Something like Santa Claus, but not necessary with white fluffy beard and red outfit.

Doctor Reynolds was complete reverse. Thirty five maybe, sharp handsome features and nervous movements. To Adam's displeasure, taking from the scent which filled the room, the man seemed to be fond of shedding gallons of cologne water all over his body rather than taking real bath with water and soap. It was hard to believe that that man possessed adequate wisdom and experience and published scientific book about such difficult and important problem like post traumatic stress disorder.

Then again maybe Fuller thought that way because he himself was old (no, stop, in the prime of life rather) that it would be difficult for him to trust his most personal problems to a man of that young age. But Tom was ten or more years younger than doctor and probably he would laugh at those concerns. Captain breathed deeply. Maybe he is just prejudiced. Maybe he just worries too much.

"_You'd better stop rousting and accept this man, Captain."_ Fuller mentally scolded himself. _"Doctor Reynolds has very good references and opinions, not to mention great experience. And he is going to be the most important person in Tom's life soon."_

"Good morning Mrs. Hanson, Captain Fuller, Officer Ioki." Doctor Reynolds shook quickly hands with his visitors and politely invited them to sit down. He himself eased behind his desk and nervously started looking for something between piles of papers cluttering up his desk until finally he got out some files and opened it. _"Nervousness and lack of order."_ Captain Fuller winced slightly at the sight and mentally added another two minuses to his list about Doctor Reynolds.

"Doctor Zarmansky told me about Tom in short." He informed. "And in the very morning I read his medical card."

"And what do you think, doctor." Mrs. Hanson asked almost mirroring doctors nervousness. The load of restrained hope was almost visible on her tired face. "Will be my son all right?"

Doctor Reynolds shook his head.

"I won't give any opinions until I see and talk with Tom." He answered matter of factly. "Though I think that what he had to come through will leave deep scar in his mind forever."

"How deep?" Ioki asked concerned. His own traumatized experiences of being shot and then locked in coma and its results made him feel more empathized with Tom than anybody else could.

"It depends on how strong he is." There was an answer. "Mentally I mean. How cooperative he will be and willing to talk about it. Unfortunately even with his best intentions past experiences possibly will haunt him very long, all the more they were really really terrible."

Mrs. Hanson sighed audibly at the statement. To be honest she didn't need any doctor to know what he already said. You could just look at Tom and know that the road leading to the place where Tom would become in just some part as healthy as he was before that ordeal was very long and most possibly rough and bumpy. But hope is strange thing. It uses to be the most vital emotional feeling which works against all reason in the darkest moments of life.

"I am not sure if you remember me doctor," Ioki decided to use the short while of silence in the room and ask for something what was bothering him last days, "but some three weeks ago I and my friend came here and we were talking with you about your another patient. Michael Cooper."

"Ahh…" Doctor looked carefully at the younger man and opened his eyes wider as he finally recognized him. "I wondered where I know you from. Certainly I recall our meeting now. What about that poor boy?"

"You may not know that, but Michael Cooper was victim of the same guy, Guardian I mean, as Tom. I just wonder if there could be any similarity of behavior…" Ioki didn't know how to ask about this. "I mean… Michael was very… erm… he behaved as if he gone crazy, you know."

"Ioki!" Fuller immediately hushed his subordinate terrified by the meaning of his words.

"I understand your concern, Mr. Ioki." Doctor answered with pleased smile, suddenly Fuller had impression that this man liked to have opportunity to prove himself and shine with knowledge. "To our, scientists I mean discontent human brain is still not well studied part of our body, human mind is therefore the most unreadable and mysterious enigma. No schemes to rule it. I can't really say that what concerns you so much will happen to your friend. But unfortunately I can't promise it won't. After all Tom was under great and long-lasting stress, and additionally great pain and fear. Effects are just unpredictable."

"What can we do for him, doctor?" Mrs. Hanson asked concerned. "I mean… he is so… haunted by memories, scared and still so terribly painful. I know it is early, it is only a week after he first regained consciousness, and he is supposed to heal his injuries in the first place, but I feel so helpless."

"It's normal that you feel so. The only what you can do is to be there for him and with him. And by all means don't try to force him to talk about what had happened to him."

"Certainly." Mrs. Hanson obeyed instantly and looked at Captain Fuller hardly. "It means no police officers and FBI agents trying to investigate my son, you hear me Captain?"

"Mrs. Hanson. We talked about this already." Adam defended himself against her sudden anger. "Police is no problem, but I can't control FBI."

"Maybe I could help." Doctor Reynolds jumped in. "As head of Psychiatric Ward I can give you written statement that due to bad mental state of your son nobody except family and doctors can see and talk with him. Even FBI can't argue with that."

"If that will help…"

"Of course it will." There was certain answer. "As for my part as your son's doctor I would like to know if I could see him now. There is no sense to set it aside for later. I would like to start with medicines and sessions as soon as possible."

"Sure, doctor." The woman answered. "You can come whenever you wish."

"Is there any chance" Captain Fuller found the moment appropriate to solve another concern, "that you would see and talk with one of my officers. He partially had to deal with Guardian as well and he still can't cope with that very well."

"Well," the doctor raised his brews and answered:"if he is not a patient of that hospital I'd rather suggest him to visit police psychiatrist. I believe police have one, isn't it? Otherwise you can call my private consulting room and make an appointment. Now if you be so kind I am going to prepare myself for the visit. We will see by Tom." With said that he stood up and moved towards door, opened it and waited until everybody left.

Fuller was dumbfounded, just to say it gently. Even Mrs. Hanson, although almost completely blinded with concern about her son, was as well under impression of their cold dismissal. After knowing Doctor Zarmansky, always helpful and disinterested, she believed everybody was like him. She worried about Doug as if he was her own child and couldn't believe his needs were so brutally pushed aside as if were unimportant. And that man was going to heal Tom's soul…

"Charming guy." Ioki commented irronically; he recovered as first, though the visit left kind of bad taste on his toque.

"Still Doctor Zarmansky recommended him." Fuller tried to keep hope and support it on his faith that first impression can be misleading. "Let's give him chance."

oOo

Mrs. Hanson sighed slightly and for about tenth time this morning she reached for previously abandoned lecture of Doctor Reynolds' 'Ars vivendi'. To be honest she didn't like what was written there, first chapters introduced her to the terrifying facts about post traumatic stress disorder, its symptoms, problems with coping and statistics. All those news and facts were swirling valiantly in her head making her stomach feel sick. Maternity instinct, deep love and concern for son screamed against newly acquired knowledge because all that painfully reminded her that Tom became another unwilling number filling the statistics.

This time she managed read only about one paragraph until she gave up. Shifting on the chair the older woman cast assessing look towards her sleeping on hospital bed child and reached forward to hold his wrapped tightly with bandages hand.

Tom didn't have the bandage around his neck anymore. Still though, the angry red scratches and marks were present there, deep as they were hopefully they won't leave any scar on the soft flesh. His face as well was marked with several healing scrapes and fading bruises. Despite those still visible wounds Tom looked in his slumber really peaceful and relaxed. Some random person could be fooled by the sight and think the young man didn't suffer anything serious.

That person would be terribly wrong.

Careful and observant eyes of mother pierced through the semblances and blankets hiding Tom's entire form and noticed small and at first sight invisible signs.

Occasional wince on his face and stiff grip of his hand against sheets indicated how distressed and hunted his sleep was. His breathing was still labored and rather shallowly intakes of the air proved that the broken ribs and seriously bruised middle section were painful and troublesome.

"Still asleep?" There came unexpected whisper from behind. The woman was so deep in thoughts she didn't even hear anybody entering the room.

"Yes." She rushed with hushed answer and smiled at the approaching young man who stopped next to the bed and looked at his fallen friend. "Though, he woke up couple of times during the night."

"And how are you, Mrs. Hanson?" Ioki asked as he turned his eyes towards the older woman.

"I am fine."

"Really." The police officer didn't seem to be convinced by the almost automatically answer. For him Mrs. Hanson was everything but fine at the moment. Probably she didn't sleep all night again. "You look tired and unhappy."

"No wonder." Mrs. Hanson replied with smirk and groaned annoyed at the extremely uncomfortable and painful position she had on the chair she occupied most of the night. Not hesitating any second longer she shifted slightly attempting to relieve her aching back and bottom. She started suspect that hospital directors made everything to discourage the families from keeping long lasting vigils over their injured relatives by providing most uncomfortable chairs imaginable. "I will feel better when you bust this chair. You can accuse it for killing my back."

Ioki chuckled at the unexpected statement.

"I swear," Mrs. Hanson continued. "After all that ends finally I am taking Tom for long holidays to Florida or Hawaii. Somewhere where is hot and nothing to do, just lie down and watch palms grow."

"Sounds tempting." Harry answered with smile. "But I am afraid it would be difficult to convince Tom to stay in one place longer than ten minutes. He rather prefers something more active like skiing."

"Don't mention it." Mrs. Hanson laughed. "Tom always had ants in his pants as soon as he was near the beach."

"Did he?"

"When he was ten, we went with all family to California." The older woman remembered dreamily. "There are beautiful beaches and we were going to spent there all week of our holidays. Tom was very happy as well. Of course until it occurred to him after one hour of lying flat at the beach that we were planning this as our only activity during all day."

"What did he do?"

"After next hour of wriggling, nagging, pestering and even shouting, to our initial relief he decided to replace his energy and look for some fun outside our blankets."

"Did he find it?"

"Unfortunately." Margaret sighed half amused. "Along with some other boys he buried other unaware tourists' bags deep in the sand. It was meant as a joke, and wouldn't be discovered until they decided steal and bury a baton from one hardheaded local policeman."

"Now I know why he is playing Tommy McQuaid so good. He started his practice very early." Ioki commented mirthfully. "What happened then?"

"He and the boys had to find all buried bags, which took several hours, because in their excitement during their mischief they didn't pay attention on their whereabouts. Then the policeman insisted to take them to police station to scare them off in case they planned something similar in the future."

"Did it work?" The question met with quiet chuckle.

"Yes, until next holidays." Margaret answered. "Oh, these were beautiful times." She said and then became silent and rigid as present time got know abut itself by Tom's sudden groan. To her relieve their conversation didn't wake him up. His body desperately needed all sleep he could take, the more that constant nightmares exhausted him greatly.

For some time they sat in silence, which was disturbed only by regular beeping of ECG.

"Ioki?" Mrs. Hanson asked after some time with serious and sad tone. "Have you ever experienced such a feeling that one day you went outside your house, took deep breath into your lungs and all of a sudden you realized that during one night world, the air and life around changed. That came new season. It came autumn."

Ioki was surprised by the question, after such a cheerful talk several minutes earlier, he didn't expect the older woman to change her mood so drastically. But he knew exactly what she did mean.

"Yes." He started and sighed deeply. "After I was shot and then woke up form coma, I thought that all my life ended. I found myself in situation I didn't recognize myself anymore, everything seemed to be different. Even furniture in my flat seemed to be put in wrong places."

"What did you do?" Mrs. Hanson reached her free hand towards him and squeezed him sympathetically.

"Nothing, I guess." He answered, not pleased he was forced to think about past. "Life just went on. Though, I was close to totally screw it up by slipping into addiction to analgesics."

"I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's nothing. Really." Ioki smiled evasively. "Doug opened my eyes and had shown my foolishness. It was then I realized I was going straight line down to finish what the bullet started." Then the young cop fell silent for a moment. "Life consists of changes. One can be more drastically than another, sometimes you think it is unfair, but you can't change it. You have to live with that. That is how life is."

"That is art of living." Mrs. Hanson added.

oOo

"It's okay Tommy!" Mrs. Hanson tried to calm down her son, though her efforts were in vain, as

usual. Whatever was haunting him at the moment it was so real Tom didn't know the difference between reality and memories. "Oh God Tommy, please!"

"No, please! Lemme go!" Tom said weakly as writhed and fought restlessly.

"Judy! Do something." Mrs. Hanson begged. "Where is the doctor?"

"He should come soon." Hoffs answered hopefully trying in the same time to immobilize Tom's arms.

"Tommy! Look at me! Tom! Look at me!" The older woman tried to turn Tom's attention on herself. "Thomas Hanson! Stop it right now!" She was getting really alarmed because Tom was breathing really hard now and was getting frightening pale. She felt if he just looked at her for a second maybe he remembered where he really was and calmed down.

Scared and not entirely self controlled she slapped him on his face and earning some surprised break in his tossing she cupped his face and hold it until Tom's eyes rested on hers.

"Calm down Tommy." Mrs. Hanson caressed his face gently and soothed. "That's it sweetheart. That's it." Soon Tom's eyes lost that absent look and he stopped fighting.

"Ma…?" He managed whisper weakly between ragged breaths.

"Yes honey. I am with you. Always. And Judy is here as well." Tom turned his gaze towards Judy and then looked around as if looking for somebody hiding in the corner. His expression was still a little haunted.

"I am sorry I am so late." Doctor Zarmansky run into the room. "How is he?" He asked and walked towards his patient immediately noticing his devastated looks, pale skin and forced breathing.

"I… I thought…" Tom still unaware of new visitor looked straight at his mother who hanging over him covered all his vision. Blinking eyes he fought to cease shivering and tried to focus on his words. Though he didn't finish whatever he wanted to say because suddenly he winced and broke free from his mother's grip and curled protectively on his bed moaning slightly. "Oh God…" He gasped finally as extremely painful wave washed all over his body.

"Tom what happened?" Mrs. Hanson shouted panicked and looked helplessly at doctor who was already preparing syringe. "What is with him?"

"He is in pain." He answered and quickly walked towards Tom, took his hand and directed syringe to the small entrance in his IV drip leading straight to his vein. "It's analgesic Tom, it will burn a little." Hanson didn't even react at those words. He was just too focused on fighting with pain.

Several minutes passed without change. Tom was still suffering but then slowly Doctor Zarmansky could observe that his patient's face changed from mask of pain to one of relieve. Soon the shivering and tension abandoned his body and he started breathing easier.

"Tom?" Doctor bent over him to catch eye contact with him. "I need to check your dressings now. I noticed some blood on your back. Is that all right for you?" The younger man just nodded and let doctor fuss around him. In fact he didn't want anybody to touch him. He wished they left him alone but he felt too exhausted to speak or worse argue with them. Every time he woke up he met worried and sympathetic looks coming from his mother and friends. It angered him because he didn't like to loose control over his life and body and be so helpless. And those dreams… They brought fear, cold, pain and shame. And Guardians face. He started fear to fell asleep.

"Fortunately stitches are not broken. Yet." Doctor informed finally and covered Tom with the additional blanket. "Next time we can have not that much luck. Tom, how is your pain?"

Tom took a moment to answer. There was still some continuous buzzing around in his leg and back and ribs, but it wasn't that excruciating as some minutes ago.

"Better."

"Do you think you can manage to have a visitor?"

Tom looked up at the older man with bloodshot eyes. "Who?"

"Doctor Reynolds would like to see you now."

"Who?"

"Doctor Reynolds, he's your psychiatrist, Tommy." Mrs. Hanson answered and noticing slight aversion rising in his eyes she added: "He will help you."

"No." He muttered weakly. There was no force to make him to see that man, he didn't want to talk about the nightmares or their cause. Mostly because he didn't remember what caused them and all the more he felt it would be better to leave it like that. Anyways the world started swimming around him and he didn't think he would be able to last until the end of the visit. Suddenly Tom inhaled sharply and opened his eyes. No. He can't sleep and let nightmares come back.

"Tom, I insist…" His mother started, using her most authoritative tone.

"All right." Tom spat quickly without thinking. He decided that maybe this guy manages to keep him awake as longest as possible. Worth to try. Though keeping his eyes open was getting more and more difficult, his mind was just drifting away into world of pictures and memories. He made last effort to open them and surprised noticed Doctor Zarmansky, Judy and his mother left. Then his gaze went to the newcomer.

"Hello, Tommy." He heard cheerful greeting which was followed by sudden pain and fear which filled Tom's mind. _"Oh no!"_ The new nightmare attacked him with new stronger force.

oOo


	24. What can I do?

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 24.**

oOo

'What can I do?'

oOo

Mrs. Hanson, Judy, Dennis and Captain Fuller were waiting impatiently under the door leading to Tom's room. It was already about half an hour it took Doctor Reynolds to talk with his patient and everybody became a bit nervous and curious about the results. That was why as soon as doctor left the room he was almost pressed to the wall by them.

"How is my son Doctor Reynolds?" Mrs. Hanson asked impatiently. She was disappointed doctor had forbidden her to by her son during the appointment. The more now she wasn't going to give up easily.

"He is not well." There was answer. "Your son had another attack of panic…"

"My God, is he all right?" The poor woman covered her mouth scared and looked at the door ready to run to her son. These attacks happened way too often to stay calm. She felt Judy embracing her tightly and stopping before she managed to make a step towards the room.

"There is no reason to worry now. I managed to calm him down and even talk with him a little. Now he is asleep." Doctor Reynolds informed, though it was clear he didn't say everything.

"Is there something we should know, doctor?" Judy noticed his hesitation and couldn't bare uncertainty.

"I am afraid his mental state is rather serious. It is good you listened to Doctor Zarmansky and asked me for help. Fortunately I have great experience with such cases."

"Can you help him?" Mrs. Hanson asked fearfully.

"Yes, I can. Though don't expect he will get better quickly. Such problems need time and patience."

"Of course." The woman answered immediately.

"I mean it, Mrs. Hanson." He said meaningfully. "I will apply some medicines and will come to him regularly twice a day."

"Thank you doctor. You can't even imagine how grateful I am."

"It's too early for thanks." Doctor smiled politely. "Just wait and don't loose your hopes, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now you have to forgive me but it's time for afternoon round on my ward. See you soon."

oOo

Doug threw his head up and blinked several times. Once again he almost fell asleep and it was just two am. He stood up and started walk around Tom's room quietly so that Mrs. Hanson didn't wake up. Maybe everybody would tell him it was unnecessary or stupid, certainly Fuller would consider this for another reason to make him for appointment with shrink but Doug couldn't help and carry on with vigils by his friends' bed. Guilt and memory were eating him from inside. And fear. He had to admit he feared, more than ever in his life. It was because of Guardian. That he will come one night and will finish his work.

Doug smiled at himself ironically and nodded his head. Certainly his head needs help. What normal man would risk and brake to hospital which is watched and guarded by cameras, FBI agents and police. Then again Guardian wasn't normal and what was worse nobody knew how he was looking like. Except Tom. The only witness. Penhall slowed his walk and then stopped by his friends' bed and observed him.

Tom lied as usually on his only, relatively the least painful position; his left side. Curled up protectively with his injured and tightly wrapped in bandages right hand next to his face and his mouth slightly open he looked like small defenseless boy who needs to be hugged and be protected. Doug reached his hand forwards and tried to make some order with Tom's wildly spread locks covering his face. It was really good news when he got know that Tom had slept peacefully all afternoon and evening until now. Whatever Doctor Reynolds had done during his last visit it had helped. Tom never slept so long without waking with some nightmare chasing his mind.

Some time later Doug broke his meditations and bent down looking at his friend closely alarmed by fastened beeping of ECG and Tom's sudden stirring. He could swear he just said something, though it was too quiet to understand. There was while of peace, and the man started think he just imagined something, when suddenly Tom jerked back and screamed weakly waking up his mother instantly.

The older woman jumped from her bed with grace and swiftness of young gazelle and run to the next bed. Her sleep had to be very watchful so that she heard anything. Or maybe it was just mothers' instinct?

"No!" This time the shout was louder. Tom reached his hands forward in clearly protective manner.

"Tommy?" His mother asked and surprised noticed in the dim light Doug's presence. Though she was too concerned to bother longer.

"Go 'way Guard'n!"

"Tom! You are safe here!" Mrs. Hanson tried to catch her son's attention looking him straight into his wide opened eyes.

"NO! Iss 'ere!" Tom opposed with scared and groggy voice. His tossing was in half not that strong like before so Doug didn't even think about calling doctor. Tom was rather moving as if he was drunk or something.

"Tom, you are in hospital." Doug talked. "Do you remember?"

"Guard'n iss 'ere." Tom managed to whisper last words weakly before exhaustion took him over and then he calmed down. Doug hold him a bit longer afraid it wasn't end but when the beeping sound slowed down to it's further peace indicating there was no more danger he backed. In this time Mrs. Hanson rearranged the pillows to better position and put back covers tightly around her son. Then she bent over Tom and kissed him tenderly into cheek.

"Doctor Reynolds said it will happen." She said after some time of silence. Doug just nodded. "Did you sleep something, sweet?"

"No, ma'am." He answered a bit surprised by how she just called him. "I am going to watch Tom."

"Don't agonize yourself like that."

"I am not agonizing myself. If I didn't want…"

"Yes you do." Mrs. Hanson interrupted sternly. Her eyes expressed concern. "It is because you feel guilty. But believe me, Tom wouldn't like what you're doing to yourself."

Doug raised his head and looked up at the ceiling as he suddenly became aware of unwanted tears filling his eyes. He felt guilty like hell and nobody could help him.

"Doug, come on. There is place for another person in my bed."

The young man just shook his head and stubbornly watched the white above him. Mrs. Hanson wasn't going to insist or force him to anything. Whatever was eating him it was clear he wanted to deal with this by himself. To cope with this he needed space and time. Shaking her head sadly she walked to her bed and lied down. She observed as Doug sat down on chair next to her son's bed and started his vigil.

"I would like you to know that I love you for what you had done and are doing for Tom, Doug." The young man shot up his head and looked at Mrs. Hanson with totally surprised and wide open eyes. His mouth opened slightly though no comment came. "Night."

"Nnight."

oOo

Next three days were similar. Tom slept a lot. Actually he slept over those days casually waking up with the same nightmare about Guardian coming to him and hurting him. Sometimes Doug thought that Guardian found some devilish and degenerated way to get to Hanson's head in order to kill him slowly and deliberately by constant haunting his mind. Finally Penhall decided he was getting paranoid when thoughts about some satanistic rituals or voodoo crossed his mind.

What worried Doug and everybody who looked at Hanson the most was, that despite good care and treatment he didn't look any better. In reverse, what was hard to explain, last time he was looking even worse than in his early days in hospital when he was just torn from deaths hands. It was strange, because mostly he slept well and his body was healing.

Doctor Reynolds visited his patient regularly and insisted it was normal on that stage of healing from PTSD. He shot in the air some key words like denial, recurrent distressing dreams, reliving the experience, illusions, hallucinations, intense psychological distress, constant avoiding reality by running into sleep, fight and then he left them pounding with thoughts, worries and suspicions.

Doctor Zarmansky when asked about all of this didn't say anything; though it was visible he couldn't understand Tom's condition as well. As he himself commented once: slowed heart beating, clumsy movements and slurring speech. It wasn't what you would suspect from patient suffering PTSD. But on the other hand Reynolds was recognized as an authority on the problem. So he didn't have choice than trust him.

And between their concerns, uncertainty and Tom's nightmares Ioki brought sad and terrible news about Michael Copper's death which only deepened their depression and bad mood.

oOo

"I insist doctor." Mrs. Hanson closed up to the medic and said angrily. "Why my son is in so bad state? Doctor Zarmansky says he should be better now."

"Doctor Zarmansky is not psychiatrist." Doctor Reynolds answered irritated. "He doesn't know how to deal with PTSD. I can tell you that what Tom is experiencing at the moment is normal."

"But I am talking about his physical state."

"Well, then you should talk with Doctor Zarmansky." Reynolds answered angrily. "It is his field, not mine."

"We did." Mrs. Hanson answered. "He said he doesn't know why his state worsened."

"Maybe he in not that good doctor as everybody used to think." There was another icily reply.

"And you, doctor?" Captain Fuller asked accenting the last word. His earlier suspicions woke up again and made his tongue a bit sharp.

"Listen. I am not going to bear insults in my own office. If you do not trust me any more so after Tom will be signed out from hospital you are free to change psychiatrist. For now he stays under my care. And to be honest I am really concerned about him at the moment."

"O." Fuller was rather not really convinced about the sincerity of that statement. Just several minutes ago he said Tom's behavior and state was normal.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Hanson on the other hand became instantly worried and forgot about earlier anger.

Doctor turned all his attention towards the woman and winced a little indicating that whatever he was going to say was not what she will like.

"Well, I am seriously concerned because from what I have observed by myself, Tom's attacks although not that frequent, they are getting stronger and more…" He looked for words to describe his thoughts. "I will say it straight. It looks he believes that those images he sees in his head are for real. It is really serious and it is getting worse."

"You want to say" Mrs. Hanson shouted furiously "he is going crazy!"

"No, by all means. No!" Doctor backed a bit, though it was clear he meant it. "I just think he needs regular supervision and more advanced treatment. It would be easier if he was transferred to Psychiatric Unit."

"Oh…" Mrs. Hanson looked suddenly very lost and beaten. All of this was just so strange, how it happened everything went so wrong. After all, Tom was getting better.

"You don't have to answer now." Doctor tried to be gentle and trustful as he saw shock and hesitation. "I will borrow you my book 'Ars vivendi'. If you have time read it. It could help to understand what your son is going through."

"Thank you." She answered dully and reached for the book completely forgetting she got already one. "I… I think I will go back to my son now." And she stood up and run away as if chased by devil himself.

oOo

Doug sat as usually on his chair next to Tom's bed and watched him sleeping. He tried to understand why his friend was getting worse. His heart was weaker, beating shallowly and irregular. His breathing was as well frightening shallow, so that Doctor Zarmansky more often put the oxygen mask on his face than not. Additionally Tom was all over so weak and drowsy so that he still had to be fed by IV. He gained back some small part of lost weight but still he looked too fragile and worn. Unnaturally pale, eyes sunken, incoherent speech.

This all was just unbelievable. Four days ago he was better. Tom even managed to talk with Judy a little and even tried to jest. So what could cause this relapse… Maybe his state was more serious than they thought and now his body gave up gradually. Maybe Doctor Zarmansky overlooked something?

Mrs. Hanson repeated him her last talk with psychiatrist and Doug was outraged by the clear insinuations that Tom was going mad. It just brought him the images of Michael Copper. It wasn't real. Could a person die because of very bad experiences and fear? Could it happen that two of them died in that way? What did Guardian to traumatize them like that? _"Argh!"_ Doug groaned helplessly and rubbed angrily his face. Too many thoughts and questions, and no salvation.

Penhall regretted that he never spoke with Doctor Reynolds. Maybe he could explain him the real dangers of posttraumatic stress disorder. Then again… maybe it was him who screwed up and wasn't that good specialist like everybody said. Doug inhaled wearily. Last hours his mind restlessly switched from one person to another to blame for Tom's current state. He knew it was useless and that he insulted the doctors with those thoughts. After all they did what they could to help his friend.

All in all Doug decided not to avoid Reynolds anymore and by next occasion to talk with him and assess the man by himself. Longer than ever he stayed with Tom and waited for the medic in hope that talk with him brings some explanations. To his annoyance though, he never came. This only infuriated Doug who again started send his attention and suspicions in circles from one doctor to another. Maybe it was Doctor Zarmansky who failed… somehow.

"Damn with those assholes!" Finally Doug spat out his anger, forgetting he wasn't alone in the room.

"Dou'?" The called man turned instantly surprised by the unexpected voice. Feeling guilty that shouting so carelessly he woke his friend up he bent over Tom and took his hand. It hit him that his friend looked and sounded as if he was drugged. Or drunken.

"Tommy?" Hanson turned his head towards the voice and fought with his heavy eyelids.

"Dou'?" He coughed weakly and then continued. "Guard'n?"

"No, Tommy." Why he got suddenly so obsessed about that guy last time? Not that he didn't have reasons, but it just was becoming too crazy. Every sentence he worked up to voice aloud consisted of this name. It pained Doug to see his friend in that state and so that he had to talk to him as if he was little child. "He is away. You are safe."

"Nno!" Tom shook his head and made almost inhuman effort to open his eyes and reach his hand up and grab Doug's shirt. "Hhelp me."

"Oh Tommy." Penhall felt helpless. "What can I do?" He asked desperately. Though he didn't get any answer. Those several words exhausted Tom and he fell back asleep before he even managed to take his hand down. Doug caught it quickly and squeezed. He was shaken. There was some uneasiness rising in his head. Crazy man didn't ask for help like that. Not with such effort and stubbornness. Or maybe Doug just wished there was something more than just fuelled by bad experiences mumblings of ill person. _"What can I do?"_ He repeated the question again. Why Tom's plead for help left such anxiety in his head. _"What can I do?"_

oOo


	25. Discovery

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 25.**

oOo

'Discovery'

oOo

Doug jumped out of his car quickly and rushed around the vehicle to passenger site and opened the door.

"Doug." Judy got out and asked amused by his strange behavior. "What happened to you?"

"Why?" The bigger man raised his brows trying to make as innocent face as possible.

"I can't remember when last time you were so gentlemanly." Judy stopped for a while and observed her friend opened entrance door to the hospital in front of her. She shook her head and crossed the door.

"I always was a gentleman, but you never noticed." Penhall pouted feeling a bit insulted. Was he that asshole before and he even didn't notice?

"Doug." Judy became serious. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." The female cop looked at her partner and blinked at him. "I've known you long enough to know when there is something bothering you. Not to mention you don't do anything without cause. You never opened the door in front of me before; you never came for me to my apartment to give me a lift, not to mention you made me a breakfast by yourself. And what baffled me the most you were quiet all the time and didn't banter with me. So. I am asking you – what do you want?"

"How did you know I need something?" Doug asked a bit disappointed that his plans were discovered so easily. He meant first to talk with Judy and imperceptibly lead her to the problem he had. Then maybe she agreed to help him…

"Woman intuition." Judy answered with smile. "What is it?"

"You surely noticed Tom's state last days worsened, didn't you?" The cop started carefully.

"Of course I did, Doug!" The young female spat angrily surprising Doug with that. It wasn't the way he wanted start the conversation. "I am not blind! Not only you are sitting on his bedside long hours!"

"I didn't mean that, Judy!" He raised his arms. "You know that."

"Sorry." The young woman made apologizing wave of hand. "I am just so worried and tired."

"Do you really believe what Doctor Reynolds is saying about Tom?"

"He is the specialists. Why shouldn't I?"

"Because it sounds strange. He wants to transfer him to Psychiatric Ward."

"Yeah, I heard." This was the news which almost crushed Judy as she got know.

"Do you agree with that?"

"Like hell I am not, Doug." Judy looked at him strangely. "Where are you heading with that?"

"I don't trust Doctor Reynolds… and Zarmansky as well." Penhall stated undoubtedly but he only scored Judy's irritated look.

"You don't trust any doctor."

"Well, that's true." He looked back. "But this is different."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He answered helplessly. He truly didn't know how to verbalize his doubts and suspicions. Everything was just so far-fetched. "It's just… I can't understand what's happening with Tom, and he is behaving so strangely… Yesterday he asked me for help."

"Tom?"

"Yes. And it wasn't like it was going about his nightmares. He stubbornly mentioned Guardian though… He was groggy but completely aware of what he was talking about."

"Did he say something more?"

"No, he was too weak. He fell asleep." Doug stopped near coffee machine and started searching his pockets.

"And what?" Judy asked not entirely understanding what he wanted to say. "What do have Doctor Reynolds or Zarmansky common with all this?"

"I don't know, Judy." There was unsure answer. "But I know something is wrong. I don't believe Tom is going mad and his relapse is highly incomprehensible."

"And what do you want to do?" Hoffs asked and put two coins inside coffee machine and with relieve smelled the aroma getting out from pouring liquid.

"Brake to Reynolds office." Doug spat out quickly in hope it doesn't sound that stupid. "And Zarmanski's as well."

"You what?" Judy couldn't believe her senses.

"Maybe it is wrong direction, but I have to check it out." Doug persuaded.

"Doug! Do you hear yourself?"

"Judy please help me."

"There is no force to make me to break to doctors' office, Doug. I don't know what about you but I am still police officer. And this is… madness." Judy almost shouted the last word but in time she noticed Mrs. Hanson going in their direction so she just whispered it with incredible voice and then as if nothing happened with smile turned towards the approaching woman. "Hello Mrs. Hanson."

"Good morning sweetheart."

"How is Tom?" Doug asked immediately hoping against hope there changed something for better during last several hours he was absent.

"He slept all the time." The older woman answered with weak smile not sure if the information brought good or bad news.

"Where are you going?" Judy asked as she was a bit surprised seeing Mrs. Hanson dressed in dark green winter coat. She really seldom left Tom's room.

"For a walk." She answered and then added as if apologizing them she left her son. "The walls are starting to close around me."

"I can understand it." Judy commented and squeezed the older woman's arm in sign of unison.

"Is there somebody with Tom?" Doug knew it was highly stupid question, especially judging from Judy's incredulous gaze. Mrs. Hanson wouldn't leave her son if there wasn't somebody watching him, but he couldn't fight the urge. But his over protectiveness didn't have any limits last days.

"Dennis." The older woman smiled inwardly sensing Doug's current state of feelings and forgave him the question. "Oh, he asked for another cup of coffee. If you were so kind…"

"Of course." Judy assured and took another coin from her wallet.

"Have a nice walk." Doug shouted to Mrs. Hanson's back.

"Thanks. I will be back soon." Hoffs and Penhall observed the woman disappearing behind the door and then they looked at each other.

"Judy, please help me." Doug repeated his request.

"No way. Anyways what do you expect to find in their offices? A proof of their failures concerning Tom's treatment, or an official statement of… well I can't even say of what. This is just stupid."

"What if somebody made some mistake? You know, it happens, doctors are not infallible, they could miss something."

"Doug, you pick holes where they do not exist. I admit Doctor Reynolds is not a guy who I like as well, but he is doing his best to help Tom. The same I can tell about Zarmansky."

"Yeah, but we can't tell that for sure." Doug insisted stubbornly. He desperately needed to find some way to help Tom. Even if it was most crazy thing he ever did. "Maybe we should ask Fuller to change doctor, or move Tom to another hospital, or… Yeah! We should watch him more closely… I mean Mrs. Hanson is with Tom all the time, but during the night she is asleep, it happens I fell asleep as well. Guardian could…"

"Doug." Judy broke the monolog before it became impossible to interrupt. "I believe what you said about Tom, but there is no way Guardian was in his room. Guards don't let enter his room anybody except people we know, it means us, doctors and nurses. Tom asks for help and calls Guardian because he is in trauma caused by his doings. It's no wonder he is dreaming about him."

"I know but… I need to do something."

"So be with Tom." Judy answered with a confident tone and moved towards Tom's room. They entered it and for some first seconds, until they understood what was playing in front of their eyes, they stood in place utterly petrified.

All sheets were in mess and thrown on the floor. Tom was lying on his stomach in the edge of his bed with legs overhanging out of it. Unaware of their presence he moved his body slowly down so that his bare feet finally touched the floor. The IV was torn out of his hand, as same as the small round ECG sensors. Judy looked panicked around. Dennis was nowhere in the sight.

"Tom!" Doug snapped out of his astonishment as first and moved to his friend quickly, ready to take him back to bed. But Tom already managed to stand uncertainly on his legs and pressing his back against the wall he took with both hands the stand holding bag with glucose and weaved it warningly. All his body was trembling from exertion and pain but in his eyes was clearly visible stubbornness and anger.

"Kkeep away." He whispered forcedly and tried to focus his eyes.

"Tom, it's me, Doug." The bigger man made another step to his friend but Hanson's angry movement caused the long stand to stop and keep Penhall in place. He looked on his side suddenly aware of Dennis getting out form bathroom. On his way he met scared eyes of Judy. She didn't know what to do.

"Iss Guard'n." Tom blinked several times trying to keep his mind awake and his body straight. Waves of pain were visibly cruising through his weak and battered body causing him tremble badly. What animal force kept his friend upright and conscious Doug never got know, but at the moment it made him to start to believe Tom. Entirely and unquestionably.

"Tom!" Judy finally spoke on the edge of tears. "Please, stop it."

"Nno!" The young man shook his head and pressed his back to the wall stronger simultaneously shifting all his weight on his healthy leg. "Guard'n!" With those words though the small reserves of strength left him suddenly and he let go the metal stand he kept in his hands. Then he followed the thing and slid down on the floor second later causing Doug to run to him immediately. He leaned over his friend and took him by his arms.

"Nno!" Tom writhed weakly and looked highly consciously at Penhall. "Please."

"It's all right now, Tommy." Judy closed up to them and observed Tom carefully for any serious injuries. Dennis in that time run for doctor. Hanson reached for Doug's hand and squeezed it forcefully.

"Pplease! Believe mme." Tom winced as he fought to say the last words as clearly as possible in spite of weak and shivering voice. The darkness started closing around him but still he fought it stubbornly and waited for any acknowledgement. Doug's heart almost broke at that sight and he closed his friend in protective cuddle and answered loudly straight to his ear caring it got to Tom clearly:

"I believe you now, Tommy. You hear me? I believe! I will take care of you, I promise!" As he spoke that he felt Tom's body relaxed in his arms as he finally gave up fighting.

"Doug?" Judy was crying. She looked at him with wide opened scared eyes. "Was that…?"

"Yes." The man nodded. "There is something wrong happening in that hospital. And I am going to check it out."

"What happened?" Doctor Zarmasky appeared suddenly on the scene with nurse and Dennis hot at his heels. He entered the room and approached the group then crouched next to Tom and checked him carefully. "Let's take him back on the bed."

Doug hesitated a bit, not sure if the man was trustful enough, but he finally decided that his friend would be more comfortable lying on the soft mattress than in his arms. Though he refused doctors help and took Tom up by himself. It hit him how light and skinny he was.

With his patient lying safely in bed the doctor turned to young police officers and opened his mouth.

"No way, doc." Doug jumped in before the man had chance to say anything. "We are not leaving Tom alone any more."

"Fine." The older man agreed sensing there was no chance to get them out without causing more mess. Without any other word with professional help of accompanying him nurse he replaced the torn ECG sensors on Tom's bandaged chest and turned the small monitor on. The annoying steady sound of Tom's heart filled the room again. Then he inserted new IV, this time to another hand, and checked him for any new injuries. After about ten minutes, when he finally finished, he started preparing big syringe waking instantly Doug's uneasiness.

"What is that for?" He asked eyeing the man suspiciously.

"I am going to take his blood for analysis." The doctor answered.

"Why?" Judy moved forward and looked hardly at the person in front of her.

"As doctor with more than twenty years of experience I never met with such bad and strange case. I just want to check my suspicions."

"And what are those?"

"I am not going to talk about this." The doctor took now full of red liquid syringe and handed it to the nurse. "Cathy, take that blood to the laboratory. Tell them that I need this for yesterday."

"Why you keep this out from us?" Doug asked as soon as the door closed behind the woman.

"Because I could harm somebody with my suspicions."

"You mean Doctor Reynolds, don't you?" Penhall didn't give up.

"Don't you?" Judy urged, after the accident from several minutes ago she was as suspicious and devoted to check what caused Tom's current state as Doug.

"I have reasons to suspect something." The doctor nodded after some seconds of linger. "But still it doesn't mean anything."

"Like hell it does, doc." Doug protested. "If his irresponsibility caused all that mess I am going to kill that guy!"

"Doug, calm down, please." Hoffs was a bit scared of seriousness Doug said the last sentence.

"What do you think you will find in Tom's blood?" Dennis asked slowly catching up the situation displaying in front of him.

"Well, his behavior indicates that he is highly drugged."

"But I thought you are giving him some drugs… you know analgesics, sedatives…"

"I do, of course, but those dosages have no right to cause all that."

"And, that what gives Doctor Reynolds could?" Penhall wanted to know.

"Did he tell you he was going to give Tom something?" Doctor Zarmansky asked looking for any other clue to support his suspicions.

"Only that he is going to prescribe some medicines." Judy remembered what Fuller said about his first meeting. "Surely he gives him something during those sessions."

"Doctor Reynolds failed to inform me about that." The older man commented the news bitterly and with rising anger. "There is no note about any medicine he gives him in his medical card."

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't agree."

"So, why did he do that?"

"'If' Doug." Doctor accented the word "'If' he did this. You can't accuse him without prove."

"Why are you defending him?"

"I am not. But as police officer you should know better…"

"Okay, let's assume he did do that." Dennis started loosing his patience. "Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe… maybe because he desperately needs results to his another book."

"For me the reason is not good enough." Judy stated.

"He is ambitious and I think the scientific environment presses him for results so that he is ready to even break the law on his way."

"It is unbelievable."

"But it happens."

"I am going to call for Fuller now." Doug had heard enough and moved towards the door. "I need to talk with him."

"Judy will you stay with Tom?" Dennis asked and followed his friend.

"I am not going anywhere." Hoffs shouted after them and turned her attention to her beloved. New hopes filled her and it itself enhanced her mood.

oOo

"Doctor Zarmansky really said he is suspecting Doctor Reynolds for failure?" Mrs. Hanson asked Doug once again. She couldn't keep up with all those events happening here last time. Thinking was just too confusing. The people around, walking or sitting by near tables in the hospital canteen eating, drinking, talking looked just surreal for her as if taken from another world. Her own world wasn't that normal, it was turned upside down.

"He said he has some suspicions." Doug informed. "This just confirmed my own suspicions I had just before we found Tom outside bed this morning."

"So, we have no choice than change doctor as quick as possible." Fuller stated without hesitation.

"But what with Reynolds?" Doug opposed. "He has to suffer the consequences!"

"He will." Captain answered. "I will take care of that."

"I can't believe that." Mrs. Hanson shook her head and took out the book she got from Doctor Zarmansky. "He wrote so many wise things in there. How it was possible he neglected my son so terribly just because of his ambitions?"

"He is just a man. Everybody makes mistakes." Fuller stated matter of factly though it didn't mean he was going to be gentle with the man.

Doug in that time took closer look at the back of the mentioned book. The bell inside his head started ringing so loudly he almost felt deafened by the sound. There was something disturbing in the picture introducing the author… Something indefinable, indistinguishable… The hell! What was that? Then…

"Ohhh…" Doug moaned prolonging the sound strangely as he suddenly realized what was bothering him. He caught his head. "…Holy shit!"

"What?" Fuller snapped a bit discontent his subordinate swore like that in Mrs. Hanson's presence.

"Damn it!" Doug looked up at Fuller, his eyes wide as if they were just going to jump out. "Doctor Reynolds is Guardian!"

oOo

…

Well, I didn't mean to make the fact that Reynolds is Guardian **THAT** obvious; I hoped it would be some surprise to you, but it seems I miserably failed in my attempts. Still I have got very much to learn about writing.

Thanks for great reviews to those 'old' reviewers as well as and those new ones. I really appreciate every review and I am happy that this story is still able to interest anybody because last times I started losing hopes.

Please review. It makes me happy. Thanks.


	26. I want go home

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 26.**

oOo

'I want go home'

oOo

"What?" Mrs. Hanson and Captain Fuller shouted in unison causing other people looking at them with interest.

"The picture!" Doug squirmed impatiently on his seat. "See that angel behind him? The nose is broken. I swear I've seen that angel in the chapel after they caught me."

"Are you sure?" Fuller asked carefully and with small dose of skepticism. He wished it was true, many questions and problems would be solved but it sounded a bit unbelievable. On the other hand it was serious accusation.

"I couldn't be more sure." Doug spat without hesitation. "Guardian seemed to be fond to those sculptures, and Reynolds looks to be as well, isn't that strange?" Fuller shook his head uncertainly what only fuelled Doug's impatience. Desperately he started read short bio of Reynolds in the back of book looking for any other proofs. And he wasn't disappointed. "Look! He moved to the city two years ago, before he was working in State Hospital in California. Guardian as well moved here from California two years ago. Captain! There are too many similarities it to be an accident! It can't be coincidence."

"Doug. But if you're right then why didn't he try to kill Tom?" Mrs. Hanson asked carefully.

"What makes you think he didn't?" All the pieces of mosaic of last events started find its place in his head. "He couldn't just come and stab or shot him, it would finish his career. But disguised as doctor… you slick, slimy son of a bitch…" Doug coursed the man as he already grasped the entire ill plan.

"And all the time Tom knew it." Mrs. Hanson covered her mouth remembering her son's strange behavior and constant insists that Guardian was here. And they thought he it was just mumbling of ill person. With suddenly rising unease she immediately stood up and run to her son's room.

"God! Tom!" Fuller and Penhall followed her and together hurried to Tom's room.

oOo

When they finally reached the corridor leading to Tom they stopped surprised. The usually quiet place occasionally disturbed by ringing buzzers and nurses passing quickly from one room to another was in total mess. Group of police officers was standing next to the room and talking with nurse. Some other cops were walking around as if looking for something. What frightened Doug the most was the look of Judy who covering her face sat on the chair on the corridor. Fuller noticed her as well and run to his female subordinate.

"Judy! What happened?" He crouched next to her and looked straight to her face. It was slightly pale. "Are you all right?" Judy just raised her eyes and nodded dully.

"What happened?" Doug urged.

"Is Tom all right?" Mrs. Hanson's voice betrayed fear.

"Doctor Reynolds came to Tom." Judy spoke after she took several deep breaths to calm herself down. "He said it's time for next session and wanted me to leave but I refused. Anyways Tom was still asleep and I said I will call him later when he wakes up. And doctor just nodded and came to me. I… I don't know what happened. I think I fainted… When I woke up there was nurse talking to me." Every next sentence was spoken with more and more shaken voice and fear. "Doctor Zarmansky was already with Tom and shouting something, I don't know what, I was still a bit hazy. He is still there."

"My God, Tommy!" Mrs. Hanson cried and shook Judy's shoulders. "What did that devil do to him?"

"I don't know." Judy shook her head frantically. "They made me leave as soon as I regained consciousness. Why I fainted? I never faint!" The very thought of being unconscious and helpless around some unknown man made her highly nervous. She knew she wasn't touched in any offending manner, still the once relatively lulled memories of her rape appeared in her mind.

"Judy." Doug noticed the deep distress in Judy's face, but nor he or Fuller they didn't realize the true cause of it. They mistook this as an effect of being attacked but didn't connect it with her past experiences. Willing to turn her attention on something else Doug hurried with the news. "We discovered that Doctor Reynolds is Guardian."

"What?" The young woman was utterly surprised and as Doug expected she immediately snapped out of her dark thoughts. "Are you sure?"

"That's true, Judy." Fuller convinced and then looked at the near group of officers shooting looks at Captain. "Now I will go to talk with police, excuse me."

oOo

Next fifteen minutes run quickly. Doug informed Judy about his discovery and why he suspects Doctor Reynolds being Guardian. Mrs. Hanson sat anxiously on her seat and continuously observed door leading to her son's room. Fuller in that time got now some more details about the incident and shared them with his subordinates.

Doctor Reynolds came to Tom without problems. As usually he waved nonchalantly his ID to guarding the room police officers and without any word entered the room. After some time the room entered Doctor Zarmansky and after loud conversation he called guards. Reynolds managed to escape, knocking down already entering first officer and threatening with knife another one. From up that time Doctor Zarmansky took care about Tom and Judy was taken out and tended. All that happened about half an hour ago. Nobody knew anything about Tom's wellbeing.

"Why it all takes so much time?" Mrs. Hanson asked suddenly and stood up. It was just unbearable to sit down and wait calmly not exactly knowing what happened and why doctor was so long with her son. Soon though to everybody's relieve Doctor Zarmansky left the room and immediately approached the waiting group. On his way he nodded reassuringly his head to the distressed woman.

"There is no reason to be afraid." He said. "Tom will be all right."

"But what happened?" Doug wanted to know. Zarmansky shook his head indicating still he didn't understand past events.

"Well… I got information from laboratory, which, as I suspected, told that Tom regularly got big dosages of sedative about which I wasn't informed." He explained. "That was why he slept all time and looked that bad. So I rushed to him to check him and order the guards not to allow Doctor Reynolds to see Tom any more. Unfortunately Doctor Reynolds was already there. I noticed emptied syringe in his hand and became very angry. We started argue and then I saw Judy lying on next bed and not reacting at our shouts which looked very strange. I got alarmed and shouted for guards. And then Doctor Reynolds went crazy, he hit one guard and threatened us with knife…"

"But what about Tom?" Judy broke in. She wanted to know it now. "What did he do to him?"

"I just wanted to say that." Doctor exhaled. "In the same second he run out of the room I heard Tom's ECG gave an alarm. I ripped away the IV from his vein. Doctor Reynolds was going to inject big dosage of Luminal to his system. It's barbiturate, very strong sedative. Fortunately he didn't inject it directly into vein. He let the drug go through the bag with glucose and just small part of the dosage got to Tom's system and didn't threaten his very life. Otherwise Tom would be dead till now."

"But what with his heart?" Mrs. Hanson asked frantically. Doctor Zarmansky hold her arm and gently rubbed it in soothing, reassuring motion.

"This was its answer on the medicine. Still the amount was a bit too high for Tom's current body weight and general fragile condition. But he is really all right. He will sleep for next twelve hours; the drug is strong and still running in his system."

"Ian, can I see him now?" Mrs. Hanson asked still a little panicked.

"Yes, if course." Doctor nodded and with last squeeze he let her go. Than he observed the woman went away and disappeared in the room.

"Doctor." Doug spoke first. "I would like to thank you. You saved Tom's life."

"I just can't understand this." Doctor Zarmansky shook his head. "Why Doctor Reynolds would like to harm Tom? Why he sedated him like that? It wouldn't help his results at all. And why he behaved so strangely?"

"Because he is Guardian." Fuller answered. The other man just stared at Fuller with strange expression for whole minute. His face pictured whole range of feelings from utter surprise, shock to disbelief and anger. Finally it turned to deep thoughtfulness. As he finally digested the information he shook his head and commented:

"That explains a lot."

"That explains everything." Judy corrected.

"I mean…" The man continued. "I always wondered why Michael Cooper was in such bad condition last weeks before hi died. Well… his state was serious, but he was getting better. Then something happened, and his state worsened, just like with Tom. I never connected those two cases but now… I see what happened."

"You mean Doctor Reynolds killed Michael?" Doug asked not really wanting to believe. It was just too much shocking news for one day.

"Signs were the same." The older man nodded. "I don't remember exactly, he wasn't my patient, but now I am sure he was sedated until he fell into coma and then died."

"Guardian wanted to do the same with Tom." Judy couldn't believe there was such evil man walking around. "Sedate him and convince us that he went mad and he needs more professional help. Then on his own ward he could do with Tom whatever he pleased."

"And nobody would suspect him." Doug continued. "Just the same like it was with Michael. I myself believed he was crazy."

The sudden silence met everybody. There was nothing more to say. It was just too terrible to talk about this. And what the most important was Tom was going to be better finally. The question was though how the last experience will affect him in the future.

oOo

"No."

"Tom."

"I said no."

"But…"

"Nobody will jab my skin with needles any more." Tom resisted and then turned his eyes towards Doctor Zarmansky who was holding syringe in his hand. Then he young man pointed his index finger at him. "And don't close to me with this." Mrs. Hanson was resigned. She never thought her son was able to be that stubborn.

"If you didn't rip out your IV yesterday doctor wouldn't have to jab your skin, Tommy." Mrs. Hanson reasoned.

"I did this because I don't trust you!" Tom snapped angrily. "And don't call me Tommy!"

The older woman looked at her son guilty. It was about five days after they discovered Reynolds' mystery. This morning was the first when Tom became completely coherent and able to think clearly. Now he was conscious enough to exactly remember what happened to him those days ago and he became very snappy and wary to everybody. Well… he had very good reason to be like that. They deserved it to be blamed. But still he needed to get the shot.

"Tom, please. It's the last dose." She pleaded after some time of silence.

"No!" He shouted and moved fearfully back on his bed. "It causes I sleep after that. And I don't want to sleep any more."

"Tom." Doctor spoke finally. "You know it is necessary. I already explained it to you." The older man understood his patients' aversion, but it was very important he got the last dosage of Luminal. For his sake the series of shots was reduced to the minimum anyways.

"I don't care." There was weak answer. Tom rested his head back on the pillow, his strength waning quickly. He hated to be weak; he hated to be defenseless like that. And he was really afraid to sleep in that place. He'd rather risk and didn't take the medicine, though he was well aware of the consequences of sudden stop of using the drug. Especially, after being doped with extremely big doses of it by Guardian. Now, as a result of Guardians silent tries to sedate him to death he was forced to get the medicine regularly, every day smaller dose until his body accepts the lack of drug in system.

"Just think that it is the last time, Tom." Doctor advised and carefully approached his patient lying now motionlessly in bed on his left side and holding the heavy protective side rails as if lifeline. Zarmansky himself helped to install the things to his bed after last incident when Tom got out of bed.

The young patient didn't move nor say anything; with his wide opened and scared eyes he looked like defeated and caged wild cat waiting for his fate. The older man without word disinfected the skin and injected the liquid. "See? We are finished now."

"Thank you, Ian." Mrs. Hanson smiled to the man warmly and then turned all her attention at her son who already fought with his eyes to keep them open for as long as only possible.

"I… I want go home." He said quietly and tugged weakly the rails he was still holding nervously.

"You will honey, soon." His mother answered stroking gently his hair.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now sleep." Tom though resisted the drug with all his will. The woman observed her son with loving eyes. She was so relieved he was going to be better she felt sometimes she could dance and jump from happiness. There were just dark shadows clouding his eyes which made the woman remember what he went through and fear how he will cope with it.

oOo


	27. Confined

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 27.**

oOo

'Confined'

oOo

Tom sat silently on his wheelchair letting Doug being pushed along the white and sterile hospital corridors. He was painful, tired and unhappy. No wonder! Last forty five minutes he spent with physiotherapist being bent and crushed mercilessly.

Or at least he felt like being bent and crushed. In fact only what he did was lying flat on hard hospital bed and letting some guy to check the state of his bones, joints and muscles. The amount of movements he was asked to make wasn't even comparable to those when he lied on his couch with beer in one hand and remote control in another. Sadly he found out he wasn't able to sit up by his own without waking several sharp pains in his too slowly for his liking healing body.

This was the first meeting with physiotherapist and his head was already full of plans and exercises he was going to take under the watchful gaze of specialist every day now. Everything to make his body and especially leg more fit and hopefully entirely useable.

Until today's first session Tom lived under illusion that Doctor Zarmansky exaggerated seriousness of the hip injury. Fact was Tom never even tried to stand up and walk because the radiating pain and uncomfortable pressure he felt in all his leg discouraged him entirely. But he believed it was because he spent long time bedridden. Now all his hopes melted away. Right leg was too weak and painful to carry his weight. Walking on his own was therefore denied to him for next couple of weeks, unless the highest needs required otherwise, until it becomes stronger and probably next several moths he will walk with a help of crutches. Oh bugger.

In addition Tom was persuaded, in his own eyes it looked rather like forced and suckered, to take a visit of psychiatrist. Fuller cared this time it was a trustful, jovial and old enough man, but Hanson was too infuriated when the man came to his room and introduced himself to appreciate. He had thrown everybody from the room and refused to talk with anyone. He just couldn't believe how his mother and people he considered being his friends betrayed him like that. Didn't he suffer enough?

Once again anger and sense of being backstabbed filled Tom causing unwanted tears to flow down his cheeks. He rubbed them quickly off before Doug could notice it and start with worried comments. His friend became too caring last times, he reached levels Tom found difficult to bare. It was obvious he regretted what had happened, but his guilt and full of sorry looks tired Tom and continuously reminded him about last events making him to think about them over and over. Now once again his mind made its way to the time when several days ago Guardian played doctor and came to his room every day, laughing, talking about how he was going to kill him, about dancing with the death. The worst was the darkness closing around Tom after every Guardian's visit, bringing fear and feeling of utter helplessness and defenselessness. Every time he fell asleep he wasn't sure if he wakes up again, if this time Guardian decided to stop the torment and kill him finally.

God! He remembered exactly how desperately he fought to make somebody to believe him. To stop them to look at him as if he was going crazy.

"Tom?" There came Doug's worried voice from behind Tom's back. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine." The younger man answered shortly managing as cold tone as possible.

"Listen, I am really sorry…" Doug started saddened by his friend's cool and angry answer. He understood why Tom was so snappy and made everything to show how betrayed and hurt he was. He himself felt so guilty that he didn't believe Tom about Guardian so that he was sure that even fires of hell wouldn't manage to erase this feeling. But the entire situation was so twisted then. Guardian was a good actor; and additionally nobody knew his looks. He made fools not only from them, but police and FBI as well. Who would believe he was Doctor Reynolds. Who would believe he was walking between them as if nothing happened and make terrible plans of killing Tom in front of everybody.

"Yeah, me too." Tom answered with just the same tone indicating he didn't want to talk anymore.

Hanson's current state of mind and behavior didn't help much anybody, especially himself. With every day he was getting more irritated and snappy. His mind was continuously torn by nightmares causing him to be afraid to sleep. Even during day, when he was awake, memories attacked him. Tiredness, constant flashbacks and fact he was in the state of post-traumatic shock caused him to become really nervous, wary, angry and even unpleasant. He needed help. He needed specialist. He needed psychiatrist. Even Penhall admitted this fact, although it was commonly known what he thought about doctors, especially after Doctor Reynolds.

But Tom didn't want to see any more doctors. It was miracle he tolerated Doctor Zarmansky anyway. The older man gained Tom's trust probably mainly because of his mothers rather warm and more than friendly attitude to him. The older man along with Mrs. Hanson made everything in his powers to help Tom, although he wasn't psychiatrist. But all his efforts were in vain.

Doug himself didn't know what to do. He followed doctor's advices and still accompanied Tom, although sometimes it seemed only to infuriate the younger man. But Zarmansky said not to let him to be alone. He needed friends. That was why Doug was with Tom whenever he could. When he couldn't because work called Judy was. In fact they almost rivaled with each other for every hour with their friend.

Doug was really grateful that Judy came so often to the hospital. Last times he started suspect she made this not only because Tom was her friend from work. There had to be something more, you could see this in her eyes. Doug didn't ask her but not long ago he became certain she loved Tom and still she suffered, because she wasn't sure how he would react at her feelings. Doug noticed though that her presence calmed down Tom and made him more relaxed. That brought some hope.

Mrs. Hanson spent with her son every free hour as well. If she wasn't at work she was in hospital. She still spent nights in Tom's room although the last definitely opposed. Fuller, Ioki and Booker came as often as they could, though their own life called for them to take care for. And now when Doug and Judy were working only half time they had more work. Criminals didn't sleep.

Tom was surrounded by friends all the time, he could rely on them. But in situation when he couldn't make himself to trust them entirely, when he was still afraid of what happens during his sleep, although he knew somebody will always guard him, how could they be support for him? How could he start heal when he couldn't trust anybody?

Maybe if he started talk to them… But no. He kept all for him and he looked really tortured because of that. Everybody worried that he never mentioned about what happened to him during the week he was with Guardian in the chapel. When he slept he dreamed about this constantly, Doug knew this, because Tom often shouted in his sleep, and that what their heard made them chill. Doug looked at his friend and fought the need to ask him again how he was doing. Certainly his friend wouldn't be pleased at all hearing this.

Finally they reached the room and the bigger man set safely the wheelchair next to bed. He crouched in front of Tom and looked at him.

"Tom?" There was no response though. Concerned Doug squeezed his friends arm and shook him a little. "Tom!" The smaller man flinched away startled.

"No!" He shouted and looked around puzzled as if he expected somebody hiding in dark corners of the room.

"What happened, Tom?" The question was formed mechanically, true was though Doug knew exactly what had happened. Memories.

"Nothing." Hanson answered quickly and Doug nodded mutely deciding not to penetrate the topic. It could just irritate him.

"We are back." He said instead looking carefully at his friends weary face. "It is time to go to bed." He held Tom by his arm ready to help him to stand up and sit on bed. But Tom jerked back and waved his hand hitting Doug on the way in his stretched arm.

"No!"

"Okay!" The surprised man backed a bit and raised his hands indicating he had good intentions. "Just relax."

"Don't talk to me as if I were some psycho." Tom shouted angrily.

"I am not…"

"Yes you do!" The younger man leaned forward and looked at his friend with squinted eyes. "You all think I am crazy!"

"It's not true, Tom."

"Don't call me liar!"

"I didn't mean that!" Doug was a bit thrown out of balance by Tom's strange behavior. He never was like that.

"You did!" Tom shouted angrily but then he winced slightly and encircled his stomach with arms in pain. Penhall noticed it instantly, the verbal fight and some violent movements Tom did during it caused that still healing broken ribs and torn muscles objected against it fiercely. Though, he knew better than to do anything to ease him in any way at the moment. He just waited several seconds until Tom's breathing slowed and made his way to settle him down.

"Tommy, just calm down. Please."

"Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. Tommy." Tom said every word very carefully. He couldn't bear being called like that. Why nobody listened to him!

"Sorry." Doug became a little scared. He didn't know what to do, whatever he said was twisted and misinterpreted. For some time they sat in silence.

"Leave me alone." There came surprisingly quiet request. The tone made Penhall believe Tom calmed down after his outburst and now he would be more cooperative. Worried he once again noticed how tired and worn his friend looked. Although it was already early afternoon he desperately needed rest. The problem was how to transfer him to bed without irritating the man.

"But first let me help you…" He started carefully.

"I don't need anybody's help." Tom shot him offended look.

"I know that."

"Just leave."

"But…"

"Get out! I don't need you!" Tom yelled infuriated. Why don't they leave him alone? Everybody made so much fuss around him as if he was an invalid. It was becoming really unbearable.

After the outburst fell the disturbing silence. The injured man observed Doug stand up and leave the room. He looked really hurt which made Tom's anger subside slowly and being replaced by tiredness and guilt.

Hanson bent down trying to ease constant pain in his chest and covered his face. He didn't mean to be that obnoxious to his best friend, but last times somehow he found difficult to be in control of himself. Conflicting feelings flooded his mind all the time. There was nobody left around him who he didn't insult, yell at or was just extremely unpleasant. He didn't deserve to have those people as friends. How could they bare with him?

But on the other hand they left him alone. With Guardian. It happened twice now; several days ago here in hospital and then… before… Tom went carefully back with his memory to the forbidden and unwanted areas of his mind. He didn't want to go there but then again something pulled him there. The pictures wanted to get out on the surface, they wanted being remembered, being part of his existence.

"No!" Tom refused them to close up to him. He sensed, no! he knew they were horrible. And he really feared them. That was why he pushed them away all the time. He refused them to exist. He refused them ever happen.

But then Guardian appeared in front of his eyes. Smiling coldly and reaching towards him.

"_Did you know that curiosity killed the cat?"_

Tom wrenched himself away from the man and shook his head. It couldn't happen. It didn't happen.

"_I know you. You are not Tom Harrisson."_ Jimmy Clarke appeared suddenly from another side. Angry and burning with revenge. Tom was surrounded now.

"No! Leave me alone!" He shouted on top of his voice. Fear and coldness dominated now over him. But Guardian didn't listen to him. He just came closer, grabbed him by his hair and forced his head back.

"_I think we need to have a 'chat'." _

"Please!" Tom raised his arms up trying to cover his head against the man. He didn't want to see and hear him. But then somebody caught him by the arms and tried to draw his arms down.

"Tom!"

"No! Don't touch me!" He writhed desperately.

"Tom! It's me, Doug!" The bigger man shouted worried trying to pierce over the nightmare to his friend and take him back to reality. Unfortunately his effort was in vain. As Tom felt somebody trying to overpower him he fought even stronger and more desperately.

"Please! Don't hurt me!"

"Nobody's going to hurt you!" Penhall said and in time jerked his head back avoiding Tom's fist. He shot helpless glance towards Doctor Zarmansky standing above them and watching his struggles.

"Talk to him." The older man whispered quietly caring that his patient couldn't hear him. He didn't want to scare him more. After all he was stranger to him.

Doug nodded and immediately turned back. "Tom! Tom! You are safe! In hospital!"

"No! I am not!" Tears started stream down Tom's face. He still fought but not that desperately. His strengths were abandoning him already.

"Where are you, Tom?"

"I… I…" The younger man shook his head trying to clear his vision. In some part, deeply in his mind, he knew he was in hospital, but Guardian and pictures constantly flooding his mind hold him firmly away from that place. He was caged in his own mind.

"Tom, who is with you?"

"Guardian!" With that part Tom didn't have any doubts. As he said it aloud though, the nightmare faded slightly. Soon after that his tossing subsided as well. Doug immediately took an advantage and gently immobilized his friend preventing him to make any harm to himself.

"Guardian is gone." He said then. "Doug is with you."

"No." Tom jerked back. "Doug never came!" Those words hit Penhall mercilessly. He already realized with guilt the immensity of Tom's mental suffer. The whole week when he was imprisoned left in him the feeling of being abandoned and betrayed by friends. When they finally came he was barely alive and of course not aware of their presence. Then, when he was again on Guardians mercy here in hospital, nobody wanted to believe him.

"I am with you now, Tom." Doug cupped his face and waited silently until Tom panting heavily looked at him. "I will never leave you alone. I promise."

"Please. Don't hate me." The other man pleaded.

"I don't hate you Tom." Doug was surprised by the statement and touched by his friends' fragile looks at the moment. He was sure that any bad glance or careless word could hurt or even destroy him now. He instinctively reached forward and hugged Tom protectively. "I never did."

"I am so sorry!" Tom stretched out his arms and embraced Doug's neck hiding simultaneously his face in the bigger man's chest. "I didn't mean to be bad to you."

"I know, Tom." Doug caressed his friends' hair and squeezed him even stronger as he realized Tom was crying again. Then soon came another realization. The shivering Penhall had taken before as the effect of cry was in fact caused by cold. "Tom, you are freezing!" He looked at Doctor Zarmansky with questioning gaze. The room was rather very warm. It was late autumn, but central heating was working very well.

"Let's take him to bed." The older man ordered and watched amazed as Doug himself once again managed to lift his friend up from wheelchair and lay him on bed. Tom immediately curled to almost fetal position and closed his still wet eyes. He felt remotely being covered up though he didn't have strength to thank nor say anything.

"I think it's the effect of the flashback he already had." The doctor said as he checked his patients' pulse and eyes, then he reached to his forehead. "But he will be all right."

Doug nodded and worriedly observed Tom. He promised himself to never ever leave him alone. He started plan that after Tom comes back home he, Judy and the rest will have to share their duties and guarantee him permanent supervision, because now he couldn't be left alone. For his own health and safety.

oOo

"I don't really agree with you." Fuller said firmly to black haired FBI agent next to him. They two were walking along the hospital corridors.

"Last one and a half month you don't agree with us about anything, Captain." The man answered bitterly.

"And so far I was always right."

"Don't claim all success in Guardian's case only to yourself."

"Yeah, you're right." The man answered with a twinkle. "I am terribly sorry; I didn't mention my officers thanks to whom the case wouldn't even move for a single step. Ohh! And yes. Let's don't forget about Officer Tom Hanson, whose brightness and quick-witted mind led us to catch most wanted criminals of last years like van Hoffen and discover Guardian's face and ruin his plans."

"But he still didn't share many important informations with us."

"Because his state is really serious." There was short answer. "Partially thanks to your coworkers."

"This excuse is not working anymore, Captain." The agent opposed angrily not showing a bit remorse for his colleagues' actions. "Officer Hanson keeps very important informations to himself. If you will forbid us to interview him any longer I will be forced to arrest him and take for interrogations to our headquarters."

"That's a low trick and lame attempt to scare me, agent Smith." Fuller really wasn't touched by the threatening at all only angered and irritated.

"Brown." The man corrected instantly.

"You know as well as me that Hanson is untouchable. You can't force him to do anything and if you ever try the cheap threats on him I will kick your ass all the way to court where I will reveal all FBI intrigues."

"You won't dare." The man snapped. "We have an agreement."

"If you or anybody from your filthy bureau even touches Tom without my knowledge and permission, you will regret you ever heard about Captain Adam Fuller."

"Now you are threatening me."

"No. Just fairly warning."

"You are in no position to talk to me like that." The man warned. "I am FBI agent."

"You are in no position to talk with Tom without my permission." Fuller answered with the same tone. "He is my officer, not FBI's."

"Still, I've got my orders. I have to talk with Officer Hanson."

"I said no."

"We need something to move forward. Guardian disappeared and we know he wants to throw drugs over ocean. Without Hanson's help…"

"…great FBI is apparently helpless." Fuller kindly finished instead of the agent. "Don't forget that thanks to him you know Guardian's face. You owe him a lot."

"Well…" the man decided to forget about his pride and suck up to the stubborn Captain a little. "You right. But we need him. He made just amazing job. Don't let to waste his sacrifice."

"Listen, agent Smith." Fuller was getting bored and irritated with the talk. They already reached the door to Tom's hospital room and he longed to see his subordinate.

"Brown. I am agent Brown."

"Yeah. Smith." Captain openly ignored the man. "As soon as Doctor Zarmansky says that his patient due to his serious condition can't receive visitors who could stress him I won't let you talk with Hanson. End of discussion. Now, forgive me." Fuller turned around and disappeared behind the door leaving angry agent on the corridor.

oOo

"Hello everybody." Captain greeted cheerfully as he closed the door behind. He looked at the young man sitting on bed, propped up by pillows. There was hospital table over his laps with plate on it. Tom apparently didn't show any desire to eat the contents because there was big mess on the plate, but no signs that anything disappeared.

"Good to see you Adam." Mrs. Hanson jumped towards Captain and took his arm. "Maybe you would convince him to eat something."

"Ma!" Tom said indignanted. "I don't need anybody to tell me what to do."

"But you have to eat."

"I told you. I am not hungry."

"You said the same when breakfast time was."

"But I ate it." Tom said it with a bit bored tone and put the plate aside.

"No, you cheated."

"Maybe" Fuller got in lamely trying to help a bit "it is that hospital food. I heard it is not very good."

"It's rubbish." Hanson eagerly corrected the older man with tired voice and greedily drunk water from the beaker.

Captain took his time in that moment and looked at his officer assessing him, just in the same manner he did this several weeks ago. He didn't like what he saw now. Hanson wasn't the same full of life and healthy man anymore. He was looking rather like his own shadow. Pale, thin and emaciated, his body still carried proves of the beatings he received. His eyes were a bit too big and too dark. And too old. They didn't match to his nearly childish appearance. Childish, because now Tom looked more like lost and hurt child than grown man with just boyish looks. Ironically, what surprised him the most was that in spite of what he went through and how bad it affected his body his looks remained still very attractive, if not to say deepened in some cruelly twisted way by all what he experienced. Tom of course wasn't aware of that but he drew the attention of every female, Fuller couldn't not to notice the secret looks shot by nurses every time they thought nobody saw them.

"How are you Tom, anyways?" Finally he snapped from his sullen contemplations.

"Just dandy." Hanson answered getting really irritated with that question. First was his mother just after he woke up from his another nightmare, then nurse, who brought him daily dosage of medicines, then another nurse, then Doctor Zarmansky, then woman bringing meals, then physiotherapist, Dennis when he jumped quickly in to see Tom, some another nurse and now Fuller. Just how not to be irritated?

"Tom." His mother apparently didn't see his point and looked at him disapprovingly. The young man gave back the glare and shot quick insincere apologizing smile.

"It's nothing Margaret." Fuller tried to change the topic. "I asked because there is small problem."

"What problem?" The woman asked instantly worried causing Captain to promise himself to bite his own tongue before he uses the word 'problem' in Mrs. Hanson's presence.

"It's about FBI." He hurried to explain. "They are pressing me about Tom, and soon they won't listen to my excuses. Doctor Zarmansky won't be able to keep them away as well."

"What can we do?" Margaret asked. Fuller turned to Tom who was silently listening to his superior with a bit scared and lost eyes.

"Tom." The older man said. "Do you feel you can manage to testify about Guardian?"

"No. I don't want." There was quick and slightly panicked answer.

"Understand, Tom." Fuller tried gently to explain his situation. "FBI can come soon with warrant letting them to investigate you. I just would like it happened on our conditions with psychiatrist and in Police headquarters, not their."

"But I don't want."

"You know, sooner or later you will have to."

"No." Tom stubbornly refused to listen the reasoning.

"Tom." Adam reached forward and held the younger man's arm. "Keeping those memories inside won't help you. I can see it is eating you." Tom jerked back and covered his ears.

"I won't talk, I won't testify!" He shouted angrily. It cost him too much to keep those memories locked to let those FBI worms to drill holes in his protective walls.

"Tom." Fuller tried to calm down the man. "I know you were in hell but…"

Tom looked at Captain with hating eyes and furiously thrown the table away startling everybody as it hit the floor loudly.

"You don't know anything about hell!" He yelled closing dangerously to the boarders of hysteria and would jump out of bed if not Captains strong grip and solid railings protecting him against getting out. Angrily he tugged the metal things; he wanted to run away from this room and those people. He didn't want to listen to Fuller and remember what Guardian had done to him. It was black hole in his mind and he wanted it to stay like that.

"Tommy." Mrs. Hanson closed to her son startled by his sudden anger but she was brutally pushed away.

"Don't call me Tommy!"

"Tom!" Fuller assessed the situation was dangerously getting out of control and using his most authoritative tone he tried to soothe the younger man. "Calm down. If you don't want to testify I am not going to force you! Tom!" It didn't take long until Hanson relaxed and panic disappeared from his eyes.

"You promise?" He asked and looked at the older man wary and then hopefully.

"I promise." It will be hard to convince FBI to get away from Tom, but it was evident he wasn't ready to talk yet. Fuller didn't have choice, although as Captain he didn't like the idea of loosing good source of information. But Tom was his friend in the first place, and only then police officer and his subordinate.

"Tom." Mrs. Hanson walked to her son who tiredly rested back on the pillows and hugged him strong. "Why not?"

"Why not what?" He asked wearily uncertain what the question was about.

"Why you don't want us to call you Tommy?"

Tom looked at his mother surprised and searched for any reason. With guilt he remembered as he almost hit her because she used short form of his name.

"I… I don't know." He said after some while. He thought once again. "I think Guardian called me that." Mrs. Hanson and Fuller alarmed looked at each other and then back at Tom.

"You don't remember?" Captain asked in awe.

Tom shook his head.

"Why you didn't tell us about this?" His mother asked him worried.

"Because I don't want to talk about this, I don't want to remember."

"Oh, sweetheart." Mrs. Hanson hugged him once again and looked anxiously and questioningly at Fuller. He himself was so stunned he didn't know what to say. It was more serious that he thought. Now he was certain Tom needed help. Immediately.

oOo

With great regret I am informing you that for some indefinite time I won't post any more chapters. I am sincerely sorry for that, I know how frustrating it is to read an unfinished and abandoned story. But one I can promise you **I AM NOT GOING TO LEAVE THE STORY**. It is just that my life turned upside down lately plus I am moving out. In my new home I won't have PC and internet, so it will be physically impossible to write anything and update. I will try to buy notebook as soon as possible but not earlier than after min. two, three months of working in my new job.

To repay you for that I worked hard to write extra long chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Deep bow to all old and new reviewers. Your support helps me very much. THANK YOU.

Please keep on feeding the author and press the review button below. Thanks. Until the next time.


End file.
